Mi techo,Tus reglas
by Jolus
Summary: Blosson por esos dias recordaba a cierto pelirrojo de su infancia que lo ultimo que recibio fue una vieja gorra roja y un dulce beso en los labios. Pero tenia que cortar esos recuerdos pues una noche se compromete. Pero al dia siguiente aparecera su pasado y vivra con ella, haciemdola darse cuenta que la pasion y el amor van agarradas de la mano. RRBXPPG
1. ¿Solo enemigos?

¡Hola!

* * *

11 AÑOS ATRÁS

* * *

-Maldito, desgraciado, tarado, imbécil, estúpido, grandísimo hijo de... - la morena interrumpió su larga lista de insultos dirigidos a su profesor de Educación física solo para poder concentrar toda su atención y energía en estirar sus brazos para poder así completar la lagartija.

El sol de julio siempre resulta ser una pesadilla pero más cuando un despechado y machista profesor de Educación física pone a sus alumnas a hacer toda clase de ejercicios pesados justamente a las doce de la tarde.

- Butercup, ¡ya cállate! No es culpa de Robín que nos este matando con todo este maldito ejercicio- dijo entre jadeos la insoportable princesa Morbuduck- Si tan solo la ... - gimió de cansancio- señorita Keane no lo hubiera rechazado por ... tonterías , el no estaría de ese genio.

- ¿Tonterías? Lo encontró con la maestra de anatomía ... estudiando su "_anatomía_"- le replico Bell, recalcando con asco lo último.

- El es un gran patán, la señorita Keane es una mujer tan linda para una cosa como él.

-Pero él es muy guapo, esos ojos grises no los tiene cualquiera, y no me hagas esas caras Butercup...

Y así continuo la discusión de las 3 chicas, por su lado la ojirosa guardaba silencio e ignoraba la pelea de sus amigas con la malcriada. Blossom era una chica inteligente, no le gustaba perder su tiempo y saliva con cosas muy estúpidas y mundanas, como la princesa.

Como ya no podía sentir sus brazos, distrajo su mente, comenzó a ver a todos lados buscando algo interesante que observar y elevo su vista, y en lo alto observo como un balón caía velozmente, varios pares de piernas empezaron a pelear por el control del objeto solo uno lo logros. Movía al balón con mucha destreza y facilidad. Esquivaba a los demás sin ningún problema.

_¡Vaya eres bueno! _pensó la chica. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con la parte posterior del chico, una cabellera larga y pelirroja, cubierta por una gorra roja.

Reconocería esa gorra en cualquier lado.

Brick.

Brick era su compañero de aula, un chico arrogante y presuntuoso, creyéndose la ultima botella de soda en el desierto. Brick despertaba solo para torturarla con travesuras y comentarios sarcásticos, y dormía pensando en que al día siguiente haría lo mismo.

Aunque Blossom le dolía en el alma tenía que reconocer que Brick poseía varias virtudes, entre ellas estaba el ser realmente inteligente, seguro de si mismo, con un innegable alma de líder y si tenía que admitir ser verdaderamente atractivo. Sus intensos ojos rojos y sumando su inquebrantable personalidad tenia a muchas chicas comiendo de sus manos, eso era lo que odiaba de él. Que podía dejar a cualquier chica que quisiera con la respiración contenida, incluyéndola, Eso era algo que Blossom nunca reconocería y disfrazaba ese sentimiento con antipatía hacia él.

El volteo y noto a lo lejos una ojirosa observándolo , sonrió de lado y guiño un ojo. Blossom se sonrojo y le saco la lengua en señal de desagrado, Brick solo rio y miro curioso al balón, de allí vio a la chica de nuevo y volvió al balón. La iba a anotar un gol justo en la cara de Blossom. El apunto al rostro de ella, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y pateó el balón.

- AAAAAHHHHHHH! - Blossom cubrió con sus brazos su cara, olvidándose que estaba en alto por estar realizando la lagartija, provocándose una caída y golpe en la cara, pero del suelo ya que el balón nunca llego a ella.

-¡GOOOOOLLLL!- los chicos gritaron eufóricos, chocando sus palmas con Brick- ¡Eso hermano!

La pelota había terminado en la portería del equipo contraria al de Brick. Este miró burlón a Blossom. Sonrojada y humillada volteo su mirada hacia otro lado y se topo con la mirada incrédula y sorprendidas de sus compañeras.

-¿Algún problema señorita Utonio?- Preguntó molesto el profesor Robin.

Ella no era la del problema, ni siquiera se puede considerar que Brick tuviera el problema , de hecho él era un problema. _¿Cómo el universo accedido a que ese bárbaro naciera?_  
Todos miraban a Blossom esperando una respuesta, algunas chicas reían tontamente, Blossom no las culpaba parecía una loca, aun seguía abrazando a su propia cabeza y tirada en el suelo.

-Todo está bien, solo que mis brazos ya no aguantaron, perdón- esa respuesta pareció recapacitar el mal humor del profesor, su marcado ceño se suavizo un poco.

- De acuerdo chicas , creo que por hoy acabamos, tomen una cuerda y no sé, hagan algo con ella-dijo el profesor con indiferencia y se fue dirigiéndose a las gradas frente al campo donde jugaban los chicos.  
En el patio hubo muchos aplausos y suspiros de alivio de las chicas, enseguida ellas se levantaron y comenzaron a sobar sus extremidades, y percatarse que aun había sensibilidad.  
Algunas fueron por la cuerda que se encontraba tirada junto a unos balones, y sencillamente jugaron a la cuerda, otras tomaron un balon de basket y comenzaron un partido, el resto fue hacia las gradas (no por estar cerca del profesor ken- a excepción de princesa y sus precoces amigas- si no para matar el tiempo).

Blossom y Bell convencieron a Buttercup de ir a las gradas a relajarse un rato. Esta última se negaba, para ella relajarse no estaba asociado con quedarse sentada, quería ir al patio a aplastar a algunas nenitas que se hacían llamar deportistas, al final la convencieron asegurándole que el resultado final sería que Buttercup, con el genio que en esos momentos se cargaba finalizaría golpeando a alguna frágil chica.

-Y bien Blossom ¿Qué te paso hace rato?- pregunto la chica de largos cabellos castaños (Bell).

-Mmmm,…. si sexto sentido me dice que el causante fue un chico, si un chico -Buttercup comenzó a imitar a una adivina, cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cuerpo adelante y atrás- si lo veo, es un alto pelirrojo de ojos ¡DIOS! tiene los ojos del diablo- la ojiverde abrió los ojos y sonrió con pena- los espíritus dicen que el diablo ha salido del infierno solo para divertirse un rato con una bella virgen... y pelirroja.

- Lo has adivinado bruja, Brick, no sé que le hice es decir desde que lo conocí me trato como si yo fuera su juguetito nuevo, y lo peor este niñote caprichoso aun no se aburre de mi- dijo irritada mirándolo correr en el campo, lanzándole miradas asesinas desde su lugar.

_-"Dicho que he dicho el capricho es el crimen de la pasión cuando no existe amor"_ a lo mejor es temprano para ustedes dos, ¿no lo crees Blossom?- dijo sonriendo inocentemente Bell hacia las dos chicas anonadadas que tenia a un lado-¿Qué?

Ciertamente Bell era una chica sencilla, pensativa y con una mente que volaba a la hora de hablar provocaba un temblor en las mente de los demás.

Blossom y Buttercup quedaron en blanco por varios segundos hasta que las carcajadas de Buttercup estallaron.

- Jajaja si Blossom a lo mejor el diablo no es tan malo, solo es tímido- miró pícaramente a su amiga y golpeo su hombro bruscamente- anda ve y dale un empujoncito, a ver cuál de los dos cede primero.

Con el golpe la pelirroja reacciono mirando a Bell y luego a Buttercup, con la boca abierta, había olvidado cómo se habla y de sus labios salían absurdas palabras.

-¿Qué?...tu...ustedes...el...yo...¿amor?-analizo la perturbadora palabra y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa- En primer lugar Bell no existe la pequeña y diminuta posibilidad que el tipo que está corriendo halla y yo tengamos la muy absurda idea de compartir un sentimiento o pensamiento similar, yo pienso en rosas ...el piensa en Mierda, Yo pienso en atardeceres... el piensa en mas Mierda, Yo pienso en amor … él piensa en mas mierda, es decir en el mismo. Y tu Doctora Phill guarda tus consejos para ti misma y no para los demás que estamos sanos-. Las dos amigas se quedaron viendo a la alterada chica, y se miraron mutuamente, cuando Blossom alzaba la voz molesta realmente daba miedo, y el único consejo que pueden seguir de su instinto de sobrevivencia es : Cierra la boca y sobrevive.

Todo quedo en silencio por un rato, tenso de primero pero fue disminuyendo, hasta que una chillona voz destruyo la tranquilidad.

-¿Qué hacen feas?- frente a ellas apareció la princesa, seguida de su sequito de estúpidas a las que llamaba amigas, los demás las conocían como viles servidoras del mal.

-Respirando aire puro libre de bacterias, desgraciadamente la contaminación parece que sigue creciendo y esparciéndose- respondió molesta la morena.

-Siempre tan simpático, perdón simpática-corrigió arrogantemente- a veces olvido que eres chica, es difícil recordarlo con esa actitud y aroma que desprendes- Morbuduck con sus largos dedos tapo su nariz exclamando con asco , su amigas solo rieron por el acto.

- Y mas se te va a olvidar cuando te deje deforme con mis puños- se levanto rápidamente Buttercup, alzando sus puños en el aire, Bell se irguió velozmente y se arrojo arriba de su amiga, impidiendo que esta se fuera arriba de la malcriada, Buttercup ya había sido castigada varias veces por su actitud violenta y se le advirtió que una queja mas y seria suspendida.

-¡Suéltame Bell, ahora mismo, déjame enseñarle quien es la fea aquí después de que le arranque medio rostro!- grito exasperada la chica.

- ¡!Noo! Guarda silencio, recuerda tu carta de conducta y la amenaza, el profesor esta aquí puede escucharte y mandarte a dirección- trato de racionalizar a la mente nublada de Buttercup, pero sus palabras se perdían con el ruido de molestia que exclamaba la ojiverde.

Las intrusas solo veían la escena, ansiosas del error que estaba a punto de cometer la chica, claro tenían pavor de la fuerza de Buttercup pero pensaban que serian mas rápidas e irían tras la ayuda del sexy profesor.

-Buttercup tranquilízate - intervino por primera vez Blossom, ordenó con voz clara y precisa, miro fijamente a su amiga- por lo viso esta niña esta ganándote tan fácilmente, me sorprende de tí Buttercup se que eres impulsiva pero no estúpida, no ves que solo te está provocando- esas frías palabras parecieron que daban su efecto en el comportamiento de la chica que sencillamente fue enfriándose también, Blossom sonrió al ver que funcionó pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vió esa pequeña molestia que aún seguía parada frente a ellas- Y tu princesa ¿Por qué mejor no te vas de aquí y desapareces de la vista de Buttercup? porque creo que ella aun no sabe que será sancionada "_Si ella te golpea dentro del instituto_ "pero será ignorada su falta si te golpea fuera- Buttercup al oír esto sonrió burlonamente a la pálida princesa y trono sus nudillos, provocando un efecto más aterrador- Ups creo que ahora lo sabe.

Princesa trago saliva y dio un par de pasos atrás, oyó atrás de ella: ¡Cuidado!, pero ya era muy tarde sobrepaso la orilla de la grada y cayo.  
No solo las chicas fueron espectadoras si no también el Profesor Robin y el equipo entero de futbol.  
Las risas aumentaron, Brick a lo lejos observo la escena y vio que la culpable era la más cercana a la princesa. Blossom.

_Eres una maldita, Blossom_. Pensó Brick, rio alto, no solo por la horrenda caída que tuvo esa mocosa si no también porque fue Blossom quién la provoco. La pelirroja ingenuamente ignoraba el hecho que era la única chica que tenia la facilidad de hacer reír a Brick. Claro el era un chico aparentemente alegre pero era raro que riera, bueno era raro si cerca no estaba Blossom.

Fuera de casa Blossom era la única persona que podía sacarle una carcajada.  
Aunque una parte de él le replicaba:¡!Le das demasiado crédito y valor a esa simple chica, Brick deja de pensar en ella y concéntrate en tus problemas! Pero otra parte le gritaba mas fuerte: "¡Disfruta tu pequeño espacio de alegría, ¿acaso lo arruinaras solo para amargarte la vida?"

Nadie sabía de sus problemas, nadie realmente lo conocía, nadie podía despejar por un rato su realidad, nadie excepto Blossom. Sin embargo, era mejor que ella ignorara y nunca supiera de los pensamientos tan incoherentes y cursis que el tenía, aparte era más divertido hacerle la vida más complicada.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un hombro paso golpeando el suyo, volteo a ver quien había sido, viendo una espalda con una postura altanera, que seguía caminando como si nada.

-Fijate, idiota- Brick le reclamo a Mitch.

Desde que había comenzado en año, existía una rivalidad, nacida de la envidia de Mitch. Brick era tan capaz de ganarle en variadas disciplinas, que una sana competencia se volvieron en unos celos peligrosos, la reacción del otro fue normal. Responder y nunca dejar ser pisoteado.

_Lastima que no se usa en todas las situaciones._

-Pues a la otra no te quedes como un poste, debiste apártate- respondió por encima del hombro con una irritante indiferencia.

-¿Qué es todo lo que harás?¿ Empujarme y responderme como si fueras alguien?-pregunto burlonamente.

-¿Quieres algo más? por mi encantado, desde hace tiempo que he querido arruinarte esa bonita cara, nenita-se acerco tanto que ambos cuerpo solo estaban separados por centímetros.

La atmosfera se tenso tanto que algunos la sintieron y fueron hacia sus compañeros.

Una bola de chicos rodeaba a estos dos perros de pelea. Vitoreando a su favorito. El tumulto se dejo llevar por las hormonas creando un mini coliseo.

-Ay ¿estás bien? - dijo Blossom con una fingida preocupación-Parece que esa caída fue algo fuerte, y más porque no hubo nada que acolchonara tu trasero.

Buttercup comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas, y tranquilizar su risa, Bell por su parte disimulo su risa tapándose discretamente la boca con su mano.

-Auch eso debió de haberte dolido- inclusive sus amigas no podían disimular la solo sonrió.

_Karma, tan bello karma_, Pensó Blossom, algo a lo lejos capto su atención una gorra roja estaba frente a unos cabellos castaños y frente a ellos había una multitud.

Inconscientemente la reacción de Blossom fue ir hacia el lugar, las demás chicas notaron el espectáculo que se realizaba en el campo. La cantidad de personas se duplico con la presencia de las chicas. La pelirroja empujo a todo aquel que estorbara.

Llego al origen, se sorprendió al ver las cara de los chicos, eso sí era de asuntarse, ambos mostraban caras totalmente transformadas, una capa de desprecio se mostraba. Los dos estaban a punto de recibir un golpe del otro hasta que un par de manos detuvo ambos puños.

El profesor Robín estaba en medio, nadie había notado su precedencia hasta que actuó.

-¡Brick. Mitch! ¿Qué diablos hacen? -Soltó bruscamente ambos puños y alzó la voz- me distraigo un poco y al volver veo a un par de animales apunto de atacar. Mitch no eres un buen alumno y aparte de ello eres uno de los mas problemáticos del instituto, se te ha advertido que una pelea más y estarás fuera, No con reporte, NO con suspensión, si no EXPULSADO- disminuyo su tono y se dirigió a Brick- Y tu Brick, me sorprendes siendo uno de los más destacados deberías de ser uno de los pocos que saldrá limpio de este basurero y llegar a ser alguien- pero al igual que Mitch también eres uno de los mas revoltosos, te hare esta última advertencia , UNA PELEA MAS y EXPULSADO, ¿entendiste?

Brick respiraba ruidosamente, controlándose, su vista no se despego ni un momento de la mirada de Mitch hasta que se le hizo esa pregunta.

-Muy claro me quedo- respondió fríamente.

-Bien, eso espero- y mirando a la multitud grito- y ustedes bola de arguenderos, ¿Se les perdió algo? ¿O es que vinieron aquí solo para pedirme mas ejercicio?- Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas, la gente desapareció, y cada uno volvió a lo suyo, murmurando en voz baja cual hubiera sido el ganador.

-Mitch creció en la calle, le hubiera roto cualquier hueso a Brick... –

-Sin duda Brick ganaría, siempre le ha ganado a Mitch...-

-Brick es más fuerte, solo el envidioso de Mitch quiere lanzar su veneno... –

-Pues ambos son mis amigos, no quiero dar mi opinión...

Bell llego por último, caminando tranquilamente como si los chicos la esperaran para empezar su lucha, y por consecuente perdiendo así el clímax de la obra.

-¿Quién ganó? –

-El aburrimiento-exclamo molesta la morena-hace tanto que no pasaba nada interesante en este holocausto y cuando está a punto de ocurrir algo , un imbécil viene y lo arruina. Solo te perdiste un drama.

-Oh ya veo-hizo un gesto de comprensión- quieren beber algo, tengo sed.  
Buttercup miro extrañada a Bell, nunca llagaría a tener esa actitud tan relajada, y absorta del mundo y la realidad. ¿Qué diablos? tenía hambre y solo deseaba encajarle el colmillo a una deliciosa hamburguesa.

-¿No vienes?-preguntaron a Blossom que seguía perdida.  
No dejaba de ver a Mitch que miraba con ojos asesinos a Brick, que le respondía igual. Sabía que la tranquilidad no iba a durar y ella iba a estar alli presente por si acaso ocurrían confrontación. Robín veía también a esos dos muchachos, y sabia también que tarde o temprano una pelea iba a estallar.

-No, aquí me quedo.-

Se quedaría allí, nadie la movería, si Mitch intentaría algo ella se quedaría para aprovechar la situación.


	2. Confrontaciones

El partido se reanudo.

Los chicos volvieron al juego. Decidieron que mejor comenzar un juego amistoso para aprovechar los últimos minutos de la única materia que todos aprueban con excelencia por ser una de las mas fáciles.

Todos ocuparon sus posiciones, desgraciadamente Mitch y Brick eran los delanteros de ambos equipos.

Oportunidad perfecta para arreglar o empeorar las cosas.  
El juego inicio al ser escuchado el silbato de Robín. Juego amistoso para unos, excelente oportunidad para vencer para otros.

El balón volaba de aquí para allá, parecía como si huyera de esas fuertes patadas. Nadie duraba más de 5 segundos con él, ya que otro venia y lo hurtaba y justo cuando este llegaba a una portería, alguien más aparecía y se llevaba el balón lejos de allí. El juego continuaba así hasta que Brick tomo posesión del balón y se dirigió a anotar un gol pero este no se logró porque de la nada Mitch apareció por la espalda de Brick metiendo su pie entre las de él. Por consecuencia, Brick cayo y dio un par de giros, lastimándose.  
El silbado enseguida sonó, deteniendo momentáneamente el partido. Robín se acerco al lugar donde se cometió la falta¨. Si hubiera sido otro, Robín solo se haría de la vista gorda o simplemente gritaría: "¡Tu, el que está tirado en el suelo, NO EXAGERES Y LEVANTATE MUÑECA". pero perfectamente sabia que entre estos dos había guerra declarada y su anterior discurso solo los había enfriado un poco. Fue hacia ellos solo para reiterarle a Mitch su amenaza.

-¿Y bien, ¿qué paso aquí?

-Perdón hermano a veces me dejo llevar por el juego- se disculpó sínicamente y peor aún extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Si claro - rodo sus ojos- mas te vale que tus ganas de ganar no sean una sola ridícula excusa para empezar aquí una pelea, a los dos les digo que si veo un pequeño problema, una mísera discusión, serán automáticamente llevados a dirección, y te lo recalco a ti Mitch, tendré mis ojos sobre ti en todo momento.- Mitch puso los ojos en blanco.

El castaño se fue, Brick se levanto del suelo sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones y observando a su enemigo alejarse.

-Se que eres listo Brick, no le sigas la corriente a ese tarado, no te preocupes si veo una falta no hagas nada, que yo me encargare de ese- poso una mano sobre el hombro de Brick y le sonrió.

Robín volvió a las gradas y se quedo allí parado cerca de una esquina de esta. Blossom estaba cerca de él, sentada justamente en la esquina. Había visto todo lo sucedido.

Así que la estupidez de Mitch brilla en su mayor esplendor, no mide las consecuencias o mejor dicho no le importan. En cualquier oportunidad que se le presente cometerá falta intencional con Brick, iniciando así una pelea.

Dedujo la chica. Pero Brick no es como Mitch, claro es un bruto con testosterona alterada pero no es tonto, sabe que esa pelea puede perjudicarlo. Aunque sería divertido verlo siendo golpeado sin que pueda responder.

Brick no se defendería pero alguien si lo haría.

El profesor Robín.

Sin embargo era cosa de solo distraerlo.  
Pasaron solamente 5 minutos y Brick recupero la pelota, y como había predicho Blossom, el castaño se acercaba peligrosamente a Brick, de igual manera por la espalda. Esta era su oportunidad. Robín miraba atento.  
-Maestro, ¿ Que hará en vacaciones?- El hombre volteo confundido por la repentina pregunta de la pelirroja.

-¿Eh? este... pues... no se Blossom, saldré a la playa, iré a acampar, veré películas, lo que sea.

Blossom fingía ponerle atención pero en realidad solo admiraba la bella escea de Brick tirado a mitad de cancha.

-Oh que divertido- sonreía mas por eso que por lo que decía Robín- ¿Qué clase de películas le gustan?

Brick miro furioso a Mitch, quien reía, se incorporo rápidamente para darle su merecido al desgraciado que nuevamente le había metido el pie. Desgraciadamente la palabra EXPULSADO voló en su cabeza.

Lo bueno es que Robín había visto todo y sacaría la basura del campo, o eso pensaba el chico. Giro mirada hacia el maestro presente pero se sorprendió al ver que Robín estaba de espaldas a la cancha y se había perdido la falta. Notó que una chica estaba sentada frente a él, miro un poco mas y observo a una pelirroja, que sonreía abiertamente hacia él.

_Bruja, lo hiciste adrede_. Ladro en su interior.

Tres veces más sucedió esto, y en todas esas oportunidades la imprudente chica robaba la atención del maestro.

El corazón de Brick latía frenéticamente en su pecho, el correr casi sin parar lo tenia exhausto pero más lo tenía el coraje tragar su orgullo por evitar una confrontación. Le molestaba no poder hacer nada al respecto ya que tendría que cargar con el resultado de una expulsión pero no solo el se vería afectado, no le importaba la reacción de los dos adultos que vivan en su casa, a los que desgraciadamente la naturaleza le obligaba a llamarlos: Mama y Papa, ellos no contaban como su familia pero le dolería en el alma el desilusionar a su pequeña hermanita.

Ella que tanto se ilusiona al ver a Brick salir todos los días con una absurda y pesada mochila. Ella que siempre ha soñado con ver a Brick usando un traje de graduación como los de las películas y lanzando su birrete al aire. Esa pequeña niña que resulta ser la única paz en la vida. Por ella él se esfuerza tanto en salir y sobresalir entre todos, ser el mejor en su clase, el nunca fallar con sus materias.  
Corrió por el balón, burlo a algunos cuantos y ya se podría dar por hecho que el gol marcaría un empate o victoria para el equipo de Mitch, quien como mal deportista había evitado a toda costa las justas jugadas del pelirrojo. Mitch fue tras él, no por el inútil balón si no por él.  
Robín estaba seguro que el muchacho estaba a punto de cometer una falta, nada ni nadie iba a distraerle.

- ¿Le gusta la comida china?- preguntó Blossom.

-No-respondió secamente, sin dejar de ver hacia los chicos.

-¿Qué prefiere el verano o la primavera- insistió.

-Invierno.

_Maldita sea_ Mladijo en su interior. ¡_Volteeme a ver!_.

Inmediatamente pensó en una pregunta que nunca iba a pasar por alto.

-¿Cómo va todo con... la señorita Kaene?-la actuada inocencia pareció resultar, pues instantáneamente esa pregunta pareció afectarlo.

Se acerco hacia Blossom y se sentó justo alado de ella parecía que estaba tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta, pues solo miraba hacia sus manos ansiosas, continuamente abría y cerraba la boca, y solo un soplido salió de ella.

-Yo creí que las cosas estaban por buen camino, pensaba que ella tenía sentimientos hacia mí, estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero por lo visto estoy empezando a dudar de ella- las palabras que al inicio salían inseguras de sus labios con el transcurso de la respuesta se volvieron firmes.

-¿Duda de ella?, que acaso la ha encontrado en un plan romántico con alguien más- no daba crédito de las palabras de ese hombre, no era posible que la maestra Keane estuviera jugando con dos hombres.

-Oh por dios niña, claro que ella no está con otro- respondió arrogantemente- no puede pensar en otro que no sea yo, lo que sucede es que su absurdo orgullo de mujer la está alejando de mi, la esta cegando, ella me encontró...bueno...nos encontró...-rio nerviosamente-digamos que no me puede perdonar por un resbalón que cometí con una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Blossom lo miraba muy atenta, pero ella en su interior ya no lo escuchaba, en sus pensamientos solo podía procesar las palabras:  
Cerdo, cerdo, cerdo, ¡PUERCO!.

Mientras tanto en la cancha, Mitch exagero su táctica y además de la caída, envió un puño en el costado de Brick.  
El resto de los chicos esperaban ya una respuesta de Brick pero nada el chico solo se levanto rápidamente y sonrió a su agresor extendió a los lados sus brazos, enseñándole que ninguno de sus maniobras le había causado daño, cosa que era mentira, sus piernas sangraban.  
Mitch solo apretó sus dientes, y mirando fijamente al chico que tenia a pocos metros de él.

Tal vez físicamente había ganado Mitch pero emocionalmente Brick destrozo a su contrincante. Se mostro orgulloso de poder recibir golpes e ignorarlos fácilmente.

Se escucho el timbre del final de la hora, el equipo del castaño celebro, la victoria deportiva era de ellos.  
Algunos amigos de Brick se acercaron a el, y palmearon su espalda consolándolo en su derrota.

Es molesto no ganar, pero es pésimo perder sabiendo que uno es mejor.

-No importa Brick, a la otra ganaremos.

-Si wey ni que fuera la última vez que juguemos.

-Ya hombre, no te pongas sensible, ni que estuviera en juego dinero.

Brick asintió, sus amigos tenían razón, esta no iba ser la última vez que se enfrentaría a ese idiota.

-Puede que no hayamos ganado pero a el pisotearon el orgullo ¿Por qué no le respondió a Mitch?- Brick perfectamente escucho a uno de sus compañeros murmurar.  
Eso hizo que su mal humor empeorara.  
Hazlo por ella, hazlo por ella, hazlo por ella. Se repetía el mismo.

Nunca química había sido tan oportuna, gracias a ello, Blossom salió casi corriendo de las estupideces que salían de ese macho.

Fue hacia su casillero, por la muda de ropa, la que tenía en esos momentos estaba empapada de sudor y temía que si se la dejaba por más tiempo podría a empezar a apestar, al cerrar el casillero visualizo a sus amigas acercarse a ella, Bell tenía una manzana en su mano y solo se reía de la forma en que Buttercup hablaba de como había golpeado a su anterior víctima, usando como instrumento de masacre lo que le quedaba de su hamburguesa que tenía en un puño.

-Y bien ¿ Por qué de un momento a otro te parece de vital importancia platicar con Robín?- una voz que provenía de su espalda la sobresalto.  
Giro y se encontró con un par de ojos claramente molestos.

-¿Qué? Realmente me interesa su situación sentimental con una de mis maestras favoritas.

-No me digas- juntó sus palmas y apoyo su mentón en ellas, agregando un tono de sarcasmo-te levantaste hoy con unas inmensas ganas de hacer tu obra del dia, arreglando la vida amorosa de las pobres victimas de cupido.

- ¡No fui yo quien empezó!- cerro ruidosamente la puerta de su casillero.

-Hey, pero caramelo, no estamos en las mismas circunstancias, yo tengo la soga en el cuello, en el mínimo error y salgo de este lugar-dio una pausa y se acerco lentamente hacia la chica con una mirada juguetona en sus labios-y principalmente salgo de tu vida. No creo que eso te gustaría, admite que sin mi tu vida resultaría ser muy aburrida.

-¿Aburrida? Querrás decir fácil. Tu complicas mi existencia, "caramelo"-ladro enojada.

-Una vida aburrida. Una vida fácil. Creo que ambos pueden usarse como sinónimos-medito unos momentos y se acercaba mas y mas a Blossom hasta acortar la distancia de ambos.

-Ok. Ya me harte ¿Por qué me molestas tanto? ...¿Acaso te he ofendido o algo?...¿O sencillamente no soy de tu agrado?-su tartamudeo empezó a evidenciarse, esa mirada que él le enviaba la empezó a ponerse nerviosa.  
Una pausa espera se dio. Brick levanto la mirada pensativo, buscando una respuesta a la pregunta de esa linda chica que vivía mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos.

-Blossom...-susurro su nombre-puedes tomar como un hecho que es imposible que resultes desagradable a una persona, y mucho menos ser desagradable para un chico-su expresión era seria.

Blossom solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y finalmente se detuvo con esa declaración. Podía sentir que sus mejillas ardían. Su mente se nublo por completo, los argumentos estaban fuera de su alcance. Tenía tan cerca el rostro de Brick que no podía pensar en nada más que en él. La presencia del alunando desapareció. En esos momentos solo estaban Brick, ella y su loco corazón que no podía relajarse.

Una tos ruidosa la saco del trance, sus amigas estaban muy cerca de ellas, claramente incomodas por tal escena.

-Em... creo que interrumpimos en un mal momento, esto va rápido Blossom, ¿me puedes prestar una de tus blusas?-Blossom solo asintió, no podía articular las palabras, y por lo visto tampoco podía procesar movimiento, ya que Buttercup se empezó a desesperar por la lentitud de su amiga-¡AHORITA! ósea ¡YA!  
La pelirroja pareció que conectaba de nuevo su mente con la realidad.

-Lo siento, si claro-torpemente abrió su casillero y saco de él una blusa extra que siempre tenía en estos casos, que resultaba ser siempre que había Clase de educación física.  
Su agresiva amiga nunca se molestaba en cargar una blusa extra para la hora de Educación física, la olvidaba o sencillamente no le molestaba el olor a sudor.

-Bueno, creo que ya nos vamos chicos, sigan con lo suyo-sugirió Bell. Y ambas chicas partieron del lugar dejando a ambos pelirrojos.

-Oigan, espérenme-Blossom recogió del suelo sus pertenencias y partió velozmente hacia sus dos amigas, dejando a un sonriente Chico que la miraba como huía perturbada de él.


	3. Noticia ¿Buena o mala?

Hcae 11 años parte 3

* * *

Con solo unos rápidos pasos alcanzo a sus amigas, las dos miraban al frente sin voltearla a ver, en cambio Blossom tenía su cabeza gacha, no podía verlas a la cara y darles una explicación.

¿Como podría explicar ese acercamiento tan extraño e inusual entre ella y Brick?

¿Como explicar su comportamiento tan estupido?

¿Como podria volver a ver a Brick sin sonrojarse y tartamudear?

Sabia que ellas morían de ganas de saber que había pasado, pero se le hacía extraño el porque no empezaban con su interrogatorio, tal vez era porque los pasillo estaban atestados de alumnos y ellas estaban seguras que armarian algun alboroto, o la otra posible respuesta era que ellas respetarian su privacidad y no comentaria nada. Algo le decia que de ninguna manera era por la primera.

Habian llevado a los baños y se quitaron sus sucias ropas por ropa fresca y limpia.

Blossom tenia una pequeña blusa blanca de tirantes finos, su favorita por ser tan ligera, conjugado con una falda rosa de tablones, pero desgraciadamente habia olvidado traer sus zapatillas, con ese momento de remolinos en su cabeza los habia dejhado en su casillero y tomado lo primero que tenia en sus manos, y se dejo sus tennis.  
Salio del cubiculo y sus amigas ya estaban listas, rio por la clara incomodidad de Buttercup, sin darse cuanta había tomado la peor blusa para ella, era una blusa negra muy ajustada, a Blossom le ajustaba bien, pero era otro caso para la morena, ya que ella tenia mas pecho que sus dos amigas y esta prenda hacia que sus senos se vieron mas grandes e irregulares para alguien de su edad, si de por si odiaba lo femenino despreciaba lucir como una puta. Cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho para disimularlo un poco.  
Bell traia las prendas que la caracterizaban tanto como una chica hippie, morados pantalones holgados con una blusa de tirantes caidos.

Caminaron hacia su aula con ese incomodo silencio que anteriormente estaba presente, y notaron que estaba casi vacía a excepcion de algunos cuantos. Cada una se dirigio a su asiento, Bell se sentaba delante de Buttercup, ella por ser alta tapaba con su espalda a su amiga cuando tenia hambre o sueño en clase de química, calculo, literatura, y todas clases realmente.  
Blossom se situaba a lado de sus amigas, no tan lejos para no conversar con ellas pero lo suficiente para no escuchar sus ronquidos.

Camino con cansancio hacia su pupitre, descolgó de su hombro su mochila y la arrojo al suelo, justo al sentarse sintio que su asiento se movía de lugar, hacia la derecha, se agarro fuertemente a la paleta por el brusco movimiento, y termino sentada rente las dos chicas que la miraban intensamente, sewntia que estaba en una sala de interrotorios, con dos apasionados policias, Buttercup tenia su manos apoyadas en la paleta del asiento de Blossom con su rostro muy cerca al de ella, Bell estaba tras la morena con la mano apoyada en su cadera.  
Creia podert leer las placas de cada una, la de Bell decia:"Policia bueno", en cambio la de Buttercup decia con letras doradas y grandes: ¡Cuidado con el perro!

Ninguna le despego la mirada a la pelirroja.

-Nos diras todo lo que queremos saber-Sus firmes palabras hacian que su peticion pareciera mas una orden.

-Buttercup, no seas tan directa es mejor que ella nos diga a su ritmo las cosas, aunque... ¡¿Por que no nos habias dicho?!-dijo exaltada.

-Porque sencillamente queria tener esos tipicos y cursiles romanmces secretos de pelicula- giro a responder a la castaña.

-Si es asi hay que respetar su ahora descubierto secreto-sonrio satisfecha.

-Si queria manterlo en secreto era mejor que se vieran en un lugar mas privado y no armar esa escena tan estupida y ñoña de novela.

-Vamos tienes que admitir que hacen bonita pareja.

-La matada fresa y nerd rebelde, uy que romantico-exclamo sarcasticamente.

-¿Desde cuando tenian su relacion?

-¿Quien tuvo los pantalones para confesarsele al otro? De seguro tu ¿verdad desesperada?-Sugirio con picardia.

-¿Ya lo presentaste a tus papas?

-¿Dime que ya le haz sacado algo de dinero?

-Blossom...

-Blossom...

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-grito ya cansada de tantas preguntas e hipotesis absurdas de parte de las dos chicas frente a ella, que no dejaban de hablar de ella sin la molestia de consultar la verdad.  
Desde que habian entrado al aula, no la haian dejado hablar ni defenderse.

Con solo unos rapidos pasos alcanzo a sus amigas, las dos miraban al frente sin volterla a ver, en cambio Blossom tenia su cabeza gacha, no podia verlas a la cara y darles una explicacion.

¿Como podria explicar ese acercamiento tan extraño e inusual entre ella y Brick?

¿Como explicar su comportamiento tan estupido?

¿Como podria volver a ver a Brick sin sonrojarse y tartamudear?  
Sabia que ellas morian de ganas de saber que habia pasado, pero se le hacia extraño el porque no empezaban con su interrogatorio, tal vez era porque los pasillo estaban atestados de alumnos y ellas estaban seguras que armarian algun alboroto, o la otra posible respuesta era que ellas respetarian su privacidad y no comentaria nada. Algo le decia que de ninguna manera era por la primera.  
Habian llevado a los baños y se quitaron sus sucias ropas por ropa fresca y limpia.  
Blossom tenia una pequeña blusa blanca de tirantes finos, su favorita por ser tan ligera, conjugado con una falda rosa de tablones, pero desgraciadamente habia olvidado traer sus zapatillas, con ese momento de remolinos en su cabeza los habia dejhado en su casillero y tomado lo primero que tenia en sus manos, por ello no le queod de otras mas que usar su falda con sus toscos tennis.

Salio del cubiculo y sus amigas ya estaban listas, rio por la clara incomodidad de Buttercup, sin darse cuenta habia tomado la peor blusa para la agresiva chica, era una blusa negra muy ajustada, a blossom le ajustaba bien, pero era otro caso para la morena, ya que ella tenia mas pecho que sus dos amigas y esta prenda hacia que sus senos se vieron mas grandes e irregulares para alguien de su edad, si de por si odiaba lo femenino despreciaba lucir como una puta. Cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho para disimularlo un poco.  
Bell traia las prendas que la caracterizaban tanto como una chica hippie, morados pantalones holgados con una blusa de tirantes caidos.

Caminaron hacia su aula pero con las continuas quejas de la morena en el trayecto ya no estaba presente ese incomodo silencio que anteriormente estaba , al llegar notaron que estaba casi vacia a excepcion de algunos cuantos. Cada una se dirigio a su asiento, Bell se senrtaba delante de Buttercup, ella por ser alta tapaba con su espalda a su amiga cuando tenia hambre o sueño en clase de quimica, calculo, literatura, y todas clases realmente.  
Blossom se situaba a lado de sus amigas, no tan lejos para no conversdar con ellas pero lo suficiente para no escuchar sus ronquidos.

Camino con tranquilidad hacia su pupitre, pensaba que de seguro sus amigas habian olvidado el incidente de hace rato y no la atosigarian con preguntas, descolgo de su hombro su mochila y la arrojo al suelo, justo al sentarse sintio que su asiento se movia de lugar, hacia la derecha, se agarro fuertemente a la paleta por el brusco movimiento, y termino sentada rente las dos chicas que la miraban intensamente.  
¿Cómo pudo haber creido que lo dejarian haci de facil las cosas?  
Sewntia que estaba en una sala de interrotorios, con dos apasionados policias, Buttercup tenia su manos apoyadas en la paleta del asiento de Blossom con su rostro muy cerca al de ella, Bell estaba tras la morena con la mano apoyada en su cadera.

Creia podert leer las placas de cada una, la de Bell decia:"Policia bueno", en cambio la de Buttercup decia con letras doradas y grandes: ¡Cuidado con el perro!  
Ninguna le despego la mirada a la pelirroja.

-Nos diras todo lo que queremos saber-Sus firmes palabras hacian que su peticion pareciera mas una orden.

-Buttercup, no seas tan directa es mejor que ella nos diga a su ritmo las cosas, aunque... ¡¿Por que no nos habias dicho?!-dijo exaltada.

-Porque sencillamente queria tener esos tipicos y cursiles romanmces secretos de pelicula- giro a responder a la castaña.

-Si es asi hay que respetar su ahora descubierto secreto-sonrio satisfecha.

-Si queria manterlo en secreto era mejor que se vieran en un lugar mas privado y no armar esa escena tan estupida y ñoña de novela.

-Vamos tienes que admitir que hacen bonita pareja.

-La matada fresa y nerd rebelde, uy que romantico-exclamo sarcasticamente.

-¿Desde cuando tenian su relacion?

-¿Quien tuvo los pantalones para confesarsele al otro? De seguro tu ¿verdad desesperada?-Sugirio con picardia.

-¿Ya lo presentaste a tus papas?

-¿Dime que ya le haz sacado algo de dinero?

-Blossom...

-Blossom...

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-grito ya cansada de tantas preguntas e hipotesis absurdas de parte de las dos chicas frente a ella, que no dejaban de hablar de ella sin la molestia de consultar la verdad.  
Desde que habian entrado al aula, no la haian dejado hablar ni defenderse

-Lo que vieron fue…-trato de encontrar en vano una palabra adecuada – No es lo que piensan. Se que lo que paso parece algo, pero realmente lo que paso no fue lo que ustedes piensan que fue, porque en realidad lo que paso no fue nada, si fue, pero no fue lo que ustedes creen que fue – para alivio de los pulmones de Blossom la mano de Buttercup impidio que siguiera saliendo todo el aire en palabras incoherentes.

-Cierra la boca, toma aire, relajate y puedes contarnos las cosas con mas claridad porque en verdad mujer , solo vomitaste palabras.

Bajo su mano, y la pelirroja obedecio tomo aire y su cerebro se lleno denuevo de oxigeno.

-Saben ustedes perfectamnte que Brick l encanta hacer el papel de conquistador y pues me lanzo una de sus tecnicas…

-Y por lo visto le funciono-murmuro en bajo la morena.  
A los oidos de la oji-rosa el comentario fue lo suficientemente claro para dirigirle una mirada de odio.

-No me afecto en la forma en que tu piensas, lo que sucedió es que me saco de lugar, me tomo desprevenida, si esa es la palabra "desprevenida".

-¿De verdad te sientes firme y honesta en tu respuesta?- comento la castaña.  
Blossom medito por unos momentos, ¿Firme y honesta? No. La respuesta surgio automanticamnte en sus pensamientos, pero esa negtiva solo quedaria entre ella y su conciencia porque no deseaba que nadie supiera lo que ella realmente sentia por ese desesperante pelirrojo.

Lo que sucedió frente a su casillero era algo que solo habia sucedido solo en sus sueños. Sueños en los que Brick la trataba con dulzura, en las que le robaba besos. Aunque esos sueños quedaban en el olvido al despertar y enfrentarse a la realidad en que Brick la trataba como a un bufon. Pero en la forma en que el la miro la hizo realmente sentirse feliz.  
Estupidas fantasias de enamorada. Se auto-recriminaba.

- Por supuesto.

-Bien, me conformo con esa respuesta, pero ya sabes si entre ustedes si hay algo y nos lo ocultas para que nadie se entere, te juro, que lo publicare en el facebook, y me metere a tu cuenta y publicare en el muro de Brick "¿Cómo crees que seran nuestros hijos?"

-Yo nunca diria algo tan tonto.

-Recuerda que el amor es una posbile explicaciones que damos cuando cometemos errores- comento Bell.

-Por ultima vez, no estoy enamorada.

-De acuerdo dejemos el aburrido tema del amor y pasemos a algo mas interesante "LA TRAICION" , vieron anoche La ley y el orden. Oh amo ese programa, pasaron el capitulo en que esa loca tipa que le corta los…  
Y empezaron a matar el tiempo platicando de las mejores series que estaban estrenando temporada. Blossom se sento en el suelo alado de los asientos de las otras dos.  
Mientras pasaban los minutos, el aula comenzo a llenarse del alumnado, la mayoria eran chicos pues las chicas aun estaban haciendo fila en los baños. Disimuladamente Blossom busco al chico de la gorra, agradecio a los cielos que aun no estaba presente pero su alegria se vio congelada al escuchar claramnte su voz que provenia desde afuera del salon.

- Solo dejame arreglar unas cosas en i casa y despues te alcanzo.  
Brick estaba en el marcod e la puerta frente a un chico del salon continuo.  
Sintio como el sudor frio empezaba a deslizar de su nuca. Ahora como debia ser el comportamiento hacia el. Ser amigable no era una opcion. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era ignorarlo, el veria que ella habia olvidado el asunto y el tendria que hacer lo mismo.

Termino de hablar y se depsidio de su amigo. Era hora de la camino hacia su direccion no por ella, si no por cosas de la vida el se sentaba justo atrás de darse cuenta no le quitaba de encimala mirada y el sintio su mirada pues la atrapo observandolo.

-Ufff, chicos este lugar huele verdaderamente a pubertad- La señorita Keane comento en alto hacia su clase, retrocedio dramaticamnete figurando que el hedor a sudor hacia un campo de proteccion- Chicos, especialmente ustedes varones hagan un favor a mi nariz y ojos y a la proxima procuren no pelearse con el aghua y jabon.  
La maestra saco de su bolso un perfume y exparcio un poco alrededr de ella.

-Un poco mejor- la señorita Keane sonrio hacia los chicos y se dirigio a su escritorio peor se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando vio a Blossom tirada en el suelo.

-Blossom, cariño, eres una señorita no un trapeador, levantate del sucio piso que ensuciaras tu falda – aconsejo dulcemente la mujer.  
Blossom avergonzada por el reproche se levanto y limpio la parte trasrea de su falda. La chica amaba a su maestra pero odiaba que la tratara como si fuera una niña. Y la pena era ya suficiente para su ego el ser vista por todos empeoraba las cosas.

-Con su gran trasero , Blossom trapea el suelo- una rima con ritmo (es decir una porra) retumbo en el aula.  
Brick vocifero desde atrás de Buttercup.

-Con su gran trasero, Blossom trapea el suelo. Con su gran trasero, Blossom trapea el suelo.- y siguio con la maldad peor ahora acompañado de los demas chicos. Incluida de su amiga que no se resistio a la contagiosa rima.  
La sangre le tiño de rojo al rostro de Blossom, su boca y sus ojos formaban unas grandes "O".  
La sangre helada por la sorpresa la dejaron petrificada en medio del salon, no movia ni sus brazos ni sus piernas solo se quedaba alli parada siendo expectadora de la total burla del salon.  
A lo lejos escuchaba como la señorita trataba de calmar a sus compañeros.

-chicos, tranquilos , chicos, es suficiente.  
Niña y gorda, dos insulto en minutos. El un agudo silbido timbro en todo el espacio. Todos callaron. La maestra alejo los dedos de sus labios.

-He dicho silencio, todos calmen sus hormonas, guarden silencio- elevaba y bajaba sus manos tratando de que todos dejaran el alboroto y giro hacia Blossom- Blossom pequeña no te acomplejes no estas gorda, y brick pidele una disculpa a...

No termino la frase ya que en la puerta alguien la buscaba, el chico de los mensajes tenia un par de papeles bajo el brazo y hacia señas hacia la profesora para que saliera un momento del aula.

-ahorita vuelvo, Blossom a tu asiento.

Dicho esto salio.

Blossom continuaba sin hablar, ni moverse mientra la tutora hablAba pero cuando salio, sitnio que la sangre se calentaba en sus venas, hasta llegar al punto en que la podia sentir hervir.  
Brick siempre la molestaba, pero esta vez se cruzo la linea entre lo personal a lo colectivo.  
Estaba mas que molesta, mas que enojada, FURIOSA era la palabra para su estado de animo.

-Sientate nalgona, que ya paso- Brick le aconsejo con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto lo caracterizaba.  
Blossom dio media vuelta hacia su asiento, pero sin que nadie se lo esperara azoto la palma de su mano en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Todo el mundo enseguida giro su cuerpo para poder verificar si en verdad era lo que se habia escuchado. Nadie se movia, ni Buttercup, ni bell e inclusive Brick se quedo plasmado en su lugar con el rostro levemente volteado hacia un lado. Pareciera que trancurrio mucho tiempo, que en realidad fueron segundos.  
Era lo que el necesitaba, una llamada de atencion, esta era lo que el merecia por tratarla de esa manera. Por hacerla el hazmereir del salon. Una bofetada, lo educaria, lo mas problable era que su madre nunca le hubiera aplicado una.

Lastima, con una de estas tal vez fuera alguien respetuoso hacia las damas. Penso.  
Sintio como su mano palpitaba, el golpe habia sido duro y fuerte. Su cuerpo la empezaba a sentir pesada.  
Wow, si a mi me duele la mano ¿como sentira su rostro? Sonrio con satisfaccion al ver su obra.  
La ira paso a ser dicha, los resultado fueron acertados. El dolor estaba marcado firmemente en su nemesis. La mejilla del pelirrojo estaba casi tan roja como su gorra, no como sus ojos, porque en esos momentos sus ojos estaban blancos, no literalmente blancos, sino que su rostro no tenia expresion. Se dice que los ojos son la ventana del alma, pues el alma de Brick estaba en nada, ningun sentoimiento se veia en ellos, talvez era la sopresa o el insoportable dolor lo que lo tenia asi, de cualquier manera ella se regocijo al verlo destrozado.

-Vuelve a atentar contra mi, y te juro por amor a Dios que te marcare la otra asquerosa mitad de tu cara- y con el menton en alto se retiro a su pupitre.

Nada. Nada. Nada.  
Su mente no procesaba informacion. Exactamente su cabeza estaba en cero. Desde el momento en que en aula retumbo por impacto hasta que ella se sento dignamente en su asiento, sus pensamiento no emergian.  
Nunca antes en la vida, ninguna chica lo habia golpeado, tal vez una que otra ex lo habia insultado con maldiciones que inclusive era raro qe sus amigos dijeran pero lanzarle un golpe directamente. JAMAS.  
No vio venir la reaccion de la chica. Su rostro plapitaba, le dolia de sobremanera, era una chica con una mano pesada. LITERALMENTE.

Su primer movimiento fue levantar su mano hasta su rostro e inspeccionarlo.  
Caliente e hinchado.

Su conciencia le sugeria que puede que el se lo haya estado buscando. La paciencia de Blossom tenia un limite y el lo habia arrebasado.

Sin mirar, sabia que todo el mundo lo veia, veia cual seria su proximo movimiento ¿levantarse e irle a reclamar a la chica? ¿gritarle algun insulto? La respuesta seria un NO.  
Se lo tenia merecido, aparte nunca le haria algo en contra de Blossom... Bueno no con malas intenciones.  
Si acaso la llegaba a molestar era porque era divertido, no porque quisiera lastimarla de verdad. Ella era una chica muy dulce y por ello le causaba risa verla roja de coraje.  
¿Estaba enamorado de ella? No, ¿si?, no lo sabia realmente. Aunque la respuerta fuese si, no intentaria nada. Su vida personal era un caos, nada estab en orden y sobre todo estos ultimos dias han sido un infireno para el. Y una novia seria una distraccion, su atencion giarab a su hermana.  
Pero esto no seria una excusa para su comportamiento. Decidio que tendria que pedirle disculpas a Blossom.

-Bl...

Apenas iba a llamr su atencion cuando la Señorita Keane regreso y llamo a todos para comenzar la clase. Fue al escritorio y acomodo los paleles en su mano.

-Por cierto Blossom Brick, no se vayan a ir a la salida tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Oh DIABLOS OH DIABLOS OH DIABLOS. Maldijo en su interior.  
Su maestra nunca le habia pedido quedrase despues de clases sin que ella tuviera la menor idea del porque. Lo mas probable es que la haya cachado arrancado medio rostro de Brick. La reprenderia, le diria lo muy decepcionada que estaba de ella, recordarle de como debe comportarse una señorita. Pero lo que mas temia fuera que existia la posibilidad de que la señorita Keane le exigiria una disculpa a Brick. Ella era consciente de que el era un problematico pero era el problematico favorito de la maestra. Si ese era el motivo de quedarse seria en vano, pues no tenia ni la menor intencion de retractarse de lo sucedido. Era lo unico bueno que habia hecho en el dia.  
Todo por culpa de ese bastardo. Refunfuño en su interior. Pimero me atravezare un lapiz en la lengua antes de musitar esas semejantes palabras.

La clase transcurria con normalidad a excepcion de las miradas fugitivas que le lanzaban unos cuantos. Ella facilmente las ignoraba pero se le complicaba huir de la miraba de Brick. Era penetrante en su espalda. Los minutos cada vez se hacian mas lentos. Fiajaba su miarada en el pizarron pero no captaba nada. Su cabeza estaba en otro mundo. Hacia tiempo se felicito por su accion pero esos instantes sentia que tal vez su accion fue exagerada.  
La campana sono. Hora de salida. Hora del segundo round.

-Hasta mañana chicos, disfruten su tarde.

Todos acomodaban sus cosas y partian por la puerta. Alguno que otro hacia mas tiempo, para quedarse a ver lo que sucederia a los pelirrojos. Pero al ver que no comenzaria la maestra al estar solo ellos tres se rendian y salian.  
En el salon solo quedaban 5 personas, las dos sobrantes eran Buttercup y Bell. La maetsra se acerco a las chicas y se aclaro la garganta y ellas entendieron la indirecta.

LARGO.

-Elegantemente nos retiramos, antes que nos corran- gruño Buttercup.

-Te estaremos esprando afuera- informo Bell desde la puerta.  
Escucho la puerta cerrarse y sin perder tiempo comenzo a objetar, asun sin empezar a ser juzgada.

-Blossom, no estas aqui por problemas, en cambio, chicos les tengo una estupenda noticia, algo que sin exagerar les aseguro que les cambiara la vida- solto entusiasmada.  
Los pelirrojos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto e incredulidad.  
La maestra solo mostraba una sonrisa que deslumbraba, su felicidad era muy notoria.

-Brick, Blossom, el joven que vino ahorita me dio una carta que recibio el colegio esta mañana de parte del... "Institute Wolfgang von Goethe "- insclusive decir el decir el nombre era algo excitante -¿Han escuhcado de el, cierto?- pregunto algo dudosa, no esperando una negativa.

¿Escuchado de el? Solo aquellos ignorantes que aun vivian en cuevas no habian oido de el. Todo el mundo sabia quee ese lugar era uno de los mas prestigiosos de la historia, solo las persona mas inteligentes y dotadas de dones tenian el honor y privilegio de estudiar alli, nisiquiera siendo un estupido Jr. con un padre que cagaba dinero podria intentar pagar un espacio en la lista.

Solo existia una manera de entrar, ser alguien con un coeficiente intelectual arriba de lo normal, y claro aparte de los inteligente, en el paquete venia incluido un bono de dinero absurdamente excesivo. Tontos ricos no entraban por falta de cerebro, y pobres inteligentes no entraban por falta de recursos.

Inteligente y rico. Blossom solo poseia uno de esos dos requisitos. Para su desgracia sus padres no contaban con el dinero que se pedia para la cuota. Era algo que lastimaba gravemente las ilusiones de Blossom, siempre habia sido su sueño entrar a ese paraiso de conocimiento. A ese glorioso lugar donde cultivarian su mente y la llevaria a ser lo que ella siempre habia soñado ser, una relaisada doctora en la medicina.

-Si - respondio Brick- por supuesto, ¿quien no ha esuchado de el?.

-Pero... ¿que tenemos que ver con eso?- pregunto confundida la chica.

-El intitute Wolfgang von Goethe, ha desarrollado un programa, muy, muy, MUY - resalto- generoso. Recuerdadn que hace poco los colegios aplicaron un examen, incluyendonos, que no tenia nada que ver con nuetra evaluacion, que era ver cual era su coeficiente intelectual. Pues bien el Institute Wolfgang von Goethe fue el que envio esos examnes para desucbrir a los pequeños genios de hoy, pues bien a aquellos genios descubiertos se les otorgara una beca del 100%. Y hoy en la mañana recibimos respuestas. Nos han...-dio una pausa, y nego con la cabeza- les han enviado una respuesta. Felicidades chicos, han recibidos los boletos dorados - finalizo derramando una lagrima por su blanca mejilla.

Brick y Blossom estaban en el mismoe stado de estupefaccion. Sus bocas estab secas, con cada palbra sus bocas se abrian mas y mas. Inslusive sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos. Ninguno reaccionaba, estaban todavia procesando la informacion recien dada.

Largos minutos pasaron antes de que siquiera alguno pestañara.  
Brick fue el pirmero en hablar.

-¿Es veread?¿No nos esta jugando una broma?-preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Crees enserio que te timaria con algo asi?-respondio a la defensiva.

-Voy a ir al Institute Wolfgang von Goethe, voy a ir al Institute Wolfgang von Goethe, ¡Voy a ir al Institute Wolfgang von Goethe! - grito euforicamnete Blossom. Salto como conejo en padrera por todo el lugar y se detuvo a metros de los otros dos que la miraban dichosos- No-giro su rostro hacia al de Brick y le sonrio como nunca antes le habia sonreido o mirado- ¡Iremos al Institute Wolfgang von Goethe!-y sin ningun aviso corrio con los brazos extendidos hacia al otro chico, rodeando con ellos su largo cuello. Lo abrazo fiememente y reia sin parar. Brick solo dejaba que la chica le demostrara su afecto y poco a poco entendio lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo. Habia sido recibido jutno con Blossom al lugar donde siempre habia deseado estudiar, al lugar donde sus sueños de ser pediatra se realizarian, al lugar donde lo tomarian como una masa seca a la que darian hasta hacerla una obra. Sus labios temblaban y pcoo a poco daban paso a la sonria a una deslumbrante sonrisa. Comenzo a reir a carcajadas y con sus brazos rodeo la pequeña cintura de Blossom, levantandola de los suelo y giro con ella felices de la buenanueva.

-Blossom iremo al Institute Wolfgang von Goethe- L e dijo al oido todavia dando vueltas.

-Lo se- no paraba de reir- ¿No crees que es lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida?

-Sin duda alguna- por fin se detuvo y la bajo un poco hasta quedra sus ojos en la misma altura. Sus rostros quedaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Ambos se miraron profundamente y sonriendose mutuamente.  
Ambos se miraron profundamente, sonriendose el uno al otro.  
El momento se corto cuando alguien aclaro su garganta. La maestra Keane era espectadora de esa intima cercania. Su sonrisa se helo y bajo de sus brazosElla aun le sonreia peor ahora timidamnte, por otro lado el seguia sonreidnole de oreja a oreja con sus ojos tan brillantes y llenos de vida.

-Se los queria decir a ustedes primero, para que ustedes preparen a sus papas para su partida y …

-¿Partida?- Brick inrterrumpio de repente confundido.

-Si Brick, oh perdon es que aun no les leo la carta- se excuso. Se su escritorio tomo un sobre al que rompio y de el saco una hoja pequeña pero sorpendentemente blanca. Se ajusto sus lentes y envoz alta y clara leyo.

-"Aquella persona con el nombre escrito en el frente de este sobre, me complace informarle que es recibido en el reconocido mundialmente Institute Wolfgang von Goethe, Lugar donde mente brillantes han nacido. Como usted bien sabe posee cualidades que nuestra institucion ve como dones y requisitos fundamental para su bienvenida. - continuo con mas relleno - Lo mas importante es que tendra la oporutnidad de tener sus estudios completamente gratuitos. Se le otorgara una beca del 100%, libros, educacion, estancia, comida.  
La señorita Keane continuo citando, pero llego a una parte que tanto Blossom y Brick escucharon atentamente.

-El inconveniente que debo informarle es la distancia que nos separa de la civlizacion es grande, por ello evitara la molestia de ir y venir a su hogar, ya que el Institute Wolfgang von Goethe le permite una hospederia los siete dias a la semana. Dandose la libertad de poder salir solo los domingos a realizar cualquier actividad que dese.

Seguia leyendo pero ambos jovenes dejaron de escuchar, lejos de casa por 6 dias enteros el resto de sus estudios, era algo doloroso, claro pensaba quie tal vez tendrian la libertad de comunicarse por telefono o videollamada peor no era lo mismo. Era dolorosa la separacion de sus familias, como un sueño puede volverse pesadilla.  
Dejar de ver todos los dias a su padre, a su madre, a sus amigas, a su amado Scooby y que Dios la perdonara incluso iba a extrañar a Dany, su insoportable y malcriado hermano.

Esa noche seria larga, discutiria y veria los pro y contra de su desicion, su corazon se divida en dos, una parte estaba alli en la ciudad y la otra quedaba a kilometros de distancia. Pero sabia que eso era por su bien, sus padres aun con el corazon destrozado insitirian para que ella aceptara la oferta. El salto de las emociones fue largo, de la felicidad a la tristeza. Por la misma causa.

Pero Brick no estaba mejor que Blossom, eso fue como un valde de agua helada. Soño la mejor cosa de todas y sin previo aviso le arrojan ese valde de agua helada. Tuvo que despertar y daarse cuenta que nada iba a pasar en la realidad. ¿Por que Dios lo ilusionaba cxon un regalo como ese para despues caerle con la cuenta que tenia que elegir entre esa novedad o la bendicion que habia recibido hace años?

Si aceptaba lo que mas habia anhelado desde que tien uso de razon tendria que marcharse y dejar a su hermana en garras del demonio, ella sufriria sola el infierno que era su casa. Ella estaria sin nadie a su lado cuando su madre llegara con el amante en turno, escucharia todas las porquerias y majderias que gritarian ese par de cerdos. Nadie le cantaria en los oidos para evitarle que su inocencia se viera perturbada. Tambien si se iba la dejaria en charola de plata para los abusos y maltratos de su progenitor. El siempre que pisaba la casa ahogado en alcohol su temperamento era el de un gorila, nadie estaba a salvo de su agresividad y violencia. Brick siempre vijilaba la puerta para ver si había llegado y cuando lo veía entrar en el jardin, rapidamente tomaba en sus brtazos a la pequeña y le mentia diciendo que se encontraba muy triste y necesitaba algo que le alegrara la tarde, y ella siempre respondía con un "Mis dibujos siempre te ponen de buen humor, creo que necesitas uno" y ella sacaba de su mochila una hoja y crayone sy comenzaba un dibujo diferente.

Por mientras el la encerraba por si escuchaba gritos no saldira a buscarlo y se topara con la escena que casi todas las noches se montaba Su padre exigiendole saber quien era el cerdo con el que estaba durmiendo, insultandole y echandole en cara lo golfa que era, Brick siempre salia en su defensa evitando que llegara a tocarla, la odiaba pero no permitiría que su hermanita viera a su madre con moretones en el rostro y era el, quien siempre salia perdiendo, ya que por su intromision siempre era reprendido con brutales palizas que lo dejaban a veces con cicatrices que nunca en la vida desparecerian. Podria mentirle despues a la niña diciendole que un par de chicos lo agarraron desprevenido.

Antes de tomar cualquier desicion tenia que pensar en el bienestar de su angelito, de Bubles. Y el irse la perjudicaria de sobremanera.

-No. Lo lamento señorita Keane, pero yo paso. Aqui me quedo- respondio friamente si ver a ninguna a los ojos.

-¿Que?- exclamaron al unisonomo ambas, no dando credito de lo escuhcado por sus oidos.

-Lo que he dicho...-cerro los ojos, pareciendo forzado a pronunciar esas palabras- No ire. De aqui yo no me voy.

-Pero Brick, esta es una opotunidad que no se presenta todos los dias. ¿Por que no? si es porque no veras a tu familia todos los dias no te preocupes podras comunicarte con ellos. Y verlos una vez a la semana. Es tu oportunidad de tu vida Brick-insistio la mujer.

-¡Que no!-grito pateando lejos el pupitre mas cercano a su pie. Su pariencia antes llena de vida cambio radicalmente, Lucia palido y sus ojos lleno de frustracion.  
Se escucharon unos toques en la puerta, el profesor de educacion fisica se hallaba parado en el marco de la puerta, saludando con su mano a la maestra y pidiendo un momento a solas con el.

-Lo que faltaba-dijo entre dientes-Ahora vuelvo chicos, Blossom ayudame con esto- suplico la mujer antes de retirarse.

-Digas lo que digas no habra nada que me convensera-advirtio.

-Mirame cuando me habkes, deja de mirar lo muy limpio que estan mis tennis- solto la chica.  
El la vio, y ella se sorprendio por la batalla que libraba las emociones en su rostro: Tristeza, frustarcion, coraje, desesperacion.

-¿Cual es esa razon tan poderosa que te impide que vayas?

-No quiero ir, eso es todo- le dijo firmemente.

-Si quieres ir, vi tu expresion-lo desmitio elenvando mas su tono de voz.

-Cierra la boca Blossom, ya no molestes-respondio fastidiado y fue hacia su mochila.  
Ella fue tras de el. Y ella siguio cuestionandolo aun cuando el sencillamentee la ignoraba por completo.

-Brick, te estoy hablando.  
Nada, no respondia, solo se limitaba a guardar sus pertenencias.

-Brick, deja de actuar como si no escucharas. Es una oportunidad de oro. Es algo que solo un idiota rechazaria, yo desde antes te heconsiderado como un idiota, pero ahora al ver lo que estas haciendo eres para mi un...un...-la palabra quemaba en su lengua peor solo se limito a soltar un suspiro de frustracion-El solo estar alli, significa que ha sido tocado con la mano de Dios. Tienes que saber que cuando se te presenta la oportunidad, tienes que tomarla, no la dejes ir Brick.

Continuo parloteando sobre lo bueno de hacer sido escogidos. Y por fin estallo la bomba. Arrojo violentamente su mochila hacia un lado y pateo nuevamente un desafortunado pupitre. dejandolo tirado en el piso a metros de el.

-Crees que no lo se Blossom, ¿crees que eres la unica con sueños?¿la unica persona con ganas de salir adelante y ser alguien en esta porqueria de vida? Lamento romper tu pequeña y cerrada brubuja de mudno rosa, no eres la unica con metas, no te sientas especial,-Dijo casi con desprecio- tambien habemos otros, pero por circunstancias, nuestras metas estan llenas de mas obstaculos, la vida no es facil. Odio y envidio a aquellos que tienen todo tan facil. Aquellos como tu. Tu, puedes decir: "si claro ¿porque no?"-imito su voz lastimosamente-Yo, en cambio, tengo que pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, no me afectan solo a mi. Asi que hazme un favor solo callate- grito, haciendo que la ojirosa retrocedira unos pasos, ella respiraba entrecortadamente, intimidada por la agresividad del chico. La asusto, no solo eso la lastimo. Realmente Brick sabiamente escogia las palabras correctas para llegar al corazon de alguien y encajarselas como puas.  
Brick, tambien respiraba rápidamente no fue el quien hablo, fueron las frustraciones acumuladas estas ultimas semanas de calvario. Su mente se bublo al decir aquello, solo necesitaba sacarlo con alguien y para desgracia de ella, sin darse cuenta inflamo la paciencia de Brick hasta rebentarla.  
Momentos pasaron y Blossom seguia alli, pensando y equivocadamente pensando que Brick la aburre, considerándola una tonta niña con todo a la mano.  
Brick, al fin tomo consciencia de lo sucedido. Dandose cuenta de lo dicho. El arrepentimiento no se hizo esperar, habia actuado como un idiota y cretino con Blossom, la vio y le dolio verla de esa manera, por dentro se pateo por ser tan malnacido con ella, precisamente con ella. Era a la persona que menos queria que se viera afectada por causa de el.  
-Blossom, no queria decir eso, en verdad lo s...-Pero ella ya se habia marchado, el se quedo allí en medio del salon, solo acompañado de sus culpas.

* * *

Listoooo muuuchas gracias por leerlo son geniales chicas, el tomar su timpo y molestarse en leer un poco de lo escrito :D

Grcaias por sus reviews: catSeeU, HiimekoO3, LocaPorLosRRBZ y en especial a la chica de oro: dickory5  
Si me he tardado es por causa de la facu, malditas a la otra tratare de ser mas rápida.


	4. Sustos

Fue el camino de regreso a casa mas largo y cansado que habia hecho en toda su vida. Su dia no habia sido comun, agitado en todos los sentidos.  
Ella no habia pensado tanto en los sentimiento de los demas cuando recibio la nueva buena, pero al relatarle a sus amigas- sin indagar tanto en los detalles privados- la realidad la habia golpeado. Las cosas no resultaron ser tan sencillas como creia que serian, no esperaba que ellas reaccionaran de esa forma, se entristecio al dejarlas asi pero una parte de ella se conmovio al ver las lagrimas que ellas habian derramado. Bell no oculto sus ojos, una y otra vez le preguntaba a Blossom que si eso era lo que ella realmente queria, esta le aseguraba que si, y la castaña solo se quedaba en silencio un momento para volver a preguntar esperanzada en escuchar una negativa. Por otro lado Buttercup, se aferro a su papel de chica dura, le dio la espalda a Blossom, y con voz ahogada tranqulizaba a Bell "callate ya, hazte a la idea, la nerd quiere estar en su habita". Era mas que obvio que luchaba por no derramar las lagrimas, cuando por fin se calmaron las cosas, la castaña se arrojo a los brazos de la pelirroja, asegurandole que la apoyaria en su decision, esta le agradecia y le acariciaba el cabello, sonrio al ver que Buttercup dudaba en unirse al abrazo, asi que se estiro y de un jalon forzo a la chica a compartir el momento. Por un largo rato se quedaron asi. Ninguna dijo nada, disfrutaron los ultimos dias que les quedaba juntas, fisicamente, porque Blossom estaba segura que todos los dias se contactaria con ellas y asi nunca perder esa gran amistad que se habia forjado desde años.  
Su casa quedaba en la ultima estacion del metro, eran 16 y apenas iba en la segunda, asiq ue tenia mas de una hora para pensar en el discurso correcto que le recitaria a sus padre, no para convenserlos pues sabia que ellos la apoyarian, pero si para evitar que rompieran en llanto, ellos sin duda iban a llorar, en especial su padre, su madre se controlaria frente a los debiles de corazon, pero su padre poseia un corazon de pollo: tan tierno y sensible.

"_Mama, papa …"_ era lo unico que tenia grabado en su mente como su discurso.

Trato de seguir buscando las palabras correctas, peor estas parecian que habian huido lejos de su cabeza y en su lugar se quedaron las frases:  
_"Nos veremos cada 6 dias no es mucho"  
"No son ustedes, es por mi"  
"Piensenlo, es lo mejor, habra una boca menos que alimentar"_.

Se rindio, no las iba a hallar en ese instante ni en ese lugar,, las palabras saldrian solas en el momento adecuado.  
Su cabeza le palpitaba, fastidiada trato de pensar en cosas mas agradables. Pero a su mente o acudia la imagen de sus amigas abrazandolas o la de sus padres llorando o la de Brick gritandole, y no queria pensar en ninguna de ellas, en especial en la ultima, que realmente le habia pegado duro. Distrajo su mente, viendo los detalles del vagon, o mirando disimuladamente a los pasajeros, viendo si alguno tenia algo especial en lo que prestar atencion , pero no, todos eran comunes, normales y aburridos. Una chica sacando su ya casi extinta ceja, un hombre robusto mirandole sinicamente el trasero a una teñida parada frente a las puertas, un chico mensajeando por el celular, una anciana leyendo un libro, una mujer con un bebe en brazos que no paraba de llorar, fue a la parte final del vagon, no deseaba seguir escuchando el desesperante llanto del bebe y mucho menos al grotesco cerdo que babeaba por la chica escotada.  
Se dirigio a la ultima parte del vagon, donde parecia que nadie estaba presente. Sin embargo, para la siguiente estacion cierta personita pequeña abordo el metro.

Todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino era pateado, bancos, piedras, botellas, un gato, etc.  
Queria desquitar o minimizar su enojo. Sui mente seguia siendo un revoltijo de frustraciones, enojos, rencores y como cereza del pastel : Culpas. Estupida Blossom por ser tan insistente, ahora por cuasa de ello el no resistio mas y le grito cosas no tan amables. Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo por una curiosidad maldosa, ella verdaderamente se preocupo por el, ella simplemente queria saber el porque no estarian juntos en el instituto.

_Estupida Blossom, tu y tu maldita persona, agregas nubes a la tormenta._

Solo tenia que volver a su vida cotidiana, la rutina de todos los dias: levantarse, limpiar rapidamente la casa, ducharse, arreglarse, despertar a Bubles -cosa que siempre le toma mas tiempo que nada, la pequeña era un oso a la hora de dormir-, alistarla -aunque ya no se preocupa por peinarla, antes cuando el la peinaba solo dejaba como desastre el cabello de Bubbles, pero hace poco le regalo una diadema y con ella las cosas se facilitaron- preparar de comer, tomar el metro, llevarla a la primaria, el ir a sus clases, despues de clases matar el tiempo con sus amigos mientras las clases de ballet de Bubles terminaban, ir a recogerla, ir a casa y … lo que mandaba el diablo, problemas.  
Habia decidido caminar hacia la primaria de Bubbles, pudo haber tomado el metro pero decidio poensar y reljarse un poco, no queria que la niña lo viera asi. Tardo 10 o 15 minutos en llegar, al llegar vio la hora y noto que ya mero era la hora de salida de Bubbles, 1:00 pm.  
Se sento en los escalones, esperando a que salieran las niñas.

_Que extraño, no hay ninguna señora esperando aquí afuera._ Era muy raro, por lo general siempre habia una multitud de madres normales que se situaban afuera del salon, aguardando la hora de salida.

5, 10, 15 , 20, 25 y 30 minutos transcurrieron y nada. Nignuna persona a la vista, ni infante, ni mujer. Comenzo a preocuparse, y por ello decidio entrar a investigar que ocurria. Recorrio varios salones y al llegar al salon de baile, se hallaba cerrado, no habia nadie, comenzo a sudar frio, ¿Dónde estaban? Y lo mas importante ¿Dónde estaba Bubbles?  
Corrio por todos lados buscando a alguien que le diera una respuesta, subio escaleras, abrio puertas y nadie estaba presente, el frio invadio su medula, y cuando finalmente penso que le iba a sufrir un infarto visualizo la silueta de un hombre, se acerco y vio que el hombre estaba portando una escoba, dedujo que era el conserje.  
El anciano vestia un traje completo de café, el señor era todo arruga y manchas. Su joroba estab tan marcada que necesito de su escoba para poder enderearse un poco y ver a Brick.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe donde esta todo el mundo?  
-¿Quién diablos es Edmundo?- exclamo molesto el hombre.  
-No, pregunte que si sabe donde esta todo el alumando- repitio pacientemente.  
-Los bancos no estan amueblados muchacho, eso seria muy caro-medito unos minutos el pobre sordo- si los suelos son mas comodos que estas tablas que apachurran mis pompis.  
-Señor estoy buscando a mi hermana pero no la encuentro- la tolerancia de Brick comenzaba a desvanecer a medida que este hombre seguia diciendo incoherencias.  
-Pues buscala tonto- al fin escucho un poco pero a este paso ni transcurriendo una semana podria sacarle informacion a ese vejestorio.  
-Eso hago pero no esta en su salon- sus manos vibraron de frustracion.  
-¿Estudias aquí? Estas muy crecidito para estar en primaria, de seguro reprobaste, muy mal niño ponte las pilas o si no dejaras otro año- le reprocho el decepcionado hombre.  
-Nada señor, mejor ire a buscar en otro lado-estaba a puntod e dar un paso y retirarse cuando el hombre lo detuvo al decir:  
-Niño ¿que sigues haciendo aquí?, ya todos los demas se fueron a casa, recuerda hoy hubo salida temprana-y el anciano volvio a lo suyo fregando el resto del piso- y dicen que los que se les va la onda a nosotros.

_¿Salida temprana?_

Bubbles no le habia dicho nada de una salida temprana, lo mas seguro es que lo hubiera olvidado, y ahora tenia que apresurarse a buscarla, ella no sabia de los peligros que se sucitan en las calles pero el si, y eso le ayudaba a correr mas rapido que nunca. Volo a la salida mas cercana, comenzando asi su busqueda.__

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Una peuqeña rubia entro saltando al vagon, era la representacion en persona de la felicidad en carne. Tarareaba una camnio que Blossom estaba segura que habia escuchado en otra parte peor eso no fue lo que ma le llamo la atencion, fue su atuendo de bailarina lo que atrajo su atencion.  
La niña se sento frente al asiento donde estaba Blossom, y esta sintio enseguida sintio como la transpasaba con su insitente mirada, aun siendo solo una pequeña, su mirada era muy intensa, Blossom unos segundos levanto el rostro y se topo con esos grandes ojos azules. Era muy linda, no mas de siente u ocho años le calculaba ¿Qué hace alguien de esa edad sola en el metro? Le regalaba una sonrisa, y le mando un saludo. Blossom confundida le devolvio el saludo._  
_La pequeña como si se le hubiera dado una señal de accion, se levanto corriendod e su asiento y se situo alado de Blossom, la miro con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una mirada de asombro y maravilla habia en sus bellos ojos.  
Con solo verla unos segundos cualquiera se daba cuenta de la himperactividadque vivia en ella,sus pies – que ni llegaban a tocar el suelo- no paraban de moverse, sus manos acariciar sin parar uno de sus mechones. Blossom desde siempre añoraba tener una hermana pequeña, cuidarla, enseñarle a cocinar einclusive peinarla con los complicados peinados que aparecian en las fotografias de las revistas que estaban en las esteticas cerca de su casa. Una vez o habia intentado con su hermano menor cuando este tenia el cabello hasta los hombros y el resultado habia sido todo un desastre, pataleaba como si lo estuvieran matano, ni aun con elnuo de exploradorBlossom lo mantuvo quieto y callado,serindioylo poco que habia creado sehabia arruinadocuando el se vio en el espejo, grito aterrrado y mojo su cabello en la cacerola con calo que estab en la cocina.  
La pequeña que tenia a lado era un encanto, irradiaba tanta alegria inclusive en esos momentos de estrés de la pelirroja.

-Hola pequeña-y como si le hubieran dado cuerda la niña hablo sin parar ni un momento.

-¡Hola Mi nombre es Bubles y desde que entre lo primero que vi fue tu cabello, es taaaan lindo "pelirrojo, liso y largo" son las carcateristicas de la cabellera perfecta de una mujer, asi lo tiene mi mama,bueno entre nosotras mama no lo tiene tan rojo como antes, ahora ella a escondidas, la he cachado, que hace trampa y se lo tiñe, pero bueno eso es otra tema, el tuyo es tan perfecto mi hermnpo lo tiene asi ¡claro el no es una chica! ¿puedo tocarlo?- y sin una respuesta Bubbles se abalanzo sobre la chica y acaricio varios mechones sueltos de su largocabello- sencillamente hermoso, ¿te haces algo? Se honesta¿es una peluca? Me han dic…

El perico ya no siguio hablando puesto que la pelirroja habia tapado con ambas manos su boca, y deteniendo asi su imparable lengua.  
No fue molesto haberla escuchado al contrario Blossom se sorprendio al ver como era posible que un humano hablara sinparar durante dos minutos sin pararse ni para respirar. La pelirroja solo escucho la mitad de todo el discurso que dio la menor, sus palabras salian tan rapidas de su boca. Fue divertido ver como intentaba seguir hablando debajo de la palma, asi que le dio instrucciones.

-Hola Bubbles, yo soy Blossom y gracias tu cabello tambien es bonito, ahora hazme un favor¿lo haras?- la rubia asintio- para de hablar solo un minuto¿puedes?- volvio a asenti- respiraprofundamente, estas un poco azul, ¡Bubbles respira!

Bubblestrato de hablar pero Blossom no le entendio ni unapalabra. Le pidio que repitiera lo dicho, Bubles obedecio sin embargo en esta ocasión tampoco logro comprender, hasta que Bubbles con sumano le señalocon su dedo en direccion a subocaque aun seguia tapada por las palidas manosde lapelirroja.

-Oh disculpame- quito sus manos inmediatamente, sonrojada.  
-No hay problema Blossom-respiro hondo- Un encanto conocerte ¿vienes de tu escuela tambien?  
-Si. Sali hace mucho rato pero se presentaron cosasy tuve que detenerme.  
-¿Qué cosas?-pregunto curiosa.  
-Cosas-respondio secamente, dando a entener que no queria hablar del asunto. Aunque Bubbles parecio no haberse percatado de la intencion de la chica. Y siguio insistiendo en saber que cosas pero Blossom logro distraerla preguntandole si ella venia de la escuela tambien.  
-Sali antes de las doce porque antes de las once hubo una junta de padres, y nos permitieron irnos con nuestros padres antes de la salida normal-miestras respondia el volumen de su voz desendio.  
-¿Y tus padre?  
-He … pues… realmente… bueno…-bajo su mirada al suelo, incapaz de seguir viendo a los ojos a su nueva amiga- mama tiene muchos deberes que hacer y tal vez entre tantas cosas que tenia en su agenda olvido …ir a la junta.- despues de aquella respuesta se presento un delicado no sabia que decir, la niña parecia trsite y sobre todo decepcionada, le dio pena por lo visto no era la primera vez que su madre la dejaba, pero aparte de ello Blssom se preguntaba como era posible que un padre olvidara por completo el hecho de que un niño para volver a su hogar tendria que tomar un transporte, completamente solo, en una cuidad como en la que vivian, era peligroso eso, incluisve a estas horas del dia. El silencio continuo hasta que Bubbles lo rompio, comosi le hubiera leido el pensamiento a Blossom esta exclamo sonriendo- No vayas a creer que todos los dias voy sola a mi casa, mi hermano mayor, que mas bien es como mi angel guardian, es el que se encarga de mi, siempre me deja en la puerta de escuela veinte minutos antes del timbre, todos los dias me quejo diciendole que me deje justo a las ocho, pero me contesta "mas ser la primera que el ultima", el es muy inteligente, y siempre tien la razon. Y me espera como una hora, porque el sale dos horas antes que yo, estoy en clases de ballet ¿te enseño lo que aprendi hoy?  
Y como si le hubiera dado un si, ella animosamente se paro y apoyo su mano en el tubo a lado de las puertas y comenzo a dar un par de movimientos de pie.  
De pronto sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y se detuvo de golpe. Y profirio un grito de terror.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asustada la chica ante el rostro de terror de la niña.  
-¡Mi hermano!  
-¿Qué tiene tu hermano?  
-Lo olvide. Lo decirle lo de la junta, le dije a mama pero Brick no estaba presente, estaba terminando una tarea suya, oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios, oh mi Dios. Debe estar a punto de sufrir una crisis al no verme. Debe estar preocupadisimo, tengo que regresarme, oh mi Dios, donde esta mi escuela, ¿que estacion era? ¿Cuántas llevamos?¿en cual me subi? ¿y si salio a buscarme?¿y si esta preocupado, peor, y si esta aterrado? ¿y si corre por las calles como loco? ¿y si nove por ambos lados?¿ Y si me lo atropellan? Dios, Brick perdon- el color habia abandonado las mejillas de Bubbles, y su respìracion estaba mas apresurada, su pecho subia y bajaba con locura.  
-Bubles ciera la boca- ordeno la pelirroja, harta de tantos " Y si" – y escucha- esta obedecio- subieste en la estacion "Felix U. Gomez" y siendo honesta, si dices que normalmente sales a las doce pero sales dos horas despues y ahorita son las –reviso la hora en su reloj- 3:30, no creo que siga en la escuela, debe ya haberse enterado que hubo salida temprana, pero si creo que este asuatado de saber que estas sola en las calles si no sabes como llegar a tu casa ¿o me equivoco y si sabes llegar?- ella nego con la cabeza- Como supuse, de acuerdo solo es cosa de que hables a su celular y le digas que estas bien que estas en la casa de una amiga.  
-¿Pero cual amiga, no se llegar a la casa de Paty, ni la de Sofia, ni la de Brenda, ni la de kristy, ni la de Cary, ni la de…- no pronuncio nombre alguno, un dedo habia sellado sus labios.  
-Vamos a mi casa, de ahí le hablaremos, oh justo a tiempo la siguiente es la estacion en la que bajamos- sonriendo se levanto y extendio su mano hacia Bubbles, para que esta la con confianza la tomara, la niña feliz la sostuvo, agradecida de haber conseguida a una amiga tan gentil como la que conocio hoy en el metro.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Bubbles, Bubbles!- girtaba desesperado por todo el parque la habia estado buscando desde hace una hora, creyo que podria encontrarla en los parques que estaban cerca de la escuela, pero no aun no tenia suerte.  
Pregunto a todo niño, mujer, hombre, anciano, que caminaba por la zona, pero ninguno parecia haberla visto.  
Como hayar a una niña que no media mas de metro diez en esa inmensa e interminable ciudad, donde habitaban cerdos y patanes que podrian jugar con la inocencia de la chiquilla sin ninguna consideracion y llevarsela lejos,haciendole sabra que cosas asquerosas y desgraciadas, esa idea asustaba mas y mas al chico.  
Decidio callar su cabeza y esos pesimistas pensamientos golpeandola sin cesar con su puño.  
No se valia detenerse por ideas que solo jugaban y destruian su mente y nervios, respectivamente.

Desde hace una hora que se habia detenido de gritar y correr por el lugar y se permitiop sentarse un minuto en la acera, y si ya habia llegado a sucasa, imposible, Bubbles no recordaba nunca los nombres, y para ella todas las estaciones tenian el mismo nombre.  
Derrepente un estremecimiento lo saco de su trance, el bolsillo de su pantalon vibro, tardo en compreder que se trataba del celular que sonaba, lo saco esperanzado que podria tratarse de Bubbles, gracias a Dios que habia anotado su numero en la pasate de su libreta, por si algun dia se presentaba una emergencia.  
Torpemente tardo en abrir el aparato, pues los dedos le temblaban.

-¿Eres tu Bubbles?- profirio en un grito.  
Escucho que al otro lado una exclamacion de sorpresa.  
_-¿Brick?_  
Esa voz claramente era de alguien mas, no era Bubbles, su alivio lo abandono, molesto contesto bruscamente- Quién sea que seas, no estoy de humor, llama y molesta en otro momento ¿deacuerdo?- estaba a puntod e colgar cuando.  
-_Hey espera, soy Blossom.  
_-¿Blossom?  
-_Si idiota .perdoname_ – ese "perdoname" se pronunio lejos del auricular, supuso que no ear para el.  
-Bossom, de verdad, estoyalgo ocupado, mañan hablamos.  
-_Bubbles esta en mi casa._  
-¿Qué?  
-_Tu hermana esta en mi casa_- se escuho un cierto ruido, lo que supuso era el cambio de persona al telefono.  
-_Hola Brick_ -reconocio de inmediato la voz angelical de su hermanita, se acosto suspirando de alivio y gozo.  
-Dios Bubbles ¿donde estas?  
_- En la casa de Blossom, es mi nueva amiga, es tan amable, educada, inteligente, tierna y encima de todo bonita, me esta dando unos tips para cuidar el cabello, le conte que los necesitaba porque hermanito verdaderamente eres un asco como estilista-_solto una risita-_ y yo a cambio le estopy enseñando a bailar, porque lo que tu tienes de futuro de estilista ella lo tiene de bailarina_-rio tontamnete.  
-Bubbles, pasame a Blossom por favor-pidio riendo.  
_-Claro, quiere hablar contigo._  
_-¿Bueno?_  
-Te lo agradesco tanto Blossom. Te debo una. Te juro que me estaba volviendoloco aquí afuera.  
-_N-o,no es na-da_- la escucho tartamudear nerviosa.  
Hubo un selencio, en el que ninguno hablo.  
-_Brick, te esperamos dentro del insituto, aun esta abierto y para llegar a mi casa esta algo confuso.  
_-Claro, las veo alli. He Blossom…  
-_¿Si?_  
-Gracias.  
Y colgo.

**Hey hola gente como a estado espero que bien, bueno aquí traigo el penultimo capitulo del pasado de los chicos, si alguno habia olvidado que esto solo es una vista al pasado que el verdadero trama esta en el asutnode que Blossom tendra que vivir con brick puuesbuenos se los recuerdo, BLOSSOM TENDRA QUE VIVIR CON BRICK!  
Bueno perdon, disculpmenme porhaberme tardado tanto, pero en estas vacaciones me prometi que avanzaria y jaja lo he logrado señoras.  
Espero que disfruten el capitulo, muuuchas gracias por leerlo,me da alegria que si les guste bueno me retiro no sin antes avisarles que he escrito otro fic se llama pacto de doble filo, es una idea queronda mi cabeza dese hace tiempo y puuues espero que lo lean y me digan que piensan buueno adios damas , buenas despide Jolus.  
n.n**


	5. Despedida

Permanecia quieto, en la espera de su hermana y su nueva amiga, la unica parte de su cuerpo que no dejaba de moverse, era la punta de su pie, golpeando sin parar una y otra vez el pasto del jardin de la entrada que yacia debajo de el. Era como si ese sencillo movimiento lo librara de toda la impaciencia que habia estado creciendo en la ultima hora y media.  
Era absurdo, no conocia la ubicacion de la casa de Blossom pero sin embargo no creia posible que le tomara mas de dos horas en llegar hasta el instituto.  
Reviso la hora por decima vez, 5:50.

_¿Donde diablos estan? _

Si habia algo en no destacaba Brick, era en ser un virtuoso de la paciencia.  
Nunca le habia gustado la impuntualidad, le molestaba de sobremanera el tener que esperar. Podia resistir 10 minutos, 20 minutos e inclusive media hora, pero DOS HORAS, era un abuso.  
Y lo que empeoraba su humor era que comenzaba a sentir lo vacia que estaba su estomago, no habia probado bocado desde la mañana, si tan solo tuviera un par de monedas iria a la cafeteria a comprarse lo que sea, pero estaba alli solo, impaciente, malhumorado y hambriento. Cuando apenas iba a echarse a dormir en el suelo, escucho una incomparable voz.

- Y Brick la baño con agua helada ¡imaginate Blossom tomo agua de la llave de afuera y estabamos en Noviembre! La pobre estaba como loca, maullaba como si la estuvieran matando, y como era obvio, se defendio comenzando a rasguñar y atacar con esas garras que tenia-relataba indignada - Lo dejo irreconocible de la cara,y ni hablar de su sueter. El estaba todo enojado y enfurrñado, pero ¿verdad que el se lo busco?  
-Por supuesto, el fue realmente cruel con la pobre gata-apoyo en su desaprobacion a la niña.  
-Esa ocasion Brick, se comporto como todo un ogro- fruncio el ceño pero en eso vio la cara de ofendido en el rostro de su hermano y agrego-auqnue solo en esa ocasion porque Brick la mayor parte del tiempo es un amor-y termino regalandole una radiante sonrisa al chico.  
Blossom puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario.  
-Gracias, pero ¿ya le contaste a Blossom que le paso a "Cat"?-pregunto con una sonrisita burlona.  
-hee... bueno... eh...-lanzo una risita nerviosa.  
-La pobre gata de seguro murio por hipotermia-lo miro inquisitivamente.  
-Pues lamento decir que tu suposicion es incorrecta ¿No es asi Blubles?-sonreia de medio lado esperando la confesion de su hermana pero al ver el sonrojo de verguenza de su hermana reprimio la verdad en sus labios, le daba pena decir el verdadero final de su pobre animal, asi que decidio ayudarla echandose el mismo el paquete-Juro que no la vi, yo le di hacia atras pero no sabia que la estupida gata estaba atras durmiendo. Rapido y sin dolor, no hay mejor fomra de morir.  
Blossom lo miro horrorizada por la cruel historia de la gata, Brick la habia matado. Tal vez el no le habia echo nada al animal pero era mejor que Blossom no supiera la verdadera y tragica muerte del la gata de Bubles, ademas era divertido ver como la chica lo miraba como si fuera el mismo hijo del diablo caminando en la Tierra para hacer sus pequeñas travesuras, ¿Blossom realmente lo veia asi? El esperaba que si.  
Vio hacia la niña que estaba a lado suyo viendolo agradecida y mandandole un silencioso "Te debo una", habian decidido mantener el final de esa padre felina como un secreto de hermanos, claro Bubles siempre se les escapaba contarle a todo el mundo la maldad que habia echo Brick bañando al animal con agua fria pero cuando llegaba el momento en saber que sucedio con el animal, ella descaradamente cambiaba el tema como si nada.  
Claro ella se sentia culpable y avergonzada por su descuido pues ella una tarde se habia enojado con Cat por no haberse dejado poner una falda y la encerro en el armario, habia tomado la decision de darle un castigo por su desobediencia, la dejo encarcelar solo 10 minutos mientras ella iba a ver la tele, pero esos 10 minutos en olvido a la infante se volvieron 6 dias. Como era de suponer fue una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pues el hambre y la sed la dejaron hasta en los huesos.  
Brick cada vez que recuerda eso se pregunta ¿quien es mas cruel: el chico que baño al animal despues de que a este ultimo estuviera manchado de pintura azul (resultado de un juego de la pequeña) o la niña que daba regaños de muerte?

-¡Eres un verdadero hijo de...-exclamo furiosa la pelirroja.  
-Oh espera mi celular esta sonando-pidio amablemente aun cuando trataba de ocultar una risa.

Tomo el celular y reviso el identificador, reconocio enseguida el numero. Profirio una exclamacion de fastidio, su humor se desvanecio.

_Sarah._

-¿Quien es Brick?-pregunto la rubia.  
-Carlos, no me tardo-respondio tranquilamente_. S_e alejo de ambas chicos un par de metros para responder comodamente el celular sin estar frente a la presencia de Bubles.

-¿Que quieres Sarah?-contesto bruscamente.  
_-¿Donde demonios estan Brick?_-respondio molesta la otra pero enseguida camnio su tono a uno lleno de sarcasmo-_ oh por cierto cariño debes llamarme "mama" ¿porque siempre te lo tengo que recordar?_  
-Siempre suelo confundir esa palabra con "mam-ona, ma-ldita, ma-lnacida pero gracias por recordarmelo, "mami".  
_-"Bebe",_- dijo esa palabra con cierta burla, como si el solo hecho de recordarle que ella lo habia engendrado era en cierto modo un puñal con el cual podia atacar a Brick en cualquier momento_-se que no te gusta saber que tu "mami" es una bella perra de valdio pero asi son las cosas, yo abri las piernas algo se metio en mi y nueve meses despues algo salio, y ese algo eres tu amor._  
-¿Que Sarah, acaso solo llamaste para darme "la charla"? porque quiero informarte que despues de vivir 13 años contigo ya nada puede quedarme de duda sobre la sexualidad.  
_-Te eduque bien_-se vanaglorio_-¿Que puedo decir? Soy sencillamente una gran mujer._  
-¿Que quieres Sarah-repitio molesto, deseoso de colgar el celular.  
-_Tengo hambre y no hay nada en el refri, asi que ya vente para la casa para que traegan algo de la tienda_-dijo indiferente.  
_-Pues devorame a mi preciosa_-una voz masculina se escucho al otro lado de la linea, esa voz no era la de su padre, era una voz un tanto juvenil y ronca.  
La risa regugnante y lujurioso de Sarah retumbo en los oidos de Brick, tanto asco le producia tener que imaginar a su madre con el idiota en turno en su cama. Ni si quiera tenia la verguenza de ser discreta con sus hijos cuando traia a un hombre a la casa. Eso enfurecia de sobremanera a Brick, tener que soportar las porquerias que hacia Sarah bajo el techo donde el y su hermanita vivian.  
-¿Podrias al menos tener la gentiliza de llamarme cuando acaben? Sabes las nauseas que me producen tu y tus amigos.  
-_Ash, bien pero ya..._-repentinamente se escucho unos golpes, y un ruido estrepitoso se escucho al otro lado de la linea. Un grito se produjo.  
-_Mojo, crei que ibas a llegar mas tarde_- la voz aterrada de Sarah se escucho claramente.  
Brick, eschucho e imagino lo que estaba sucediendo en su casa, su padre obviamente habia llegado a casa mas pronto de lo prrdicho por Sarah, y para desgracia de esta la habia cachado con otro hombre, ahora Brick esperaba escuchar cual seria la reaccion de su padre. Pero la mas segura es que fuera una muy violenta.  
_-¡Entonces es verdad!¡Que eres una puta y te revuelcas con Louis!_-oyo decir furioso a Mojo.  
_-Estoy harta de tus insultos, ¿Que mas esperabas imbecil? Hayas mas atractiva las curvas de tu estupida botella que a tu propia mujer_-repondio indignada la mujer.  
Una serie de ruidos se produjo, Brick rogaba por saber que pasaba en esa habitacion en esos momentos.  
_-¡Louis!_-grito desesperada la mujer. Su padre tal vez haya golpeado o inclusive matado al amante, pensaba horrorizado el chico._-¡No hullas!_-No lo que realmente habia ocurrido es que el amante fuera mas apasionado que valiente, asi era como le gustaban a su mama, guapos y cobardes.  
Solo silencio se escuchaba, Brick no sabia que iba a suceder enseguida en ese cuarto pero lo que no podia dudar era que cosas malas iban a pasarle a Sarah.  
-_Brick, vuelve a casa, ¡AYUDAME!_-un grito y un golpe acabaron con la llamada. Una sensacion helada recorrio su esplada con ese angustiante grito de ayuda.

Tenia que volver pronto a casa, antes de que su padre le hiciera un daño irreparable o peor aun que terminara matandola, claro ella se lo merecia pero no podia dejar huerfana de madre a su hermanita. Podia sentir que le faltaba el aire, no habia notado que estaba aguantando la repiracion, a lomejor inconsicnetemente habia estado conteniendola para no producir nada de interferencia y perderse el hilo de la discucion por desgracia escucho sn perderse detalle alguno el infierno que apenas iba a vivir Sarah. Pues un hombre dolorido y borracho es mas peligroso que nada, o eso es lo que una vez su papa le habia dicho en una de sus borracheras, y un hombre dolorido y sobrio es peor segun el mismo, pues estando sobrio es menos torpe y mas letal.

Volvio con las chicas tratando de actura lo mas relajado posible, pcultando su nerviosismo, cosa que no fue posible estando alli una chica tan perceptible como Blossom:

-¿Que queria Carlos,Brick?-la curiosa Bubles deseaba saber todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
-Bubles tendre que ir a la casa de Carlos, quiere que le ayude a arreglar una television vieja que tiene en su sotano ¿Quieres ir?-le hizo esa pregunto por simple cortesia pero sabia perfectamente que su hermana le daria una negativa. Ella aburrecia todo lo que tenia que ver con la electromecanica.  
-Tornillos, martillos, cables, y toda esas cosas de niños, ¡NUNCA!Soy niña, yo solo hago cosas de niñas, como bailar, maquillarme, cantar y cocinar.  
-Bubles, puedes intoxicar a alguien con tus pasteles-solto una risita al ver a su hermana hacer pucheros molesta.  
-Mis pasteles son deliciosos-se defendio con debiles argumentos.  
-Que me dices del pastel de yogurth que hiciste en el cumpleaños de Gill.  
-Oye no habia leche, y pues el yogurth es un lacteo ¿no? aparte le daba un rico sabor a pasas-pregunto esperanzada de una respuesta positiva hacia Blossom.  
Esta encerrada bajo la mirada de suplica de la niña la apoyoSi son deliciosas Bubles.  
-¡Ves! a ella le gustan-sonrio con superioridad.  
El alzo su delgada ceja y miro incredulo a la pelirroja, ella silenciosamente le dio una cara de asco y pidio guardarle el secreto, el asintio complice.  
Ella miraba desde hace rato la escena divertida y conmovedora que estaban realizando el par de hermanos, fue una sorpresa del pequeño mundo enterarse que el muy maravilloso hermano mayor de Bubles era nada mas y nada menos que Brick.  
Nunca hubiera sospechado que el chico insensible y altanero con ella, pudiera ser capaz de pasar la noche en vela abrazando a una niña de 7 años temerosa de las noches con tormenta. Simplemente no podia relacionar al chico de esa tarde con el chico del que no paraba de hablar esta Bubles durante toda la comida, pues esa habia sido la razon por la que habia llegado tan tarde al instituto. Bubbles no paraba de hablar de las aventuras que habian vivido ella y Brick, problemas que ella habia creado pero Brick con esfuerzo y astucia habia resuelto,y hablaba tanto que casi ni tocaba el guisado que la madre de Blossom les habia preparado.  
-¿Y la sal?-insitio en la contra contra los letales pasteles de Bubbles.  
-Azucar...sal...es lo mismo para mi- murmuro, pensando en las similitudes entre ambos ingredientes.  
- No te enojes linda. Blossom ¿puede, porfavor, Bubles quedrase un par de horas mas en tu casa?Creo que me tardare en casa de Fred-cambio de tema.  
-No hay problema, pero ¿no dijiste que era con Carlos a donde ibas?-ella astutamente lo atrapo en su mentira, lo miraba como si ella sabia que estaba el mintiendo, pues no le despego ni un momento su penetrante mirada de el.  
-Asi, perdon quise decir Carlos, Bien Bubles te vas a quedar en casa de Bolsom un rato mas- desvio su mirada hacia abajo.  
-Encima me vas a dejar.  
Se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de la otra y la vio sonriendole tiernamente, pero ella le dio la espalda indignada-Perdon ¿que quieres a cambio para que me hables?  
Parecio pensar una respuesta, y feliz le dio la cara maliciosa.  
-Mañana me preparas unos panquecitos de chocolate si con chispas incluidas-le tendio la mano para cerrar el trato-Trato...  
-..hecho. Listo, ¿Nos vamos?-y con la manos que habia cerrado el trato entrelazo sus dedos con los dedos pequeños de la otra, que brincaba feliz.  
-¡Claro!- se acerco mas bick y estaba punto de emprender la ida cuando se detuvo bruscamente- pero primero voy al baño.

Y salio corriendo al baño que estaba al otro extremo del edificio. Dejo solo a los dos pelirrojos, que solo la veian corriendo en busca urgente de un baño. Al verla entrar y desapracer de la vista de ambos, Blossom por fin pudo preguntar.

-¿Quien era realmente Brick?-cruzo los bazos como lo hacia cuando queria una respuesta clara y sin rodeos.  
-Carlos-respondio indiferente ante la actitud autoritaria de la chica. Ella siempre que se proponia algo dejaba a un lado esa actitud aniñada para poner su faceta de Blossom la "madura", y esa actitud producia en el una defensa contra preguntas inecesarias e indeseadas.  
-No, no era el, y si lo era entonces dime ¿Que te dijo?-salto a la pregunta que de verdad la estaba quemando por dentro. Tenia que saber porque Brick se comportaba tan extraño, ella por primera vez vio que el escondia cosas, cosas que ni siquiera sabia su hermana, tal vez era un secreto que lo estaba lastimando y ella, por alguna explicacion que ella no encontraba o no queria encontrar, queria que el compartiera su dolor, asi no seria tan pesado para el. Desde siempre, sin saber, ella queria ser amiga de el.  
-Ya les dije, voy a ir a ...-ella se le acerco y tomo su accion lo tomo desprevenido, espero todo menos ese acercamiento, era totalmente fuera de lo normal.  
-No mientas-suplico -Te fuiste normal y ahora vuelves un poco palido y asustado, se ve devolada tal vez Bubbles no lo noto pero yo si lo hice- delinio con su dedo indice el suave pomulo de Brick, el se estremecio pero pudo permanecer quieto porque no queria que la chica despertara de ese trance, que siguiera acariciandolo. Esa sensacion realmente le agradaba.  
-Tu tienes un ssecreto, dime porque actuas como actuas-insitio.  
-No es un secreto, es una realidad-susurro, dolorido.  
-¿Que tan cruda realidad es la que te tiene asi?- lo miro con trsiteza viendolo tan vulnerable.  
El se alejo bruscamente de ella, fruncio el ceño y la señalo acusatoriamente.  
-Esa es la razon por la que tengo secretos: esa mirada de compasion, la odio, detesto sentir lastima y mas que sientan lastima por mi. Es un sentimiento inecesario y denigrante, Blossom hasme un favor, guardate tu pena ajena, eso no ayudara nunca.  
-No siento lastima por ti imbecil, lo que siento es...-se callo.  
- ¿Intriga?-el termino la frase. No era la palabra que ella estaba a punto de revelar, era en parte pero no en su totalidad.  
-No me diras nada, ¿no le dices a nadie tu cosas?¿Ni a tus amigos?¿Como pueden ser tus amigos si solo conocen una parte de ti?¿no tienes esa sensacion de querer platicar con alguien y ...desahogarte?  
-Mi almohada me escucha sin queja alguna, puedo hablar con ella durante horas sin parar.  
-Las almohadas no son como las personas-exclamo molesta por esa estupida contestacion.  
-No, las almohadas si escuchan y son suaves con uno. Aunque por fortuna, no todas las personas son malas, hay algunas que son un verdadero tesoro- y extendio su mano hacia la niña que venia corriendo gritando su nombre.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*

Despues de dejar a las chicas en el metro y evadir las preguntas insistentes de la pelirroja, salio volando hacia su casa, la que como habia predicho seria un total desastre.  
La mayoria de los muebveles estaban de cabeza, el sillon habia sido arrojado hasta el pie de las escaleras, los platos y vasos hechos pedazps en la cocina, siguio el rastro de caos, hasta llegar con le origen de todo eso. El rastro lo condujo hasta el patio de la casa, era un espacio pequeño pero lo suficientemente grande para correr, ambos adultos se miraban como dos asesinos encargados de matarse el uno al otro, ella tenia un bate en la mano y el, como el cavernicola que siempre fue, tenia piedras pesadas en ambas manos.

-¿Que diablos intentan hacer?¿Un béisbol extremo?-grito ironico, tratando de aminorar el tenso ambiente que estaba entre ambos padres.  
-Si y ¿sabes cuales son las reglas? Gana el que le pegue al gordo. Ya llevo tres, tesoro- sonrio venesosamente al marido.

Este lucia atroz, manchas de sangre empapaban su camisa anteriormente blanca, ahora lucia roja, sin una manga y carente de botones. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, Brick no estaba seguro del porque lo teñido de estas, podrian ser dos causas por la furia desdatada o por bofetadas recibidas de la mujer, o un hombre grande y de espalda ancha, si se comparaba con la estatura de la mujer, era un mastodonte. Esta ultima no se quedaba atras en cuanto al aspecto, sus rojos cabellos estaban revuletos, totalmente desordenados-Brick al entrar y recorrer la casa habia visto mechones de cabello desvalagados por todas partes, aun seguia algo semidesnuda, por suerte la ropa interior la tenia puesta y habia logrado ponerse una playera que el otro tipo habia dejado en su escapada .

Lo que mas atemorizaba no era el ver a un par de animales feroces peleando entre si hasta matar al otro, si no el ver en sus miarada sque era una confrontacion abierta al publico, todo aquel que intentara intervenir iba a ser mordido y aqui no se admitian alianzas.  
El espero el primer movimiento a realizar pero no tardo demasiado la espera pues enseguida el simio de su padre arrojo una piedra a la pierna de Sarah, esta que lucia agotada no pudo esquivarla a tiempo y el objeto se estrello congtra su rodilla. La desequilibro y fue el momento de oportunidad para Mojo. Se lanzo contra ella y cayeron al duro suelo. Mojo encerro sus delgadas y delicadas muñecas con tal fuerza brutal que ella grito de dolor.

-Si pensabas eso de mi, te hubieras largado desde un principio-ladro rabioso en la cara de la mujer. Por lo visto habia estado hablando, en cierto modo, a medida que avanzaba la pelea.  
-¡Eso iba a hacer!-confeso euforica-Hace ocho años, me iba a ir con tu jefe-rio descaradamente-Gabriel era tan buena oportunidad de escapar de este manicomio- bramo molesta-pero quede embarazada de la mocosa que tanto proteges-esata vez su ira se dirigio hacia Brick.  
-Entonces el no es el padre de Bubbles-Brick señalo a Mojo, no era una pregunta realmente, era una sospecha que tenia desde hace años. Bubbles no tenia nada de Sarah y menos de Mojo, lo mas seguro es que todo su fisico lo heredara de su padre biologico.  
- Te soy honesta -le hablo como loca, ida y traviesa como una niña-Ni si quiera se quien es tu padre.

Eso fue demasiado para ultimo gramo de hombre que le quedaba por explotar a Mojo, solto puñetazos y gritos de simio contra la figura acostada debajo de el. Ella aullaba adolorida, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse y aceptaba sin oponer resistencia los trancazos que se le daban sin piedad.  
En la puerta, Brick salio del shock y reacciono, tenia que hacer algo pronto, antes que ese tipo vaya a la caercel por homicidio, tuvo una idea-mala o buena, la tuvo- no pudo aguantar mas y corrio a socorrerla, pordia ser la zorra mas grande del mundo pero era la zorra que lo habia traido al mundo, era la zorra de su madre. Tomo el bate que Sarah habia tirado en su caido y con todas las fuerzas que pudo lo estrello contra la cabeza de su posible padre. Este con el impacto perdio el conocimiento enseguida y se derrumbo alado del cuerpo destrozado de la mujer.

-Brick...-levanto debilmente la mano.  
-Sarah, no se ni porque hago esto pero arregla tus cosas y largate, ¡vamos! te estoy dado la oportunidad que tanto anhelas de irte y vivir tu... libertinaje-ella no deseaba libertad, ella queria libertinaje. Ser capaz de disfrutar sus prohibidos placer a cualquier hora del dia. Y alli estaba Brick, dandole la oportunodad de salir de esa casa y escapar de la furia asesina del hombre inconsiente en la tierra- Deberias de apurarte cuando despierte estara mas tranquilo pero igual querra matarte.

Ella giro su cabeza y vio al monstruo tumbado a las piernas de ella, con un gran esfuerzo lo quito de encima con ambos brazos. Corrio hacia adentro de la casa, asustada de que en cualquier momento fuera a despertarse, Brick entro detras de ella pero no la siguio a su cuarto, el fue a la sala y extrañamente comenzo a limpiar el desorden: recogio y puso en su lugar los muebles; tomo la escoba y con ella barrio los pedazos de vidrio desvalagados por toda la cocina; limpio las manchas de sangre.  
Subio las escaleras y fue a la escena del delito. Una cortina seguia colgando en la ventana la otra habia habia sido arrancada de esta, las sabanas estaban enredadas en las patas de las patas de la cama, y una lampara hecha añicos en la pared opuesta a la puerta. Dentro estaba Sarah metiendo toda su ropa en la maleta azul, que se guardaba en el armario. Ella lo vio entrar y paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
Lo miro a los ojos y el hizo exactamente lo mismo. El percibio que esa mirada era diferente. Ella siempre lo habia considerado como un bicho insolente, que osaba desafiarla sin una pizca de duda o miedo. El era valiente y irritantemente voluntarioso nunca lo nego, esa voluntad siempre la sacaba de quicio, era una de las virtudes o defectos que lo caracterizaban tanto. Verdaderamente lo iba a extrañar, fue un oponente duro de vencer. Pero sobre todo era un buen chico, ahora era una semilla pero en el futuro seria un gran arbol con muchos frutos que dar al mundo, ese niño iba a ser grande e imponente, pondria sus manos al fuego por esa afirmacion.

-¿Seguro que me puedo ir?-se sento en la esquina de la cama.  
-Si te preocupa tu propia seguridad creo que te valdria mas irte cuanto antes, pero si te refieres a la proteccion del par de bastardos que dejas aqui-rio amargamente-como si te importara.  
-¿Nacieron de mi no?-arumento.  
-!Nacimos de ti, tu solo nos abriste a este mundo pero apostaria mi alma que a las pocas horas de nacer nos diste la espalda y comenzaste a coquetar con el primer doctor o enfermero o hasta enfermo a la vista!- exploto solto la frustracion que llevaba acumulando durante años y años-!Nunca te has comportado como una madre, nadie me consolo cuando me caia de la bici, nadie me cobijo cuando tenia frio en la noche, no estuviste para felicitarme cuando saque mi primer 10, tuve que aprender a resolvermelas solo! Sin embargo no te dejare sin credito, hubo una cosa que me diste y que nunca acabare de agradecertelo, me diste a Bubbles, no creo que te importe en lo mas minimo pero te lo prometere de todas formas, mas para mi que para ti ¡Siempre estare a lado de ella, cuidandola y protegiendola ante cualquier peligro, nunca, NUNCA, la dejare sola!  
-Yo he esta...  
-No has estado-las lagrimas no lo dejaban ver con claridad, limpio discretamente la gota que se derramaba en su mejilla, habia cruzado la habitacion y se posiciono frente a ella, mirandola fijamente-Ya vete de una buena vez, por favor.

Ella cerro la cfremallera de la maleta, tomo el abrigo y se colgo en su brazo. Apresuradamente se retiro hacia a la puerta y antes de cruzarla giro su cabeza y entre jadeos y lagrimas se despidio.

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa. Cuidate Brick- ni terminando de hablar ya habia avanzado hacia las escaleras y escucho como la puerta de la entada se cerro de golpe.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

La madrer de Blosom estaba encantada con la niña que no paraba de mover la lengua, ni tomando agua era detenida para comunicarse. Luego de que esta les preparara un pastel se retiro a su alcoba para terminar unas cuentas pendientes de recibos.  
Bubbles saboreaba gustosa la rebanada del postre de fresas, favorito de Blossom. Habian prendido la television desde hace 10 minutos, las imagenes mostraban las aventuras de unos niños que eran arrojados al espacio exterior, la ojirosada no sabia ni el como habian llegado alli, su mente estaba en otra parte en esos momentos, no podias dejar de pensar en el rostro de Brick y en esa inquietate preocupacion.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?-una chillona pero agradable voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.  
-Claro, soy de confianza-se sento mas cerca de la niña, que estaba al otro extremo del sillon cafe.  
-Mi hermano-busco las palabras-mi hermano no sabe que yo se, cosas que el no quiere que yo sepa, pero se.  
-¿Que es lo que no quiere que sepas?  
-La realidad.

Esa era la realidad que tenia que afrontar Brick y una realidad, que no queria, que Bubbles viera. Pero por lo dicho ella, si la veia perfectamente.

-El no cree que yo soy consiente de los problemas, el si pudiera moveria las estrellas y escribiria mi nombre con ellas, con el solo proposito de distraerme de los gritos, las peleas las cosas raras que suceden en mi casa. Yo finjo no darme cuenta de nada, lo hago feliz haciendole creer que todo esta bien que todo esta bien en mi. ¿Soy mala por ser mentirosa?  
-No eres mentirosa, eres muy noble por no querer defraudar su esfuerzo, debes de alegrarte por quererlo tanto como el a ti te quiere.  
-Lo amo mas de lo que quiero a mis papas ¿Soy mala por quererlo mas?  
-No se que cosas no hace tu mama o tu papa que hace que quieras mas a Brik, pero eso no significa que no los quieras, nunca pienses que amar mas a una persona que a otra te hace una persona mala, simplemente tenemos personas favoritas en el mundo-le sonrio y su sonrisa fue correspondida.  
-Creo que tu eres una de las personas favoritas para Brick en el mundo, despues de mi claro-saco la lengua jugando.

La pelirroja apenas iba a meter el tenedor con el trozo del pastel en su boca pero el comentario la congelo. Estaba alli perpleja y sin poder articular algo coherente.

-¿Que-e?-casi se le resbala el plato de entre las manos, sus palmas y dedos sudaban.  
-Oye casi se cae tu pastel, si no lo quieres damelo. Tu mama cocina delicioso, un dia le dire que me enseñe a cocinar, ya que mi hermano siempre se queja de mis postres, no felicite a tu mama por su delicioso pastel ¡MAMA DE BLOSSOM, FELICIDADES POR SU MUY RICO SU PASTEL ... ¿PUEDO AGARRAR MAS?-grito desde su asiento cruzando los dedos, esperando un si, al escucharlo se levanto del sillon y corrio a la cocina.  
-Bubbles-Blossom la llamo y la siguio a la cocina-¿por que dijiste eso, de que yo era una de las personas favoritas de Brick?-preguto actuando indiferente a la respuesta, jugo con las llaves puestas sobre la mesa.  
-Siempre habla de ti, bueno no menciona tu nombre pero habla de una divertida y hermosa pelirroja compañera suya,que siempre vive peleando con el. Mi hermano es asi de raro, en vez de ser meloso y empalagoso, el prefiere jugar y tratarte mal. Sospeche que eras tu, cuando le llamaste por telefono, el dice que esa chica siempre lo llama idiota, pense que era una debil evidencia pero lo confierme cundo los vi juntos. Eres igual de rara que el, tu demuestras lo que sientaes por el siendo agresiva. Ambos son igualitos !Solo un tonto no se da cuenta de lo que ambos sienten!, se les ve devolada que se gustan: el no para de verte y tu te pones toda roja cuando lo ves y hasta agachas la miarada, yo pienso que es algo muy hermoso,hacen muy bonita pareja, me agradas como cuñada Blossom. ¿Cuando le diras lo que sientes por el?-se detuvo y con su palma golpeo su frente- Claro, estas esperando a que el te diga, bien hecho, no debes mostrar las cartas hasta que el las muestre.

Esa niña podia solo tener 7 años pero era realmente lista y observadora. Algo que no habia sido detectado por sus amigas y ella, esta niña lo habia descubierto sin problemas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Anduvo deambulando por la oscura casa. Podia sentir quer las emociones volaban en su interior, todas las emociones existentes estaban alli en su interior, pero no podia tomar ninguna y sentirla de verdad, estaba abrumado peor no lograba sentir nada en especifico. Deberia sentirse triste por no volver a ver a su madre pero no tenia ganas de llorar por su partida, deberia sentir felicidad porque esa mujer ya no lo perturbaria con su descaro y falta de pudor, pero la sonrisa no aparecia en sus labios. Eso lo estremecio, el no lograr captar y explotar un sentimiento, estaba absorto de todo, no era un estado que habia sentido antes, era extraño estar asi, era un estado de completa...serenidad.  
Ya habia anochecido, el cielo estaba oscuro y solo se veia a lo lejos los debiles rayos del sol. No quiso prender las luces, ¿para que? conocia las dimensiones de su casa como la palma de su mano, aparte no estaria en un lugar fijo, caminaria hasta que se cansara o hasta que despertara Mojo, por ello decisio que lo mejor seria estar presente cuando recobrara el sentido.  
Abrio la puerta mosquitera y se sento en los escalones, se quito la gorra y empezo a pasar entre sus dedos sus embarañados cabellos. Eran pelirrojos y lacios , sabia que lo pelirrojo lo habia heredado de su madre, pero ella tenia una cabellera ondulada ¿De donde habia sacado lo liso? Mojo lo tenia igual que el, tal vez el si era su padre o tal vez no, realmente no le interesaba la respuesta, no era un padre del cual un niño podria enorgullecerse.

Unos gemidos se escucharon, hubo un movimiento en el cuerpo yacente en el suelo, Brick se levanto precavido de cualquier otro movimiento, puede ser que el siguiente fuera uno brusco, aunque con el golpe que le habia propiciado lo dudaba.

-Hug-h-ug. Mi cabeza!- apoyo sus codos en el raspso sueloy con las manos dio suaves masajes en las sienes-¿Que estoy hacien...?  
Se interrumpio al ver alli parado cerca de el a su hijo, de el su vista se desvio al bate que estaba a centimetros de el. Y dolorosamente recordo lo sucedido esa tarde. La discusion que inicio en su cuarto y termino en batalla colosal en el patio. El tenia el rostro de ella bajo sus puños una y otra vez, haciendola pagar la verguenza y humillacion que ella le habia hecho, pero todo se volvio negro al ser victima de un bate. El unico que pudo haberlo mandado a dormir era...

-¿Quien coños te crees para atreverte a golpearme?-con dificultad logro ponerse de pie.  
-Ibas a matarla-respondio inexpresivo.  
-Asi que te preocupa mami, crei que tendrias la misma opinion que yo sobre ella-escupio un poco de sangre.  
-No te equivocas, se lo que es ella, siempre lo he sabido.  
-¿Entonces por que no dejaste que me desaciera de la basura que ensucia este mundo?-hablo perdiendo la paciencia.  
-¿Con que crees que eres digno de juzgar y capaz de hallar lo defectuoso?-dijo con ironia- Hay basura en esta casa, tienes razon pero no te preocupes ya la heche fuera de la casa.  
-¿A que te refieres?-Mojo lo miraba confundido, no estaba seguro que estaba tratando de decir el chico-¿Como que haz echado la basura?  
-Le dije a Sarah que se fuera de la casa, que era lo mejor para todos-explico, sereno ante la arruga de incredulidad y enojo que se formaba en la frente del hombre-Le dije que le convenia salir de esta casa con sus propias piernas que salir dentro de una bolsa negra.  
-Imbecil, eres un ¡IMBECIL! Ella no se iba de ir aqui antes de recibir lo que me faltaba por darle.  
-Ya quedate tranquilo, te he hecho un favor, es lo mejor para todos. Si ella se quedaba terminarias por condenar esta familia-rio sin humor-Bueno si es que asi se le puede llamar, miralo asi ella ya no seguira burlandose de ti, ya no le hablara a sus amantes del pesimo esposo que le toco, ya no se reirian de lo torpe que has sido. Ademas de eso me alegro que ya no este aqui, envenenando y llevandome a la fregada y poniendole un pesimo ejemplo a Bubbles, ilusionandola y luego decepcionarla.  
-Esa es la razon por la que la corriste. Tu adorado sol-con sus manos agrando la palabra-Esa niña que es mas estupida que nada, que lo unico que ve es lo que esta frente a su nariz, de alli en adelante es ciega la muy idiota.  
-No sigas hablando asi de mi hermana-lo miraba amenazador. Ignorando la amenaza continuo.  
-Ahora que se que ustedes son solo un par de bastardos, hare lo siguiente: primero a ella la vendere a una familia que desde antes me la esta pidiendo, creo que ella tiene una vagina seca o el no puede- lanzo una carcajada-honestamente me da lo mismo. Ellos estan desesperados por tener un hijo, ella daria todo lo que tiene por tenerla, y si vieras que tiene mucho, hace unos meses que me estan ofreciendo dinero, yo pensaba ¿como dar a una hija? pero sabiendo la verdad pues me suena muy tentadora la propuesta. Lo segundo, pues mira desde hace bastantito tiempo que no tengo dinero asi que te pondras a trabajar saldras de esa estupida escuela, que no te sirve de nada, nunca llegaras a ser nada, ¿Sabes por que? Poruqe vienes de la nada, naces de mierda y te convierte en mierda.

La ira burbujeaba en el interior de Brick, agradeceria tanto al cielo si no llevara ni un cromosoma de ese engendro. Formo puños en sus palmas, su cuerpo temblaba no de miedo de odio, era una furia por esas palabras que decia ese ser que estaba plantado frente a el, riendose de su suerte.  
Como lo habia prometido hace rato, el nunca permitira que nadie lo apartara de Bubbles.

-Y eso hare en cuanto vea a esa niña ¿por cierto donde esta? -pregutno despreocupado-Donde esta esa minita de oro que me hara rico.  
-Tu no venderas a mi hermana, como si fuera ganado, primero te mataria antes que lo intentaras-el reto y una promesa se marcaa en sus fuertes y penetrantes ojos.

Sin ningun aviso Mojo se lanzo sobre Brick, lanzo un rugido y atrapo al chico de un brazo, Brick forcejeo con el, consiguiendo solo el recibir un puñetazo en el menton. Retrocedio un par de pasos, a la mañana siguiente despertaria con un bello moreton adornando su cara. Brick con la parte superior de su cabeza a proposito choco con la nariz de Mojo, con el aturdimiento no se dio cuenta que un objeto lo hartia trompezar. Asi sucedio y aun sujetando a Brick, ambas personas cayeron, el mas joven sobre el. Brick rapidamente intento levantarse pero se vi frustrado su esfuerzo, una garra lo detuvo y lo atrajo denuevo a la tierra. Quedo debajo de Mojo, quien lo miaraba nublado por la lucura, de los agujeros de su nariz corria sangre. Brick no paraba de forcejar para librarse de su agarre y como pudo libero su pierna y la dirigio con todas sus fuerzas hacia la entrepierna de Mojo. Este se giro y quedo en una posicion fatal. Brick aprovecho la oportunidad y se puso de pie, estando a punto de correr, una mano tomo su tobillo e hizo de cayera, Brick se golpeo la cabeza al chocar con el suelo y, vi por segundos todo borroso. Mojo se lavanto y se dirigio al estomago de joven, lo pateo sin compasion, Brick por inercia protegio su estomago pero no sirvio de mucho contra las patadas del hombre. Varias veces fue golpeado, tenia que hacer algo antes de que lo matara, discretamente busco un arma y milagrosamente su espalda choco contra un objeto alargado y frio. El bate. Cuando Mojo estiro toda su pierna hacia atras , aputnode dar el golpe final. Brick tomo el bate y estrello el bate contra las piernas del enloquecido. Este perdio el equilibrio y cayo de rodillas. Brick se apoyo en sus rodillas y como pudo estrello por segunda vez el bate contra la sien del tipo, dejandolo nuevamente inconsiente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*

Miro al reloj colgado en lo alto de la puerta de la cocina, faltaba 5 minutos para dar a las 11.  
Ya era tarde, penso que el "asunto de Carlo" tardaria por lo menos 2 horas pero ya era tarde, se habia tomado toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Tanto Bubbles como Blossom estaban preocupadas por su paradero, no habia marcado. Bubbles estaba sentada sobre la mesa y Blossom no paraba de caminar como leon enjaulado, caminaba de un extremo a otro desde hacia 10 minutos, ninguna habia hablado, solo se disponian a escuchar el tic-tac tic-tac del estresante reloj.  
Nunca habia sentido tan pesado el pasar de los minutos y las horas. Sus papas veian la tele en su habitacion y su hermsano estaba jugando un nuevo videojuego que habia comprado, por ello en la planta baja todo estaba en silencio a excepcion del estridente tic-tac.

De repente un golpeteo se escucho de la entrada principal, corrieron a ver, Blosson se asomo por la cortina y suspiro aliviada, aun con la poca luz y lor resales plantados frente a las ventanas, visualiso a Brick.

-¿Si es esl?-pregunto ansiosa.  
-Vamos a abrirle.

Al abrir la puerta Blossom profiruio un grito, Brick sangraba un poco y sus ropas estaban sucias y arrugadas. Preopada se acerco a el y lo invito a pasar pero el se nego. Bubbles que aun estaba atras de Blossom, no habia visto a su hermano y al verlo, salto de susto y fue a abrazarlo.

-Brick ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la pelirroja.  
-Si. No es nada, no pongan esas caras-rio despreocupado.  
-No claro que no estas bien, ahora mismo iremos a casa y te pondremos algo-ordeno la niña.

La expresion de Brick cambio a una seria. Blossom sentia que nada estaba bien. Bubbles no habia dicho nada mas de su familia y los problemas, y Blossom no insitio pero veia en la car de ella que no eran exactamente una familia modelo. Problemas y agresiones se sucitaban dentro de esa casa. Y eso estaba afectando la vida de Bubbles y Brick, ella no podia hacer nada apenas se estaba enterando de la verdad, pero se prometio que su relacion mejoraria, seriaa mas amable con el, claro y despues de lo que le dijo la niña teia mas razones para serlo. Guardo el secreto de que Brick era una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Estar cerca de el, siempre le aturdia los sentidos, cambiaba su humor, para mal claro, pero de eso se trata el cariño, entre mas molestes a alguien es porque deseas solo ser el centro de atencion de ese alguien.

-Bubbles, no iremos a casa-dijo viendo apenado a su hermana.  
-¿Por que?  
-¿Te gustaria conocer a una tia que tenemos?, hermana de mama, vive cerca de la playa-comenzo a describir todas las cosas maravillosas de esa ciudad donde vivia esa dichosa tia- ella es veterinaria, tiene creo dos perros y -que Dios se apiade- tiene tambien un gato. El clima es muy agradable, siempre hace calor, y en las noches se ve el cielo totalmente despejado, veremos todas las noches las estrellas ¿Que te parece? Vamonos por favor- suplico.  
-Ire a donde tu vayas Brick, tu lo sabes, pero ¿y mis cosas?  
-Ya estan en la camioneta-respondio feliz.  
-¿Y mama y papa?-asustada trato de buscar a sus padres dentro del automovil. Miro desesperanzada a Brick.  
-No vendran Bubbles- desvio sus ojos de los de ella. La niña espero un momento, Brick sentia que el alma se le cai a los pies, esrtaba seguro que Bubbles no aceptaria, perdiendo la esperanza estuvo a punto de desechar la idea de huida.

-Esta bien.  
-¿Segura?-trato de asegurarse Brick que su hermana lo acompañaria.  
-Ya te dije yo siempre estare contigo, a donde vas yo ire- con esto Brick la cargo en sus brazos y la brazo riendo, contento la levanto en los aires. Le pidio que lo esperara dentro del auto, la rubia se despidio con un abrazo y beso de Blossom y se fue bricando al auto.  
Se quedo a solas de Blossom, ninguno de los dos menciono palabra alguna. Esperaban que el otro hablara. Blossom reprimio las lagrimas pero podia sentir que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas a punto de se iba a irse lejos, ya no lo voleveria a ver y esa idea la destrozaba por dentro. No volver a ver esa desilachada gorra, jamas volver oír esa maldita risita burlona, no ver esos ojos engreidos pero hermosos, no tener esas recurentes peleas infantiles. No se iba un simple compañero, se iba su persona favorita en el mundo.  
-¿No volveras verdad?-se golpeo internamente se escucho perfecatmente ese nudo en la garganta.  
-No creo-susurro.  
-¿Que pasara con tus estudios?  
-Pues espero que la tia Mary nos reciba-se quito la gorra y rasco su cabeza- ruego a Dios que lo haga, si lo hace no le pondre mas gastos encima, trabajare y ayudare en casa.  
-Es un plan improvisado ¿verdad?.  
-Sacado de la manga-presumio-es una cualidad mia el ser espontaneo.  
-Me encataria que me dijeras porque haces esto, y nos conocieramos.  
-Ya no hay tiempo, si un dia volvemos a cruzarnos, que espero y pido a Dios que si-ambos se sonrojaron-te lo contare todo. Diablos, perdi mi tiempo contigo, peleando y haciendo estupideces-refunfuño.  
-Espero que no lo olvides y que... no me olvides-bajo la miarada. Un peso extra se sintio sobre su cabeza, toco lo que tenia en la cabeza y encima de esa tenia la gorra de Brick. El le sonreia.  
-Esa gorra la tengo desde hace años, en serio AÑOS, no me mires asi, esta limpia siempre la lavo-se apresuro en defenderse-Es el objeto mas valioso que tengo y no me gustaria que se perdiera, mira si no la quieres usar lo entendere, pero guardala, se que la dejo en buenas manos- tomo las manos de ella y no las solto, ella trago saliva, aturdida como estaba procesaba lento los pensamientos.  
-La cuidare, hasta que te vuelva a ver, y seas honesto conmigo-le señalo.  
-Prometido. Hay que sellar este pacto- miradola travieso, la tomo de la blusa y la estiro hacia el. Puso sus labios sobre los de ella y comenzo a besarla. Fue el primer beso de ella, no sabia como besar, se sentia muy torpe pero dulcemente Brick la guio y ella solo se dejo manejar. Fue algo maravilloso, el sabor de el era delicioso, el mejor sabor que habia probado en su vida, sus labios eran suaves y aumentaban el ritmo. La falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, ella gruño y maldijo a sus pulmones por no resistir mas.  
- Siempre quise hacerlo, tu solo me diste la excusa- estaba sonrojado.  
-Si hubiera sabido que necesitaban solo una excusa, te la hubiera dado desde hace bastante tiempo-rio.  
-Me tengo que ir-gruño-papa nos estara buscando como loco, y se volvera como bestia cuando se de cuenta que me lleve a Lucy-lanzo la carcajada-su preciada hija.  
-¿Tienes otra hermana?-pregunto extrañada. Bubbles nunca menciono a una segunda hermana.  
-No, lucy es esa vieja camioneta. Adios Blossom. Un dia nuestrso caminos se cruzaran, eso puedo jurartelo.  
-Cuidate Brick.  
Iba a partir pero se giro y abrazo a Blossom, ese abrazo fue largo y triste. El se aparto y se marcho.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya pasada dos semanas, Blossom podia sentir todavia los labios de Brick sobre los de ella, aun estaba trsite y melancolica. Sus amigas sabian el porque, sin preguntarselo notaron el cambio que se habia hecho. Brick ya no vovlio a la escuela, los primeros dias pensaron que estaba enfermo pero la maestra a sus amigos mas cercanos les informo que el y su hermana habian huido de casa. Estos esparcieron la voz y toda la escuela ultimo que se supo de el, es que habia sido encontrado a el y a su hermana viviendo junto a una parienta, ambos fueron llevados a casas hogares diferentes. Blossom sufrio al enterarse que habian diso separados. Nunca olvidaria a ese chico que le habia dado su primer beso. Juraria que no conoceria a alguien igual. Pero el le habia prometido que un dia volveria a encontrase y ella le creia. Confiaba en :

¿Donde estaras Brick?

**Bueno aqui traigo el final de la primera parte espero que les agrade y espero rewies porke me esforze y mate haciendo este capitulo, no se a mi me gusto el papeld e la mama. Gracias por su entusiasmo al leer el fic. A la proxima traigo ya el futuro n.n**

**OH por cierto a la chica que me escribio su largo rewies, te aradesco que me lo hayas escrito, me motivastee a hacerlo largo y con mas emocion !**


	6. Actualidad De mal en peor

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella entro primero un hombre jalando una camilla y arriba de esta una anciana, medio vestida, solo traía la ropa interior y su blusa medio abotonada pero lo más llamativo de esta escena es que encima de todo un joven de cabellos rubios aplicaba RCP a la inconsciente mujer. En el mundo de ese rubio solo estaba la anciana y la esperanza de que el corazón de esta volviera a latir.  
En el hospital siempre los fines de semana eran un desastre, demasiada personas salían de sus casas para festejar en grande y regularmente en las fiestas el invitado de honor era el alcohol, lo curioso es que aun siendo fiestas de niños los padres tomaban, cualquier excusa es aceptable. El resultado la mayoría de las veces era un mal final, por ello existían los médicos y en este caso los paramédicos, quienes son los primeros en acudir a caos.  
Boomer seguía golpeando el pecho de la mujer sin parar, al actuar él se transformaba de un chico alegre, risueño y algo torpe en un hombre apasionado por la medicina y ayudar a otros, transportándose a un mundo ajeno a las distracciones, la desesperación y la angustia. Blossom siempre había admirado esa faceta de Boomer, ese muchacho le inspiraba tanto que lo veía casi como un hermano menor, casi porque nunca ellos peleaban y ella siempre lo aconsejaba. Siguió viéndolo esforzándose por tratar de resucitar a la mujer, sus arrugas delataban que era una mujer de muy avanzada edad. Un infarto. Tal vez una mínima noticia la impacto y la dejo como estaba ahorita, como estaba medio vestida pudiera ser que estaba a punto de dormir, era el lado oscuro de ser doctor ver como una vida tan llena de momentos desaparecía en el mundo. Mientras filosofaba, algo más capto la atención de la pelirroja, un hombre entraba detrás de la camilla, un hombre, no era muy probable que fuese su hijo pues el hombre era moreno y la mujer era blanca, él era muy atractivo pero lo llamativo de este hombre era que solo tenía puesto medio traje de policía las esposas lo delataban, pero no portaba playera ni algo que tapara su pecho... ¿que había estado haciendo esa mujer antes de llegar al hospital?  
Como si le hubiesen leído el pensamiento, detrás de ella apareció Roy, el paramédico compañero de Boomer:

-El stripper llamo a emergencia cuando ella comenzó a quejarse por un dolor en el brazo izquierdo, dijo que ella era una fiera y comenzó a atacarlo, tardo un poco en socorrerla porque estaba esposado a la cama. Cuando llegamos al hotel, ella estaba tirada en la alfombra con la gorra del sensual policía y el tratando de quitarse las esposas. La cachamos con las manos en alto.-soltó una risita, que trato de disimular con una línea recta en los labios pero se le dificultaba.

-Vaya, que mujer tan interesante e intensa-ella sonrió pero enseguida volvió al trabajo había demasiados pacientes que atender, luego iría a ver si la mujer habría regresado a la vida, si era su primer infarto lo más seguro es que volviera con ellos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssss

Ya había trascurrido toda la tarde y Blossom seguía dentro del hospital. Esa era su vida: pacientes, operaciones, vida, muerte, agradecimientos, llanto, culpa, RESPONSABILIDAD, esas palabras la seguían todo el día y toda la noche. Ella había llegado al hospital, enseguida que se graduó del Institute Wolfgang von Goethe, del cual había tenido complicaciones de primero, sus padres sus amigas ... ese chico que no paraba de rondar por su cabeza, no la dejaban aplicarse a sus estudios, tardo meses en agarrar el ritmo de las clases, con la promesa a sus seres queridos que iría con ellos todos los fines de semana y festejarían ese asunto quedo arreglado pero Brick seguía jugando en su mente, rezaba todos los días por topárselo, por verlo en su puerta y que él le dijera: Hola he venido a visitarte, tengo nueva familia y soy muy feliz con ella porque en ella esta Bubbles, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, principalmente porque él fue cruelmente separado de su hermana y segundo porque el había sido enviado lejos. Con el paso de los años, esa esperanza se desvaneció y decidió un día volver a lo más importante en la vida: sus estudios.  
El tiempo transcurrió y ella fue ganándose fama como la persona más inteligente en el Institute Wolfgang von Goethe, pronto fue invitada a asistir a conferencias y cosas donde ningún estudiante había sido ni siquiera informado. Fácilmente fue recomendada y recibida con los brazos abiertos en ese hospital con un buen puesto pero en un futuro, si Dios la ayudaba, conseguiría ganar el puesto de Jefa Medica, donde tendría en su poder a un equipo de doctores como ayudantes, tendría que guiar a un par de doctores para ocuparse de un paciente.

Esperaba impacientemente fuera de la oficina de la doctora Elena, esperando su inevitable despido. Unas enfermeras, presentes en la operación, se acercaban a ella y le daban palabras de consuelo.  
Ella fingió escucharlas, asintiendo pero sin oír nada, amaba su trabajo, amaba esa sensación de alivio cuando escuchaba un buen corazón marcándose en el marcapasos, amaba ayudar en las más complicadas situaciones- donde todos perdían la esperanza pero ella pensaba que todavía había una, se apasionaba con cada caso con cada oportunidad de vida y esa maldita terquedad de nunca abandonar una posibilidad de vida es a lo que la llevo estar allí afuera de las puertas de cristal del doctor Telliz:  
Una hora se hallaba dentro de la sala de operaciones, inundado con un fuerte olor a sangre mezclado con desinfectante, el corazón del hombre, que había sufrido un accidente de moto, fallo y se detuvo, el doctor en jefe, perdió las esperanzas después de haber usado tres veces el marcapasos. Todos ya estaban guardando los utensilios y Blossom en contra de las reglas y las objeciones de su jefe intento tres veces más el marcapasos con un nivel más alto, entre tres enfermeras lograron retirarla de encima del cuerpo. Justo cuando el Doctor en jefe estaba gritándole sobre el peligro de usar ese aparato como si fuera un simple juguete, un "BIP" lo callo automáticamente, ambos voltearon a ver el electrocardiograma y marcaba un débil pero presente latidos de corazones. El doctor miro sorprendido a Blossom y volvió a atender al hombre. Blossom lo siguió sabiendo que aquella vida salvada no marcaria diferencia pues había actuado con imprudencia, olvidando su lugar, como una inferior doctora.

Blossom veía de afuera las dos siluetas borrosas que discutían dentro, la delgada pero imponente silueta sentada en el escritorio volteo a verla y un escalofrió recorrió su medula. Largo rato la miro la Doctora Elena, una de las primeras generaciones graduada de Instituto Wolfgang von Goethesin mencionar que era rica y felizmente casada con el dueño del hospital.  
Podía sentir como la estaba midiendo, como si con esos penetrantes ojos negros analizara y archivara todos sus defectos:

1. Rebelde, inaceptable.  
2. Testaruda, fastidioso.  
3. Torpe, irritante.  
4. Entrometida, inoportuna.  
5. Y habla mientras duerme, vergonzoso.

Frente a ella, descansaba su cuerpo con sus pesadas manos apoyadas sobre el gran escritorio se hallaba el Doctor Telliz, un hombre alto panzón. Desde que había llegado al hospital, se mostró atento y respetuoso con Blossom, un buen hombre- algo rabo verde con las enfermeras novatas- pero nada peligroso.  
El doctor apoyaba sus manos sobre un carpeta llena de papeles, Blossom sospechaba que fuese su currículo pero se sorprendía gratamente de lo gordo que estaba.

El doctor soltó un suspiro, con una mirada pesada y una voz suave se dirigió a ella.

-Blossom...

-Prometo que no volveré a hacer una idiotez como la que hice. Lo que hice fue imprudente y poco ortodoxo. ¿Cómo una simple graduada pretenderá saber más que un doctor con años y años de experiencia?-pregunto exasperada, a nadie en especial- La próxima vez me detendré hasta donde usted se detenga. No volveré a hacer nada sin su autorización. Me disculpo, acepten mi disculpa, cometí un error y no...

-¿Años y años de experiencia? Oye no soy tan viejo como lo insinúas- la miro ceñudo, pero ese gesto de molestia fue sustituido enseguida por una de des concertación- ¿Te estas disculpando? - el pregunto incrédulo, tímidamente ella asintió-¿Te estas disculpando por haber salvado una vida?

-¿Eh?

Ella miro incrédula hacia el doctor, en la miraba maravillado, del doctor Telliz viajo hacia la mujer sentada inmutable detrás del escritorio, que lucía pequeño en comparación con la grandiosa figura de la doctora. Ella podría ser pequeña pero su presencia no pasaba desapercibida por nadie.

-Sí, tu actuaste por instinto, desde que llegaste a este lugar has actuado con más inteligencia y habilidad que nadie, incluyéndome, y lo acabas de demostrar esta mañana, cuando vergonzosamente yo me rendí pero tu seguiste tercas con que seguía habiendo vida en ese cuerpo- poso su pesada mano en su delgado hombro- y por eso he estado "pidiéndole" a la Doctora Elena que...

-No vaya a despedirme- miro preocupada hacia la respuesta de la Doctora, pero esta no despego sus labios. El hombre soltó una risa.

-No muchacha, lo que hiciste no merece despido- la agarro del hombro y la zarandeo bruscamente- al contario, he estado insistiendo en que tú eres excelente para el puesto de Jefa médica. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Je-jefa...M-medí-Ica?... ¿Yo, a cargo de un caso?- la sorpresa la dejo paralizada pero pronto recupero la compostura y comenzó a dar infantilmente brincos por toda la oficina, festejando con un "Aja lo conseguí, vengo con todo, mírenme soy su nueva jefa, hagan todo lo que yo les mande" ella no se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba actuando, y si se daba cuenta no le importaba, pues una Doctora en Jefa nunca luciría estúpida aun saltando como una niña que acaba de conseguir la paleta de chocolate.

-Doctora Utonio- una filosa voz la detuvo enseguida en su fiesta, pues esa dura voz podría detener el corazón incluso del hombre más rudo de todos y mojarle los pantalones por una sola mirada de esa mujer- lamento interrumpir su momento, pero tengo que serle honesta ¿Puedo ser honesta con usted?

-Claro...

-No creo que este capacitada para el puesto- su semblante frio no cambio, hablaba pero sin moverse mucho e su lugar y nunca despego sus ojos de los ojos de Blossom- claro usted tiene un currículo...aceptable para tal puesto, pero temo que pueda cometer un error y enviar a alguien al panteón. Sabe que en este trabajo, la línea que divide la vida de la muerte se llama ineptitud, no me malinterprete no estoy diciendo que usted sea una inepta, pero por supuesto a usted le faltan años de experiencia...

-Doctora Elena...- hasta el hombre parecía ofendido, y eso que todo el veneno era lanzado hacia Blossom, que solo miraba atenta cada una de las palabras- la doctora Unto- con una señal de la mano mando a callar las palabras del doctor.

-Usted no es tonta- "Gracias" pensó sarcásticamente la pelirroja- pero es joven, y la juventud y la prudencia no suelen ir agarradas de la mano.

-Con todo respeto Doctora, usted no me conoce-señalo Blossom.

-¿Usted cree? Tal vez nunca hemos cruzado palabras pero he estado al margen de su desempeño en este lugar.

-¿Me ha espiado?- pregunto halagada la pelirroja.

-Evaluado, no se crea mucho- respondió indiferente.

Un silencio tenso se largó en la espera de los resultados de la evaluación de Blossom.  
Los nervios de ella estaban de punta, esa mujer era dura al calificar, sería imposible sacar un 100 pero con un 70 estaría feliz, pues habría pasado las expectativas. Como bien se sabe el 70 es el pase, lo demás es pura vanidad.  
El doctor Telliz se veía ansioso por saber cómo le iría a Blossom, el sabía que era una estupenda doctora y que con los años llegaría a ser tan buena como al Doctora Elena, o inclusive hasta más. Pudiera ser que esa la razón por la que la doctora era tan dura con esa pobre muchacha, que su único error fue nacer tan competitivamente inteligente.  
La doctora cerró sus ojos, y en sus parpados se veía como se movían velozmente dentro.  
Blossom estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de los nervios y gritar una maldición para que le apurara en contestarle, hasta que la voz de la doctora la callo.

-3-fue su única respuesta.

Abatida Blossom, bajo la cabeza humillada.

-¿3 de 10? ¿No es usted exageradamente dura con la muchacha? Usted misma ha dicho ella es estupenda en lo que hace-salió en su defensa el buen doctor.

-No he dicho tan cosa, he reconocido que es buena, y por favor no ponga palabras en mi boca, aparte yo no he dicho que ella tuviera un tres sobre diez- observo arqueando una delgada ceja.

-Entonces ese tres es por...

-Tres semanas le doy para demostrarme que está capacitada para el puesto. Le doy Doctora Otoño, un caso que se ha presentado en el hospital, espero que demuestre controlar el caso. Utilice todas las habilidades que le han instruido en el instituto del cual se graduó, que por cierto: no me impresiona. Habitación 127, conozca a su paciente, hoy mismo. Ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer así que retírense de mi oficina.

Dicho esto la doctora abrió un cajo de su escritorio y saco un montón de papeles, y se puso a escribir sobre ellos.  
Por muestras Blossom estaba congelada en su lugar, escucho perfectamente todo. Estaba confundida, ¿era esa una victoria aplazada? ¿O sería una inminente derrotada planeada?¿Le habrá dado un caso realmente complicado, de cual no podría controlar y saldría matando al paciente?... ¿Lograría superar las expectativas de esa mujer?  
Todas esas cuestiones surgían en su cabeza, no se movió de su lugar hasta que sintió que una mano en su espalda y la conducía hasta la puerta, giro su cabeza y alado e ella estaba sonriéndole el Doctor.

-Solo enséñale quien es la Doctora Utonio- y le guiño un ojo.

Si lo lograría, ella en tres semanas seria inminentemente la Doctora en Jefe, ella superaría el complicado caso que le pondría de reto. Feliz le devolvió la sonrisa al doctor y juntos salieron de la oficina.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Habitación 124, 125, 126 y al fin llego a la 127.  
Respiro hondo, tenía miedo e la persona que estuviera sobre esa cama.  
Esperaba cualquier cosa, un hombre furioso con Dios con diabetes sufriendo lepra, una adolescente deprimida embarazada en el último mes de gestación con antecedentes familiares de hemofilia, una niña llorando en los brazos de su madre empezando un caso de poliomielitis flácida. Todo, al girar es a perilla, volaba en su mente. Retiro su mano por el miedo, miedo de no poder manejar lo que estuviera dentro. Y si no estaba capacitada, y si la doctora Elena tenía razón, y ella era todavía una chica inmadura recién graduada.  
Nuevamente respiro hondo y armándose de valor decidió entrar, sin embargo fue detenida por una voz.

-Hay Blossom, salí temprano del gimnasio, así que piénsalo "tú, yo y cuatro órdenes de taco frente a la luz de un televisor"- buttercupp le propina desde que había doblado la esquina.  
La morena había cambiado desde que eran unas adolescentes de 12 años. Ahora era toda una mujer. Tenía un gran cuerpo, debido a horas en el gimnasio. Su meta no era formar curvas si no llegar a ser tan fuerte para derrotar en vencidas a todos los hombres de su familia, y ya había logrado derrotar a más de la mitad solo le faltaba destruir a su hermano mayor. Su cabello, tan negro cómos siempre le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, haciendo sus facciones más finas. Blossom había notado que si esa amiga suya se vistiera con vestidos o cualquier cosa que no fuera sus rotas ropas holgadas llegaría a causar la envidia de muchas mujeres, pero Butercupp no tenía ni la menor intención de desmotar que era bonita.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar hasta aquí? Están prohibidas las visitas a estas horas.

-Ahí... sencillo... le dije a Susy (la recepcionista) que tu tía Jesús sufrió un accidente y murió una hora después- con un ademan de la mano mostro indiferencia- le dije que te lo diría yo misma, que solo yo tendría el taco para decírtelo.

-¿Te creyó eso?

-Si, por cierto cuando pases frente a ella, acepta sus condolencias.

-¿Te das cuenta que es la segunda vez que matas a mi tía Jesús este mes?-rio por la falla en su plan, que la recepcionista no noto.

-Si tienes razón, la próxima vez mato a la hermana de tu mama. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Clary, Katy, Cassy?-se rasco la cabeza, buscando su respuesta.

-Camila.

-Así, Camy. Da lo mismo y ¿Que tal tú turno?

Cansada la chica recargo su nuca en la puerta, y detalladamente le relato a la morena los sucesos de esa tarde: el incidente de la sala de operaciones; la actitud de prepotente y venenosa de la Doctora, el reto que le impuso; y finalmente su preocupación por no pasar la prueba.

El otro solo escuchaba atenta a cada cosa que contaba la desesperanzada.

-Tienes miedo-pronuncio con total seriedad.

-Algo...si-dijo tranquila, la otra enarco no dando crédito a la actitud relajada de la doctora- ...De acuerdo, estoy a punto de manejar a mi casa, encerrarme en mi cuarto y meterme debajo de mi cama, esperando el día en que la Doctora Elena muera y venga alguien que me del puesto sin tanta presión.

-Vamos chica, piensa que un día morirá, pero no sabes cuándo, si tardara en estirar la pata o no. Así que Blossom tú entra en esa habitación y demuéstrale a esa perra, que los únicos chicharrones que truenan aquí son los tuyos.

-"¿Chicarrones?"

-Vi esa frase en una película y me gusto.

-Como sea, tienes razón, enfrentare lo que me ponga Elena-y con la seguridad circulándole en la sangre, giro el pomo d ella puerta y entro a la habitación.

Todo tipo de imágenes estaban cruzándole en la mente al empujar la puerta, todas las que un doctor pueda imaginar pero ninguna de esas acertó a la escena que se mostraba frente a ella. No podía dar crédito de lo que sus ojos y oídos, veían y escuchaban respectivamente.

-¿Seguro que no te interesa mi propuesta?-descaradamente una anciana tenía su pierna elevada provocando que la bata se le deslizara más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Con uno de sus dedos rizaba un mechón blanco, en un espeluznante acto de seducción- Podríamos divertirnos durante horas.

Como si un balde lleno de agua helada cayera sobre ella, Blossom sintió que se le helaba la sangre. ¿Ese era el reto que la doctora Elena le tenía predispuesto? Una vieja promiscua que solo apenas unas horas antes había sufrido un paro cardiaco (por causa de un stripper) y ahora se recuperaba tan rápido que hasta lograba coquetear con el guapo joven paramédico. ¿Cómo demostraría sus habilidades teniendo un reto tan sencillo? Y lo peor de todo es que Blossom sentía que en el momento en que habría salido de la oficina de la Doctora Elena, esta empezaría a burlarse de ella. Aunque resultaba difícil formar la imagen, casi podía ver como la Doctora lanzaba risas de burla hacia Blossom.

Frente a la cama Boomer nervioso y rojo hasta el cuello miraba cualquier cosa que no fuese las hambrientas miradas de deseo que la mujer le enviaba la anciana.

-N-no gra-cias Mandy, lo que pasa es que ...

-Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, una dulce ancianita y su preciosa nieta- la morena exclamo alto y se tapó la boca confundida-oh, pero si me he equivocado no es su nieta es solo la nena de Boomer.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-miro ceñudo a la chica que lo miraba burlonamente- Blossom creí que se tenía prohibido la entrada de animales al hospital.

-Lo lamento Boomer, olvide en casa el bozal de Butercupp, solo ladrara no creo que llegue a morder a nadie-la morena le miro con ojos entrecerrados- oye tu empezaste.

-Hey tantas visitas y solo llevo aquí una tarde. Pero lindas me harían el favor de retirarse de aquí, Boomer y yo queremos estar a solas-volvió a posar sus ojos llenos de deseo en el rubio que tenía a los pies de su cama.

-No se preocupe Mony...

-Es Mandy-corrigio el rubio.

-Lo que sea. Mandy aquí yo solo estoy de relleno, no se preocupe ahorita nos largamos y la dejaremos a solas con el guapo-le guiño un ojo y la otra lo recibió con una sonrisa complaciente.

-¡NI SE LES OCURRA!-grito en automático, mirándolas con ojos suplicantes a sus amigas, recuperando la compostura respondió- perdón, lo que quiero decir es que...

-De hoy en adelante seré la doctora que se encargare de usted, mucho gusto mi nombre es Blossom Utonio.

-Como ya escuchaste cariño mi nombre es Mandy.

-¿Cómo estas Mnady?-con una sonrisa la pelirroja se acercó a la cama y tomo nota de los signos que aparecían en el aparato.

-Estupenda, solo mírame, un infarto y ni aun así pierdo mi encanto, ¿cierto Boomer, luzco muuuuy bien?-usando un ronroneo provoco en el rubio un escalofrió.

Butercupp tuvo que disimular en una tos una imprudente carcajada, con un par de codazos golpeo la espalda del rubio acercándolo mas a la cama. Él le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Si tu ritmo cardiaco va un poco lento pero es normal, procura realizar actividades que no te alteren mucho ¿sí?-encontrar de su consciencia Blossom se siento egoísta al decepcionarse por el sano estado de recuperación de la paciente. Esperaba más.

-No prometo nada-jugueteo de nuevo con su cabello, nunca dejando de ver al chico.

-Solo inténtalo, no vale la pena correr riesgos absurdos-reprendió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡Dios que estoy viendo!-exclamo horrorizada- ¿Qué edad tienes ?¿20 o 50? Actúas como si fueras una vieja amargada. Solo escúchate.

-No abuela, ella es una aburrida anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer de 23 años-dijo la morena apartando las piernas de la anciana para acostarse en la parte inferior de la cama.

-Claro que no actuó así-exclamo molesta- ¿Verdad Boomer?

-En... bueno... quien soy yo para juzgar...bien, ¿puedo ser honesto contigo?

-Te estas tardando-contesto impaciente.

-No es que seas aburrida, pero te encierras mucho en tu trabajo, no disfrutas de tu vida Blossom, parece que lo único que te llena es tu trabajo. Perdón pero yo digo que te estresas más de lo debido-rascándose la cabeza aparto la mirada de la mirada sorprendida de la sonrojada chica.

-No es verdad. Yo me divierto...

-¿Cuando?-pregunto Mandy dándole una patada a la chica que tenía a sus pies.

-Ahuché... se divierte cuando tiene tiempo de sobra en el trabajo, deja de patearme vieja loca.

-A ver solo respóndeme algo... ¿estas enamorada?

-Tengo novio-se defendió con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos.

-Y yo me he acostado con más de 40 hombres, te aseguro q no recuerdo ni el nombre de más de la mitad, pero aquí lo importante es que solo ame a uno-la franqueza y descaro de Mandy desconcertaba y agradan a Blossom, si no fuese por la intromisión en su vida privada, estaría segura que ellas se llevarían muy bien-El tener novio no significa que estés enamorada.

-Estoy enamorada-dijo, pero algo en su voz sonó hueco, tan simple y falso. Hasta la misma Blossom, sin querer admitirlo, lo había notado.

"Amor" es una palabra que la escuchas todos los días. Es sencilla, sin trabalenguas, A-M-O-R, 4 letras, dos silabas. Hasta un niño de 3 años puede pronunciarla sin complicaciones, pero como pronunciarla sabiendo lo que realmente significa. Es difícil decirla en voz alta, sentirla, saborear cada letra que sale de la boca. Blossom no amaba a Randy, le gustaba hasta podría decir que lo quería, hasta cierto punto claro.

¿Quién es Randy?

Randy era novio de Blossom desde los últimos años del instituto. Era casi tan inteligente como ella, eso fue lo que primero capto la atención de Blossom, después con el tiempo noto que era guapo, un poco bajo pero guapo. Randy le confeso que desde el primer momento noto que ella era muy linda, amable y sobre todo hermosa, nunca nadie lo había impresionado tanto.

Se conocieron en una clase de laboratorio, el profesor explicaba paso a paso, el procedimiento para crear cierto químico peligroso, Blossom fastidiada de la lentitud del tutor, avanzo sola, peor por desgracia agrego dos gotas más de ácido sulfúrico, produciendo una explosión en el lugar. Todos huyeron temerosos del humo que lleno el lugar, ya afuera el maestro rojo del enojo exigió cabezas, dando un pie al frente y aceptando las consecuencias Blossom trago fuerte.

Pero se vio interrumpida cuando un chico cargo con la culpa, el maestro lanzo contra él toda su decepción "es una imprudencia lo que ha hecho"" no podría estar más avergonzado por tenerlo en mi clase" y muchas cosas más dijo. Esa misma noche Blossom fue hasta su habitación e invitándolo un café, todo comenzó.

Llevaba más de tres años, era un novio comprensivo y honesto. Y siempre le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba, pero recapacitando Blososm se dio cuenta que la única respuesta que ella le daba era un "también yo". ¿Por qué no podía corresponderle con un "te amo", porque no lo decía, la respuesta era sencilla ... porque ella no lo sentía.

-Dilo hasta que te lo creas cariño- sonrió burlona Mandí, formando en sus labios una sonrisa de lado.

Su celular comenzó a Vibrar, sin perderla de vista Blossom busco en el bolso de su bata y reconociendo el número la chica sonrió. "Es el" le sonrio triunfante.

-Hola Randy-les dio la espalda y se alejo del trio para tener un poco mas de privacidad.

-Hola amor, ¿ocupada?-la voz de Randy era grave, rapida pero muy profunda. Su voz siempre la tranqulizaba, esa era una de las virtudes de Randy, relajarla tranquilizarla siempre.

-Tengo tiempo, ¿que sucede?

-Solo queria recordarte que hoy en la noche preocupate por lucir lo mas hermosa posible-su ansiedad podia sentirla aun con la distancia-

-Prometo buscar por mar y tierra el mejor vestido. ¿Y que celbramos?-pregunto mostrandose un poco curiosa, miestras firmaba unos papeles que estaban en la esquina del mueble.

-Solo tienes que saber que es una noche muy especial- el temblor en su voz se hizo presente, delantando que estaba nervioso.

-¿Especial?, mmm... no es mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?-hizo memoria de la fecha en la que estaban.

-No tontita, tu cumpleaños, es dentro de tres algo mucho mas importante.

-¿Tu cumpleaños?¿Te dieron un asenso?¿Murio mi suegra?-rio.

-No, no, ojala.

-Bien, te veo en...?-olvido el lugar en el que se iban a citarse.

-Le petit sanctuaire-deslizo con suavidad las palabras -Es el mejor lugar que hay en la ciudad...-y continuo hablando pero Blossom desvio su atencion a un par de voces que procedian que la puerta entreabierta. Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educacion pero se perdona cuando lo que uno escucha es muy interesante:

-Llegaran en una semana, si mal no me equivoco-dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Una semana!¿Como sabes?-exclamo sorprendida una segunda voz.

-La Doctora Elena siempre me tiene de aqui para haya con papeles y reportes, y cuando habla por telefono me deja esperando, y pues escucho perfectamente toda la conversacion.

-Si te atrapa escuchando y dispersando sus conversaciones, la bruja te encajara una jeronga con aire.

-Lo se,asi que cierra la boca Andy y no digas nada de lo que enseguida te soltare-bajando la voz, pero no lo suficiente para que Blossom no oyera dijo-La Doctora Elena tiene planeado darle a la Doctora Utonio competencia para el puesto de Doctor en Jefe, y ni te imaginas con quien.

-No, no me imagino, dimelo rapido que escucho pasos-apuro la otra.

-Con un medico con el apellido Him-y con esa ultima frase la otra solto un bufido.

-Pobre Doctora Utonio, ella que tantas ganas ha tenido siempre de ser Doctora en Jefe, ahora con esto resultara imposible, esa teatro de que le daria la oportunidad ya me estaba resultado muy raro...

Y asi ese par de chismosas continuaron con su conversacion, procurando que nadie las escuchara, si tan solo supieran que las espiaba la persona menos esperada.

Blossom casi suelta el celular por el temblor en su mano, la sorpresa iba disminuyendo a medida que la ira nacia. Him, Him, Him. Ese apellido todo el mundo lo conocia, era imposible que nadie lo conociera, por ese apellido todos en el hospital tenian trabajo. Pues era el apellido del dueño. Y el dueño era el esposo de la Doctora Elena y por lo tanto la competencia de Blossom era el hijo, y por consecuencia ella ya habia perdida sin haber empezado.

-Blossom, ¿Blossom sigues alli?-la voz irritada de Randy la trajo de vuelta.

-Perdon Randy ¿que decias?

-Olvidalo, fue largo lo que dije-su molestia por ser ignorado se sintio caer al ser desplazada por una melosa-pero en la noche exigiré toda tu atención.

-Lo siento, lo siento, te veo en la noche ¿ok?

-Claro. Adios amor...Te amo-el silencio reino unos momentos.

-Yo tambien- se maldijo por volverlo a hacer. Y colgo.

"Idiota, solo dilo" poniendo el celular denuevo en su lugar, Blossomn giro sobre sus talones cansada pero al volterase vio tres pares de ojos que la observaban.

Butercupp estaba sentada a lado de Mandy ambas la miraban riendo y Boomer se veia un poco apenado.

-He aplicado esa de "ignoralos para avivar la flama de la pasion, pero que tu tenias la intencion de apagarla- la apunto con un largo dedo, guiñandole con un ojo.

-Es de mala educacion escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero veo que ustedes se han dado un buen espectaculo-se sintio toda una hipocrita por hacer exactamente lo mismo hacia solo un minuto.

-Nunca he presumido que mis modales sean de toda una señorita, asi me a mi me viene valiendo-solto indiferente la morena.

-Nadie espera de ti modales Butercupp, te consideramos mas bien como una subespecie femenina, algun defecto en la evolucion-la miro burlon Boomer.

Butercupp solo levanto el dedo de en medio. El otro solto una risita.

-Ustedes dos callense, Blossy he escuchado que dijiste ¿especial?

-Si, Randy me estaba diciendo que hoy sera una noche especial, pero no es mi cumpleaños, no me imagino a que se refiere.

-Yo si.

-¿Que supones tu Mandy?-pregunto acercandose a la cama y apoyo su mano en el tubo de la cama.

-Quieres que vayas muy arreglada, llevaban ¿cuantods dijste niña?¿dos, tres? bueno llevan años, y dijo que hoy es una noche especial. He llegado a una conclusion, esta noche te pedira matrimonio.

Blossom cayo al suelo, su manos e resbalo del tuvo y cayo directamente al duro piso, no sintio el dolor lo anestecio la sorpresa y el terror.

-Matrimonio-su voz temblo.

-Si matrimonio, uy a mi tambien cuando me lo propusieron casi me desmayo del miedo-Mnady simulo un escalofrio.

-Que horror, con lo que odio las bodas, ni se te ocurra ponerme como dama de honor lo haces y te prometo que llevare pans y tennis a tu boda.

-¿Boda? Mandy no crees que apresuras un poco las cosas- dijo Boomer con los ojos como platos.

-No creo, es demasiado rapido-la pelirroja aun en el suelo jadeaba.

-Sabes cual es mi opinio de ese tipo, sabes que no me gusta, creo que cuando te lo pregunte mandalo al demonio-cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos Butercupp.

-¿Por que no te gusta niña?

-Randy es hombre que bueno no es exactamente el hombre mas agradable del mundo-explico el rubio un poco sonrojado, para Boomer era dificil hablar mal de alguien, a excepcion de Butercupp, pero de alli para afuera el rubio era dificil que encontrar defectos en las personas, sin embargo nunca habia ocultado su desagrado por Randy, y eso era que a Utonio no le gustaba.

-Randy es agradable, solo que tienen que conocerlo mas chicos-salio en su defensa.

Blossom habia logrado entablar buenas relaciones entre la mayoria de sus amigos y Randy peor la tarea de que a Butercupp y a Boomer les cayera Bien Randy habia resultado imposible, y viceversa, pues Randy tampoco lograba simpatizar con sus dos mejores amigos. Cada uno de ellos hallaba defectos en el otro.

"Ella es muy tosca"decia el. "El es un aburrido creido hijo de mami" le criticaba la morena. "Blossom Randy es un poco arrogante"

Cansada de eso la pelirroja se rindio y dejo que las cosas como estaban, ya que habia sido muy incomodo ese viaje que planeo hace un año.

-Es un marica-refunfuño la otra.

-Para ti todos los hombres son maricas-el malestar de la pelirroja iva en aumento.

-Pero estan los maricas como Boomer que me agradan y es...-se detuvo a mitad de frase y giro su cabeza hacia Boomer-no te creas me refiero a que no te odio, bueno como iba diciendo Randy es una marica que es insoportablemnete aburrido, tedioso, serio, arrogante, estupidamente idiota.

Fastidiada de lo que las pestes que le lanzaban a Randy, Blossom giro sobre sus talones y apunto los ultimos datos que necesitaba para llenar el historial medico de Mandy. Terminada la tarea y sobre todo cansada se dirigio a la puerta pero se vio detenida por un chistido. Se voldio y Mnady le sirigio una sonrisa sincera.

-Si es el amor de tu vida arreglate con lo mejor que tengas ya cepta el anillo, pero ...-levanto el dedo indice y dijo con voz clara- si no es lo que relamente quieres tienes la opcion de "no acepto". Vaya esas escenas son tan drmaticas procura hacerlo antes.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto impaciente.

-Antes de casarte prueba si es buen amante, porque si en la noche de bodas descubres que es un gatito, tu matrimonio sera muuuuy aburrido.

Y con las mejillas rojas salio apresurada de esa habitacion que comenzaba a calentarse ¿o era ella?

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Listo chicas aqui esta la actualizacion perdonen si he tardado tanto.

Lia-sennenko: La tia no los envio, solo que los cacharon en el camino o alli mismo con la tia los encontraron. Grciias por leerlo n.n lia

HiimekoO3: wooow esooo queria hacer que almenos una llorara, dije noo me chimguen estoy escribiendo las escenas mas tragicas para que alguna llore... jajajaja XD q incomodo que halla entrado tu papa, yo siempre aplico la de tengo sueño ypor eso me lloran los ojos o bostezo. Graciias chica por leerlo !

Hinata12Hyuga: perdona mi horrores ortograficos es que estaba apurada y dije neee ya da igual, el punto es que tengan la idea, te aseguro que esta vez si me esforzare graciias por la critica ... listoo ya te tengo la actulizacion hinata n.n!

AyameHikari: Creo que tu eers la mas exigente asi que me efuerzo para que te guste el capitulo.

La leccion que me han enseñado es que los niños son crueles ... jajajaja pobre pez, tu primo va para militar, si que sabe dar castigos.

Te equivocas si me gusto le papel de la mama, es que queria hacerla una maldita desvergonzada pero al mismo tiempo simpatica puede que la vuelva a poner o pueda que no, que me recomiendas?

Y aqui van las respuestas de tus dudas: a)¿Su tía los entregó?, b)¿Los dejó a su suerte y permitió que los separaran?, c)¿Por qué tienen que vivir juntos? y d)¿Qué edad tienen?

.a)como le dije a Lia puede que los hallan atrapado en el camino o pueden que los hayan encontrado en la casa de la tia b)como es solo una tia lejana no pudo hacer mucho por ellos, asi que por eso los mandaron a la casa hogar ya que Mojo no es buen padre, y pues los separaron asi que nimodo. c)jajaja paciencia mujer, paciencia. d)en ese entonces Brick tenia 13, Blossom 12 al igual que Butercupp y Bubbles tenia 7. Y ahora tendran unos 23, Blossom dentro de 3 semanas cumplira 23 tambien y Butercupp tiene 22 y Bubbles tiene unos 18, jaja creo y pues nuimodo asi me gustan las edades :P

Tambien perdona mi ortografia es que ya estaba fastidiada y dije : ya asi!

Garciias, graciias graciiias por leerlo, espero que cumpla tus expectativas y si no hasmelo saber.

Adivina Quien: leí "gran autora" y el monstro de la Vanidad se hizo presente, wooow se escucha muuy bonito que me hayas dicho autora, que raro sentí, es estupendo que te haya gustado!

objet16: Y tu continuación se te ha sido concedida por esta humilde chica, espero que te agrade.

darkprincessakane: Siempre el mejor será Brick, es que es mi favorito. Pero también hare quedar bien a Boomer y a Butch, porque siiiii aparecerán en mi historia. Y como último Graciias por tomarte tiempo.

Ya saben si tienen una duda háganmela saber y con gusto se las respondo.

Aquí Jolus se retira a acostarse al sillón a comer chocolates y ver la Dama de Negro... por cierto buenas películas se las recomiendo.

Cuídense y buena semana!


	7. Confusiones y recuerdos

Al salir de allí sintió que todo estaba dándole vueltas, la habitación lucia y se sentía mas pequeña. Ahora tenia que aclarar sus ideas y pensar con claridad pero ahora ¿Como podía pensar con ese zumbido insoportable que se estaba escuchando afuera?

-¡UTONIO!-un grito la devolvió a la realidad. Se giro y vio que a un lado de ella, una irritada enfermera la miraba fastidiada.-Hasta que me haces caso, ten te traigo la dieta de la anciana que te toco-con molestia casi le arrojo los papeles-Fírmalos.

La antipatía que le enseñaba Sedusa era clara. Ninguna de las dos ni había intentado congeniar con la otra, el desprecio era mutuo y eso no iba a cambiar. El día no podía mejorar, en todo el día no se había topado con esa golfa y justo ya saliendo del hospital se la tenia que encontrar.  
Los tomo indiferente, sin mostrar ni una señal de molestia por su trato. Trato de leerlo pero la detestable presencia de Sedusa, nunca le agrado y se alegraría en el día en que seria corrida del hospital por su falta de responsabilidad. Era una completa idiota, era solo un cuerpo bonito lleno de aire y silicón.

-Ten ¿tienes algo mas para mi? ¿o solo ese es el pedido que te ordenaron hacer?-le sonrió con superioridad. Sabia que la debilidad de Sedusa era ser ondeada y sobretodo ser mangoneada por Blasón.

-Escuche que te habían corrido, con el alboroto que armaste-sonrió maliciosa.

-Cuando escuches un chisme procura escucharlo bien, no, no fui corrida es mas estoy en la mira para un mejor puesto, Medico en Jefe, ¿No vas a felicitarme?-su reacción fue clara, sus ojos sorprendido la delataron pero sin mucho éxito trato de ocultarlo.

-Entonces aun no te ascienden, no deberías adelantarte, puede que ni te lo den.

-Me lo darán Sedusa, te lo aseguro.

-No te confíes, la única que puede aprobar eso es la Doctora Elena, y no será tan fácil.

-Me conoces, sabes que cuando veo una meta hago cualquier cosa por alcanzarla.

-Te conozco, y tu conoces el criterio de ella. No pongas esa cara Blasón, no dejes que tu seguridad se vaya por el retrete. Bueno devuélvemelos, me tengo que ir. Suerte cariño-le arrebato los papeles y se marcho tambaleando sus provocativas caderas.

-Zorra-murmuro y se giro para seguir caminando. Sin embargo algo la detuvo-Maldita sea, no leí la dieta. Dios que tenga nada contra la comida-rogo y espero que se cumpliera su petición.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Después de un rato que Blossom había abandonado la habitación , Butercupp junto con Boomer dejaron descasar a Manndy.  
Ahora estaban en recepción junto con Susy, la recepcionista.  
Butercupp estaba sobre el mostrador y este Boomer solo se recargo en el.

-¿Por que aun no te vas si ya se fue Blossom?

-No tengo nada interesante que hacer. ¿Algún problema?-contesto agresiva-Hay dame.

Se abalanzo sobre Boomer que comía una bolsa de cacahuates.

-No, tu nunca me das nada, y siempre que te doy me dejas con solo unos pocos, ¡QUE HAY DEJES!-estos comenzaron a pelear por tomar posesión de la botana. Armando un gran escándalo, y movimiento en recepción. Y entre estos dos estaba la pequeña Susy, que solo intentaba quitarse de encima a Butercupp, que ni notaba la presencia de la otra.

-Chicos tranquilos, tranquilos-trato de calmar las cosas o mejor dicho tratar de calmar el hambre de la chica pero se detuvo cuando vio a un grupo de hombres jóvenes entrando por las puertas-¡Oh dios mío, son ellos! Quítate de aquí me tapas la vista.

La chica empujo al suelo a Butercupp que cayo al suelo desprevenida por la fuerza de la chica, la miro esperando respuesta pero no recibió ninguna pues la otra estaba embobada viendo hacia la puerta. En ella estaban parados 3 sujetos, dos estaban de espaldas y uno estaba de frente, ella lo observo, y vaya que lo observo. Nunca antes había observado a un hombre, aun siendo boxeadora profesional desde hacia 3 años en el gimnasio de Luí, donde hombres jóvenes y musculosos había a montón ninguno había provocado interés en ella.  
Pero el que tenia frente a ella era algo totalmente diferente, era una clase de hombre que nunca había visto. Llevaba la bata y aun así ella noto unos muy bien marcados brazos debajo, era alto, no tanto como el segundo pero si la rebasaba, pero lo que mas llamo su atención su pose altanera, lo veía y ya le caía mal pero sin quererlo admitir también atrajo su interés. El la vio y le sonrió divertido por verla tirada en el suelo, ella ruborizada desvió desinteresad la mirada.

-¡Diablos! ¿Por que te miro a ti y no a mi?-refunfuño la recepcionista-Sin ofender pero no luces tus mejores fachas.

-Como que fachas, esta es mi ropa de trabajo, este es mi uniforme-se defendió sin aun perder el rubor.

-Vaya si yo fuera tu, me pondría un sexy conjunto deportivo, ya sabes un pan pegado a mis piernas y un top, pero te esfuerzas por lucir fea-dijo sin pensar, pues estaba totalmente decepcionada de nos ser vista por el guapo doctor.

-Cállate imbécil-se irguió y se levanto tomando de nuevo su lugar.

-Vamos Susy no te rindas, eres muy linda, puedes llamar la atención de cualquiera-dijo sonriendo amablemente Boomer, la otra se puso muy roja por las palabras dichas por el rubio. El era realmente atractivo y sobretodo muy amable, la mayoría de las enfermeras están o estuvieron ilusionadas con el chico pero se rendían cuando veían que el solo actuaba por puro impulso.

-Gracias Boomer-dijo tímidamente- Según lo que me dijeron las chicas de arriba los tres son muy guapos, en especial el moreno y el pelirrojo. Espero que sean agradables. Vamos B.C. ¿cual de ellos te interesa?

-Ninguno-respondieron el rubio y la morena, con indiferencia, al mismo tiempo. Butercupp volteo a ver al otro chico por su respuesta. ¿Por que supondría el que a ella ninguno le despertaría interés?

-¿Y tu desde cuando sabes cuales son mis gustos?-pregunto divertida ansiosa por una respuesta.

-Pues ya sabes ellos fallan en lo primero en tu lista-respondió indiferente el rubio sin voltearla a ver.

-Y que se supone que es lo primero que tengo yo en mi lista de "Requerimiento para citas"

-Pues ya sabes ellos son... bueno... -la miro y vio la ansiedad en los ojos de ella, eso lo puso un poco nervioso.

-¿Que tiene ellos Vómer?-pregunto curiosa Susy.

-Ellos.. bueno todo ellos son...

-Escupirlo de una buena vez-exigió saber la morena.

-HOMBRES-soltó por fin después de tanta presión.

-¿Hombres? pero ese es el... ¡Oh Dios mío!-al fin entendió el punto Susy y enseguida se puso a reír a carcajadas-¿Como es que nunca lo vi? Su actitud, su agresividad, su forma tan tosca de ser, su falta de femineidad-se golpeo la frente con la palma y la miro incrédula- Eres lesbiana.

-¿Que? ¿Quien?¿Yo?-grito pálida. El coló abandono su rostro, ya le habían dicho marimacha peor nunca lesbiana, se horrorizo por no saber cuantos creían eso mismo. Se levanto de golpe y se acerco hasta Boomer, con ambas manos tomo el cuello de su uniforme y lo levanto del suelo, el solo trataba de respirar, la fuerza de la furia la hacia extremadamente fuerte-Imbécil, ¿como diablos puedes pensar eso?

-Pues lo eres ¿no? Creí que todos sabíamos ¿Eres de closet?-pregunto tratando de tomar aire.

-¡Te cerrare el hocico para que no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez!-lo levanto 5 centímetros mas del suelo. Boomer veía como los ojos de la chica ardían, sus ojos eran fuego y en ese fuego el se estaba achicharrando.

-Hay amigo tranquilo, si tienes problemas con el rubio resuélvelos afuera, no queremos ensuciar aquí en plena recepción-una voz divertida se escucho a las espaldas de la morena. Ella disminuyo su fuerza y dejo que las puntas de los tenis del rubio tocaran el suelo.

-El imbécil que esta atrás de mi mas le vale no meterse en este asunto o si no cambiare de victima-gruño sin girarse a ver al entrometido.

-Shhh-la callo Susy desde atrás del mostrador dándole señas de que se callara con urgencias-Perdónela Doctor ...

-Butch-escucho decir relajado aun estando bajo amenaza-vamos suéltalo, no queremos mas trabajo.

Era un doctor el que estaba atrás de ella, no podía armar un escándalo si no, la sacarían del lugar. Bajo a Boomer sin dejar de tratar de asesinarlo con la mirada, respirando hondo se volteo para ver al individuo y al instante se quedo callada por ver quien estaba atrás.  
El doctor que le había quietado el aliento hace unos minutos a cierta distancia ahora estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sin poder controlarse se puso nerviosa.

-Hola soy Butch-saludo animosamente tendiéndole la mano a Butercupp- ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-Dime B.C.-le correspondió el saludo- la rubia que tengo atrás se llama Boomer, es paramédico aquí, la tipa que esta aquí...

-Cállate yo puedo presentarme sola-la mando a callar y sin perder tiempo inicio un coqueteo-Hola yo soy Susy, soy la recepcionista, vaya vienen de fuera del país ¿verdad? ¿De donde vienen? Claro si no es secreto.

-Hola Susy- se recargo al mostrador y se acerco demasiado al rostro de la chica-Un placer conocerte, y claro que se puede saber, venimos del norte de Alemania, un lugar muy hermoso, aunque aquí hay cosas mas hermosas-le guiño un ojo a la chica que lucho por no desmayarse del encanto, lo único que pudo hacer es soltar una risita muy tonta e insoportable para Butercupp, en ese momento Susy le parecía una chica totalmente inaguantable-¿y por que peleaban estos dos?¿Peleaban por ti Susy?

La idea dejo mudos a los tres involucrados, los tres permanecieron inmóviles. Había otro que sin conocerla la calificaba como la puso furiosa, algo era UE su amigo creyera que ella era eso peor que un extraño viniera y le dijera eso era demasiado.

-Ninguno de nosotros esta pelando por ella-grito señalando a Susy-Se que haya en tu país son muy liberales pero aquí eso no es muy normal.

-Por favor dos hombres peleando por una linda chica es algo muy común, son el argumento principal en cualquier película.

No pensaba que ella fuese lesbiana, peor pensaba que ella eras hombre. Sin poder resistirse Boomer y Susy soltaron la carcajada. Ninguno de los dos paro ni aun con la mirada asesina de Butercupp que les mandaba callarse.  
Susy se retorcía en su asiento luchando por tomar aire. Boomer se lanzo al suelo y se abrazo el estomago adolorido.

-¡Esto si es épico! Yo creía algo pero lo que el supuso es mas ...-no pudo terminar la frase el rubio úes el ataque de risa se lo impidió.

-¿Que pasa?¿Que he dicho?-pregunto desconcertado el moreno, miro a Butercupp para que le diera una respuesta.

-Tarado yo no soy...- no pudo terminar la frase porque un pitido lo interrumpió.

-Perdónenme, tengo que irme a salido una emergencia. Parece que la paciente del 127 entro en shock-dijo al leer el instrumento que tenia anteriormente colgado en el pantalón.

-Mandy-dijeron preocupados al mismo tiempo ambos chicos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Al llegar a su casa ya habia anochecido tenia que apurarse para llegar temprano a su cita con Randy. Se dio una ducha rápida, al terminar eligió un vestido rosa que le llegaba a un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, los tirantes caían como lazos, como un detalle sencillo , a los lados de sus hombros. El vestido era hermoso, no batallo en buscar uno mejor pues fue el primero que vio y se convenció enseguida.  
Se hizo una trenza con mechones de su cabello y la coloco como corona de sien a sien.  
Voló a buscar zapatos pero se decepciono al ver que los que combinaban era uno con tacón alto, para su desgracia Randy era de su altura y no podría usar unos altos y lastimar el ego de su novio. Así que tomo unos que tenían tacones mas sutiles.  
El maquillaje que uso fue mas sencillo, un poco de polvo, delineador y un labial rosa con glosas.  
Como toque final utilizo un perfume que solo usaba en ocasiones importantes, le había costado mucho pero olía delicioso, por ello el frasco estaba casi lleno pues solo lo usaba en ocasiones importantes y sus citas con Randy no eran para usarlo sin embargo esta cita según lo dicho por Randy era muy especial.

Se vio al espejo y se sorprendió lo hermosa que en realidad era, casi nunca lo notaba, Blossom se lamento por no esforzarse por lucir bien todos los días. El no empeñarse en sacar su mejor lado.  
De hoy en adelante procuraría arreglarse mas.

Vio que falta bala joyería pero esta la guardaba en el armario, lo abrió y empero a buscar entre las cajas. La caja estaba en lo mas arriba, son todo el brazo estirado lucho por bajar la caja y de un momento a otro toda la tabla cayo. Quedo debajo de esa caja, que desbalago todas las cosas.

-Estúpida.

Comenzó a guardar las cosas, siguiendo maldiciendo su mala suerte. Refunfuñando metió las cosas en su lugar pero su mano toco algo que mando una corriente eléctrica a sus manos. Lo acerco a su rostro y lo observo. Era un objeto que desde hace mucho tiempo no veía, pero que en su tiempo nunca se quitaba.  
La gorra de Brick. Esa pequeña gorra que significo mucho para ella, ese había sido l regalo mas especial que alguien le habría echo a ella. Al llegar al instituto nunca se lo había quitado, duro varios años usándolo pensando que algún día se toparía a Brick y el vería que ella usaba su gorra. La hacia sentir que ella y el estaban unidos por algo especial, un asunto mas profundo que una simple gorra.  
Sin embargo el tiempo paso y nunca lo volvió a ver, por ello decidió guardarlo, no tuvo el corazón para tirarlo pero si lo ha guardado todos estos años en un oscuro armario.

-Brick-se acerco la gorra a la nariz y la olio esperando poder percibir aunque sea una pequeña fragancia de Rick. Fue en vano su olor había desaparecido solo podía sentir su propio olor. Abrazo la gorra y rio por los recuerdos que llegaron a su cabeza- Creo que nunca te volveré a ver.

Contra su voluntad puso las cosas de nuevo en el armario.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Bienvenido querido-Elena se levanto de su asiento y abrazo al gran muchacho que tenia frente a su escritorio.

Elena nunca mostraba sus sentimientos a la gente pero estando con su familia, y aun cuando en las venas de Brick no corría sangre de ella ella lo amaba como si fuera de ella. Han fue la primera persona a la que le mostro emociones, se enamoro con locura de el y por desgracia no pudieron tener hijo por eso con el tiempo decidieron adoptar y en uno de los orfanatos a los que fueron encontraron varios chicos pero solo uno les atrajo la atención, era diferente a los demás, solitario, inteligente, con una gran personalidad. Desde que les conto su historia Elena lo amo, quiso darle todo el amor que no pudo darle esa perra mal parida que lo abandono. Darle todo lo que esa mujer no le dio.  
Los primeros años fueron difíciles, pero después el se abrió y al fin llegaron a armar un lazo. Por eso cuando el decidió irse a Elena se le rompió el corazón. Pero ahora lo tenia de nuevo entre sus brazos pudiéndolo estrechar y sin quererlo alejar le daría el puesto de Medico en Jefe, sabia que el era totalmente competente para el puesto sin embargo su competencia era dura.

-Hola Elena hace tanto que no te veo-le devolvió el abrazo y la envolvió como si fuera una niña.

-Dime que piensas quedarte-levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Si volví a Townsville fue para quedarme-le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSS

Ya se que ustedes me mataran y siiiii lo meresco por todavia no reunir a los chicos pero dije o me espero a que se reunan o subo algo.

Bien aqui esta ya estan casi completos los personajes solo falta tan ta ta ta : BUBBLES  
Y si pienso hacer romance de las tres parejas.  
Pero claro me voy a enfocar mas en mis amados rojos.  
Graciias por leerlo chicas y por sus rewies asi quepara compensar su tiempo contestare rewies:

Lia-sennenko : Si te parecio raro ver a Boomer como paramedico me imagino lo que piensas de Butch como doctor.

HiimekoO3: iamginate a Boomer de unos 20 y este Butch de unos 24. Jajaja siii me gusto la viejita loca, y esa viejita sera importante entoda la historia espero que te siga cayendo bien n.n  
Perdon si tardo es que la escuela me retrasaba.

Adivina Quien: BRUJA! le atinaste! y Gracias por tus palabras :D

objet16: NO TE ENCARIÑES CON RANDY POOORFAVOR! lo pienso hacer malo :P y sii ya te traje denuevo a tu Brick, q yo tanmbien ya lo edtrañaba.

darkprincessakane: creo q fui biien obvia de quien adopto a Brick puufff pero no sabes quien adopto a esta Bubbles ja graciias por leerlo n.n

miyako y boomer lindo azul: y te dare romance entre los azules n.n pero aun no, no te preocupes ya apareceran. Mmm... mago de oz son los que tocan con flautas y te sientes como en un carnaval irlandes? jaja no se explicarlo es que siempre que escucho sus instrumentos me siento en la antiguedad en otra epoca, me agradan n.n  
Y graciias por tu amor, me halaga :P pero mejor enamorate de Brick, q yuuju ya aparecio!


	8. Cara a cara

El empleado me abrió las puertas, me incomodo al sentir como su mirada embobada subía y bajaba de mi cuerpo. Era buena señal, eso significaba lucia bien.

-Buenas noches señorita-saludo tartamudo- ¿Puedo tomar su abrigo?  
Lo mire extrañada, levante los brazos y se los mostré.  
-Hoy no trago abrigo.  
-Así es verdad que tonto, estúpido-murmuro, sonreí al ver sus mejillas tornarse muy rojas y me di la vuelta.  
-Como quiera gracias-le dije sobre mi hombro, me sentí muy halagada al hacer sentir un hombre de esa forma, mi seguridad se mostro al caminar entre las mesas. Trate de ocultar una gran sonrisa al sentir varias miradas sobre mi. Hubo un chico que no disimulo su mirada hacia mi hasta que su compañera, su novia me imagino, le dio un zape en la cabeza.

Busque a Randy entre la gente, recorrí mis ojos sobre todo el lugar hasta que lo vi junto a la ventana.  
Iba vestido de una forma muy elegante, había peinado su cabello castaño hacia atrás y solo unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su frente.  
Concentrado limpiaba sus gafas así que por eso no noto mi presencia hasta que me acerque a la mesa. Estando frente a el me aclare la garganta para que se diera cuanta que había llegado. Levanto la mirada y sus ojos grises se abrieron como platos. Me miro de arriba hacia abajo con aprecio. De una forma un tanto torpe, sin quitar su cara de sorprendido, tomo mi mano e hizo que girara sobre mi propio eje.  
Sonrió complacido.

-Se que eres bella, pero hoy te luciste.  
-Gracias-sonreí tímidamente.  
-No pensé que supieras arreglarte, pero hoy compruebo que estaba totalmente equivocado-comento.

Su comentario fue un tanto tonto y ofensivo pero lo ignore pues vi que el creyó que era un halago. Así era Randy, creía ser excelente con las palabras, pero realmente era un asco dando cumplidos.

-¿Y a que se debe esta cena tan sospechosa?-pregunte mientras el me ayudaba a sentarme.  
-Primero comemos-dijo al sentarse.  
-Bien, deja veo el menú...-me arrebato el menú de entre las manos y me dio una pequeña sonrisa.  
-No te molestes ya pedí algo por ti.  
-Bueno-conteste resignada.

Después de haberme acabado con duras penas un horrendo platillo de algo que no tengo idea de como llego al menú, nos dispusimos a platicar.

-Ya dime por que tanto misterio-pedí haciendo pucheros.  
-Bien desesperada, esto es algo dificil para mi pero es muy importante. Bombón- inhalo un montón de aire y continuo-tu y yo llevamos... muchos años de novios. Ahora somos un par de adultos que razonan, piensan y saben que quieren de su futuro. Tu me quieres a mi y ... yo te quiero a ti "a mi lado". Somos casi igual de inteligentes y maduros para tomar desiciones-trabandose se detuvo pensado y reflexionando sobre que diría a continuación-A lo que voy es -se arrodillo frente a mi, mi corazón latió como loco, pero no de felicidad precisamente si no mas bien de supresa, mas se acelero cuando tomo mi mano y de su saco sacaba una pequeña caja-Bombón, te amo, y quiero pedirte que aceptes este anillo y mi amor, para llevarlos juntos al altar.

De la cajita saco un anillo con un diamante como joya de adorno. Era realmente exquisito, brillante y hermoso. Me había quedado sin palabras, me tomo desprevenida, esa tarde Mandy había hecho esos comentarios, que en sus momentos me habían parecido solo estúpidos comentarios pero ahora los veía como reales profesáis.  
Anonadada y aun sin decir nada, accedí a que me colocara el anillo, el sonriente de oreja a oreja y un poco sudoroso espero mi respuesta.

-Si, acepto Randy-dije por fin.

Lanzando una exclamación de alegría me levanto y llevo sus labios hasta los míos, me dio un largo y apasionado beso que me trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Aun estando estupefacta le devolví el gesto.  
Durante el beso, sentí como algo vibraba de su pecho, se separe de inmediato y caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de su celular. Disculpándose se alejo a contestar su celular, suspire aliviada agradeciendo un par de momentos para pensar sobre lo que acababa de suceder.

"Veamos, el acaba de ... y yo acabo de... eso significa que...estoy comprometida y lo mas importante es que ¡Me casare!

La idea del matrimonio a la mayoría de las mujeres vuelve locas, y sin embargo a mi me acaban de proponer la idea y pensarla es rara. Me molesto darme cuenta que no estoy gritando de alegría por esto. Frustrada me esforcé por que me gustara la idea, Randy es un gran hombre: inteligente; seguro de si mismo -demasiado seguro debo confesar; tiene un gran trabajo; romántico; maduro: bueno, tiene demasiadas cualidades.  
¿Por que no me siento dichosa? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ME SUCEDE?  
me cuestione fastidiada. El es perfecto, sin embargo a el no es al que ves cuando piensas en un altar.  
Sorprendida por la respuesta, decidió dejar de pensar. Comenzó a jugar con el tenedor y con los restos de la comida hasta que escucho su celular, atendió la llamada y la dejo en blanco.

-¡Doctora Utonio que bueno que contesta, su paciente la señora Mandy ha sufrido un shock, su organismo tuvo una convulsión y por ordenes del doctor Him entro en operación, ahora mismo están operándola y... ¿Doctora Utonio? ¿Doctora?-cerré el celular de golpe, lo mantuve sobre mi puño apretándolo con fuerza.  
Estoy enojada, no mas que eso estoy furiosa, colérica, queriendo matar al estúpido Doctor Him, ha llegado con la intensión de quitarme mi puesto y ahora lleva la ventaja al tener en su poder a "mi paciente", tomo una decisión que no le corresponde. Tengo que llegar al hospital urgentemente y demostrare a ese pedazo de mierda quien es BLOSSOM UTONIO.

Salí apresurada del lugar, corriendo me subí al carro y arranque con dirección al hospital.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Al llagar al lugar ni me detuve con los insistentes "pesame" que me daba Susy, ahora no tenia tiempo de entretenerme con tonterías, con paso firme me dirigí al elevador y oprimí el botón que me llevo al piso de las cirugías.  
Por dentro el acido de la bilis derretía todo mis órganos, estaba enojada, egoístamente no me detuve a pensar en la salud de Mandy, un tanto mas tranquila medite sobre mi comportamiento un tanto infantil y muestras subía el levador, pensé en lo que acababa de hacer. Mi primer error fue enojarme, mi segundo error fue no pensar en el bien de mi paciente y mi tercer error y el mas pésimo fue dejar platudo a Randy. Lo había abandonado ni siquiera le deje una excusa. Con la mente nublada con maldiciones me había retirado. Tome aire y tanto mas tranquila tome mi bata de mi casillero, muestras entraba la manga por mi brazo escuche una maldita conversación que hizo que regresara la furia a mi.

-El doctor Him es tan sexy-dijo la inconfundible voz de Sedusa-me alegro saber que por el van a cambiar a esa perra de Utonio.  
-Me sorprendí cuando el llego y sin pedir permiso tomo a la paciente e hizo cirugía, paso por alto la autoridad de Blossom-indagada de primero comento peor su indignación cambio a un tono de ensoñación-pero no me importo hacer lo que el me pedía cuando vi lo sensual que es el hombre.  
-Te digo te aseguro que si el demuestra que es mejor que esa piojosa te aseguro que así-tronando los dedos rio-le darán a el el puesto de "Medico en Jefe".  
-Pues siendo el hijo de la doctora Elena y el señor Him, el tiene mas posibilidades para el puesto.  
-¿Sigue operando a la anciana?  
-Si, esta en la sala D, tuve que retirarme porque ...

Ignoro el resto de la conversación, la ira volvió y con mas intensidad, no era justo. Ella había luchado tanto para que la tomaran en cuenta y ahora que estaba en la mira un imbécil hijo de papi llegaba y le arrebataría imponiendo su ventaja.  
Era la segunda vez que escuchaba conversaciones ajenas, pero no tiene nada de malo si las conversaciones me incluyen ¿no?  
Bueno no importa, lo importante ahora es imponerme, enseñarle a ese niño consentido quien soy yo.

Saliendo del cierto de los casilleros me digirió a la sala D, si el creía que el se encargaría solo de Mandy estaba equivocado, ella era mía y yo era su doctora así como tal yo me encargaba de operarla, si le molestaba, cosa que esperaba, no era mi problema pues yo estoy en mi derecho.  
Me lave las manos rápidamente y abrí las dos puertas de la sala, entre con total seguridad todos voltearon a verme a excepción de uno que sostenía el bisturí, supuse que ese seria el idiota. Varios rostros aun tapado con el cubre boca logre reconocer y otros no los identifique.

-Doctora Utonio-exclamo sorprendida una enfermera-¿que hace aquí?

Escuchando mi nombre el doctor Him se levanto para verme, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Mire fijamente a esos penetrantes ojos que me quitaron un poco de seguridad. Era rojos. Rojos como el fuego. Solo una vez en mi pasado había visto unos ojos así, nunca creí que volvería a ver unos ojos iguales, pero me equivoque. Los ojos rojos de Brick no eran únicos en el mundo.  
Mucho tiempo nos quedamos viendo el y yo, hasta que el desvió su mirada de la mía y regreso a Mandy.  
Abrió la boca indignada, ni siquiera se disculpo, acepto que no era momento para presentaciones pero al menos me hubiera dado un reporte de los hechos. O mínimo dirigirse ante mi.  
Ignore la estúpida pregunta de la mujer y me situé a lado de Him. El dejo de hacer lo que hacia y se giro a verme, el me ponía nerviosa pero su mirada divertida me llenaba de enojo y valor para enfrentarme a el.

-Soy la doctora encargada de esta mujer, agradezco tu atención pero ya puedes retirarte, me hare cargo del resto-pedí lo mas amablemente que pude.  
-No hay de que colega, pero lamento decirte que yo nunca dejo a una mujer abierta sin terminar con el trabajo-con la cabeza señalo el pecho abierto de Mandy.  
-No te lo he pedido, te estoy ordenando que te largues-con filo remarque la ultima palabra, fijamente lo mire a los ojos, el en cambio lanzo una leve risa.  
-Y yo te vuelvo a repetir que no me voy-diciendo esto volvió a tomar los instrumentos.  
-Tal vez no sepas quien soy yo, yo soy ...  
-La doctora Utonio, si te cosco y si he escuchado de ti, se lo importante que eres para el hospital, no vayas a recitar todos tus logros porque ahorita no tengo tiempo-dijo en u tono que claramente mostraba lo aburrido que estaba de mi.  
-Mira idiota no he tenido un buen día así que te exijo que te largues antes que yo te eche a patadas-amenace elevando un poco mi tono de voz.  
-¿Que no has tenido una buena tarde? ¿Que tu novio te dejo plantada? -me miro de arriba hacia abajo. se detuvo en mis zapatos, no se veía mi vestido pero si se notaba una parte de este, regreso a mis ojos burlón-Lindos zapatos, lastima que tu noviecito no lob haya notado.  
-Nadie me ha dejado plantada. Y ahora lárgate maldito-lo empuje varias con todas mis fuerzas pero no lo moví ni un centímetro.  
-Perdón-me tomo de mis muñecas y detuvo mi ataque, levante mi mirada mirándolo furiosa. espere sus disculpas pero en cambio-creí que eras doctora pero me he equivocado eres una paciente de psiquiatría ¿como has llegado hasta acá?  
-No soy ninguna loca-respondí ofendida.  
-No cariño nadie ha dicho que estés loca, solo no eres comprendida por la sociedad-con solo una mano inmovilizo mis manos y con la otra acaricio mi cabeza, como si yo fuese realimente una desquiciada-te ayudaremos pero primero deja que termine con esta mujer-sin previo aviso me cargo, sorprendida rodee con ambos brazos su cuello, sonrojada veía que no dejaba de verme-por mientras espérame afuera.  
-¿Que has dicho?-y sin tiempo para protestar me arrojo vilmente fuera de la sala. Cerro por dentro el sitio e impidió que yo entrara. Como animal comencé a golpear sin parar las puertas, después de rato me canse y solo me quede a esperar que terminaran. Mi furia me acaloro así que opte por quitarme mi bata, cubre boca y demás, me quede solo con mi vestido era mas fresco y necesitaba estar lo mas cómoda posible cuando saliera la sanguijuela. Le iba a dar batalla, estaba decidida a seguir peleando por cuestión de dignidad.

Después de un rato un par de enfermeros sacaron a Mandy que seguía anestesiada, sentí como me miraban de reojo. Agache los ojos humillada por la escena que acababa de hacer sin querer. Otros mas salieron repitiendo lo que hicieron los primeros, algunos de mis amigos me miraban con perna, y otros ya se habían quitado el cubre boca y movían los labios en frases de disculpas, pueden quedarse con sus disculpas yo me quedare con la cabeza del único que faltaba en salir.  
Vi las puertas abrirse y sin perder tiempo lo asalte, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar lo tome de los hombros y lo arrincone contra la pared, pensé que como ya siendo alta y usando tacones el me vería hacia arriba y con miedo peor grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la única en mirar hacia arriba fui yo.  
Mis ojos se posaron sin apartarse de lo suyos, y hablando con voz lenta y baja le advertí:

-Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, te juro que te cortare los brazos y te lavare con alcohol.

Mi amenaza no fue tomada enserio pues comenzó a reírse como loco.

-Espera un momento, ¿eres la doctora Otoño?-pregunto incrédulo.  
-Utonio-corregí ofendida, no se habia aprendido mi nombre.  
-Como sea, no creí que debajo de esa bata se escondiera un cuerpo así -sin disimular recorrió con descaro cada parte de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en las curvas, al instante me sonroje-no me dijeron que serias tan joven y sexy.

-Pervertido- mi voz tembló un poco por el cumplido, lo agarre con mas fuerza intentando captar su atención a mis ojos-Mírame.  
-Y eso hago.  
-A los ojos idiota.  
-De acuerdo-subió sus ojos hasta lo míos y de nuevo así mirada me perturbo, el ver solo una parte de su rostro me inquietaba, sus ojos era hermosos tenia que verle todo el rostro y esperar que fuese feo, viéndolo todo me tranquilizaría y podría hablar mas cómodamente.  
-Hazme el favor de quitarte el cubre boca y el gorro-pedí.

Obedientemente llevo su mano hacia el gorro y quitándoselo descubrí que el chico era pelirrojo, su cabello estaba desordenado pero lucia bien, después lentamente bajo una de sus manos al cubre boca y se lo arranco.  
Me puede sin aliento, las enfermeras tenían razón, malditas, tenían toda la razón del mundo. El hombre al que tenia ridículamente atrapado entre mis manos no era feo, al contrario era realmente atractivo, demonios, si no fuese por esa maldita sonrisa burlona que tenia dibujada en los labios me hubiera quedado encobada admirándolo.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
-Tan seguro estas-pregunte no tan segura de mi misma como me hubiera gustado. Toándome por supresa intercambio nuestras posiciones, ahora el me tenia arrinconada en la pared y sus brazos estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza.  
-De que te he puesto nerviosa, si estoy completamente seguro-habiendo bajado un poco su rostro hasta el mío, susurro. Su olor era delicioso, su perfume deleito mi nariz, ¡Oh por Dios volvió a hacerlo! No logre moverme, solo me quede allí viéndolo desarmada por su presencia, no lograba decir nada, algo en el me desequilibraba. Me era tan nueva esta sensación como conocida, era difícil de explicar pero el tenerlo me provocaba un cosquilleo en la cabeza. No hice nada hasta que el hizo un movimiento que me despertó.  
-Si he tomado a tu paciente perdona, pero no se si te das cuenta que el propósito de ser doctor es salvar vidas, no jugar a ver quien gana mas.  
Abrí mi boca y volví a cerrarla. Me sentía tan estúpida, no podía creer que el hubiera dado en el blanco. Supongo que la sangre invadió mi rostro, pues comencé a sentir mucho calor, avergonzada agache la mirada e inconscientemente tome entre mis dedos el dije que colgaba de mi cuello. De reojo note como sus brazos bajaban de ambos lados míos.

-Oye-me tomo por sorpresa cuando con un dedo suyo levanto mi mentón-no pongas esa cara, tienes un lindo rostro pero no te he visto sonreír. Solo te he visto hacerme caras bravas, por un momento pensé que irías a morderme -por primera vez en todo el día sonreí de verdad pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando abrió su gran bocata-no me molestaría que me mordieras pero si tuvieras otra intención.  
-Tonto-puse los ojos en blanco. Lo aparte de mi, y camine hacia el asesor.

De primero solo escuche como mis tacones golpeaban el suelo, pero a continuación un par de pasos los siguieron. Sin darme vuelta supe que era el.  
Al llegar al ascensor, presione el botón y mientras esperaba que se acercara el doctor Him se recargo cómodamente sobre la pared.

-Hay grosera ni me has dicho tu nombre.  
-¿Me dices grosera? Aquí el único que se ha comportado como un patán eres tu-me gire molesta hacia el. No podía ser verdad lo que estuviera diciendo.  
El ascensor bajaba.  
-Bien. Me llamo Blossom-este se abrió y sin dudar entre.  
-¿Blossom Utonio?-sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que lo mire asustada -¿Eres tu Blossom?  
-¿Que tienes?-detuve a mitad de camino las puertas que se estaban cerrando.  
-Soy yo ... Brick-lo mire sin comprender, mis pensamientos comenzaron reunir cabos sueltos hasta que lo entendí, sorprendida lleve mis manos a la boca.  
-Brick...

Y las puertas se cerraron.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Espero no haberlas decepcionado, sre honesta como que yo si esperaba mas en cuanto a esta parte pero he estado un poco baja de crreatividad y no se se si les agrade a ustedes , sean honestas diganme si es lo que esperaban.  
Como siempre les doy gracias por seguir leyendo esta humilde historia.  
darkprincessakane: y ya estan juntos, bueno casi.  
Lia-sennenko: hey pero si yo no soy la unica q ha puiesto a Butch como doctor no se si has leido "Poderosa aristocracia 9" te lo recomiendo esta en la de powerpuff, esta con ganas.  
blackfire love: no es mi intencion matarte de hambre, buuueno tal ve si, porke me hace feliz que lo leas, siendo tan joven me agrada que te guste leer.  
HiimekoO3: perdon por tardarme tanto en escribir pero como que se me va la inspiracion me gustaria que me dueras consejos.  
Adivina Quien: Boomer tiene 19 años. Y como te llams por cierto? no me digas dam una pista.  
ppgz: Graciias por leerlo.  
Suki-chan: Wooow gracias, me gusta lograr provocar empociones, espero que sigas pendsando lo mismo.


	9. Maldito bello encuentro

Hemos estado caminando por toda la ciudad y aun no encuentro a mi abuela. Desde hace dos dias no habia regresado a la casa.  
La ultima vez que la habia visto estabamos festejando mi cumpleaños numero 18, yo le habia dicho que me encontraba muy cansada y que regresaria a casa y ella solo sonrio con picardia y me dijo:

_-Celebrare como se debe tu mayoria de edad-levantando su copa se retiro a la calle._

Pense que volveria a las 5 de la madrugada por ello no me preocupe pero las horas pasaron y ella no aparecia, pense que pudiera ser que se haya ido a las vegas a festejar mi mayoria dse edad, pero me hubiera marcado.  
Ahora nos encontrabamos fuera de un hotel llamado "El paraiso", fui guiada hasta aqui gracias al olfato de mi gran amiga Penelope. Su nariz nos guio hasta las puertas de este lugar, me gustaria entrar pero el gerente no me dejo entrar mas haya del vestibulo, groseramente me corrio junto con mi puerco.

-Es una cerda y se llama Penelope-la defendi de los insultos del creido hombre.

-Cerdo, puerco, jabali, es lo mismo no puede entrar aqui con esa chuleta con patas-fue lo ultimo que dijo despues de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

-Lo lamento Penelope, te amarrare aqui, sera solo unos momentos-le explique-quiero saber si mi abuela esta aqui, tu misma diste con este lugar, no tardo-amarrandola un poste de luz, entre.

Y preguntando en recepcion me informaron que hace dos dias una mujer mayor habia entrado con un hombre y por desgracia ella habia sufrido un ataque.

-Oh mi Dios-me asuste, tenia miedo de saber la verdad, rogue a Dios que esa mujer no se llamara...

-Se hospedo con el nombre de Mandy ...

No podia ser verdad, ese era el nombre de mi abuela. Entre lagrimas exigi el nombre del hospital al que fue traslada peor por desgracia la recepcionista no tenia datos del lugar.

Con la vista nublada por las lagrimas sali como pude del lugar, ahora no sabia si buscaria a mi abuela o al cadaver de ella.

* * *

No podia ser verdad, despues de 11 años, vuelvo a encontrarme con el. Con Brick. Estoy tan feliz, tan contenta. ¿Que debia hacer ahora?  
¿Subir las escaleras corriendo?¿Me espero a que el baje?¿Subo yo? ¿Llorar cuando lo tenga en frente?¿Abrazarlo? ¿Que demonios debo hacer?  
No hay nada de malo tener un emotivo encuentro con un amigo de la infancia ¿verdad?  
Y si no tiene nada de malo ¿Porque siento que estoy siendo infiel a Randy?

Esas preguntas taladraban en mi cabeza, me relaje. Tome aire y me prometi actuar lo mas maduramente posible cuando lo tenga frente a mi, decidi que actuaria con el mismo nivel de emocion que el usara conmigo. Si era frio y solo me saludaba, significaria que no me extraño, esa posibilidad me dolio. Sin embargo, tambien existia la posibilidad que se mostrar afectuoso con una vieja amiga, incluso que me abrazara, esa idea me lleno de mariposas en el estomago.

-Calmate, solo saludalo y ya, es mas espera a que el baje-me dije a mi misma en el reflejo del vidrio del ascensor-no te veas tan ansiosa. No lo hagas.

Llegue a la planta baja y sali tranquilamente, no perderia el porte frente a los enfermeros ni mucho menos frente a los pacientes. Esperaria a que Brick bajara. "Tiene que bajar a saludarme" me dije. Me acomode un mechon del cabello detras de mi oreja y sonrei a algunas personas. "Aqui lo esperare"  
No pasaron ni 30n segundos cuando comence a picotear el boton del ascensor para que me llevara de neuvo al piso de arriba. El ascensor no abria y en cambio mas subia y desperada corri hacia las escaleras.

-Doctora Utonio-escuche que me hablaban, pero ni tuve tiempo para voltera a ver. Lo que verdaderamente me importaba era ver a Brick. Varias personas gritaron mi no,mbre, no me extraño que me vieran asi, pues corria lo mas rapido que me permitian mis piernas.  
Senti como golpeaba sin querer a algunas paersonas, yo solo gritaba un perdon y aveces ni eso.

Vi las escaleras y me apresure a ellas. Levante un poco mi vestido y a lo macheton subi de dos en dos los peldaños. Jadeando me detuve en el segundo piso, alli estaba, un par de escalones mas arriba estaba Brick, lo vi que subia y bajaba su pecho de una forma muy rapida, me alegre pensar que el tambien se volvio loco por volverme a ver. Ambos agitados y sin aun acercarnos nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, no dando credito a lo que nuestros ojos veian.  
En las escaleras solo se podian escuchar nuestras respiraciones, estabamos solo nostros dos.  
Queria acercarme pero habia olvidado como moverme. Espere a que el diera el primer movimiento.

-Idiota, ¿me abrazaras si o no?-dijo extendiendo sus brazos y sonriendo de una forma ladina. Riendo corri hasta llegar a el y lo abrace. Senti como mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo cuando el rodeo con sus brazos mi delgada cintura y me apretaba fuerte y delicadamente. Rode mis brazos a su cuello y hundi mi cara en su cuello.  
Mi corazon latia violentamente dentro de mi pecho. Estaba tan feliz, era genial encontrarse con una vieja amistad ¿verdad? Todas las personas actuan asi despues de encontrarse con un amigo de la infancia ¿no?  
No lo se y verdaderamente no me importa.

* * *

Olia tan delicioso, ese perfume suyo embriagaba mi nariz. Sus brazos me rodeaban y me sentian tan bien. No escuchaba a nada, pudoeron haber pasado pacientes, visitas o hasta enfermeras y no ni en cuenta. El parecia estar igual que yo pues me miraba a mi, sus ojos estaban posados solo en mi.

Quise hablar pero una molesta tos a sus espaldas me interrumpio.

-¿Interrumpo?-No lograba ver pues la cabeza de Brick me estorbaba, pero vi como el ponia los ojos en blanco y emitia una maldicion susurrada.

-Si, algo Elena-dijo irritado, sin dejar de verme.

Mierda, de todas las personas en el hospital la que nos tenia que ver prescisamente ella. No se como lograba para echar a perder mis buenos momentos.

-Lo lamento, enseguida me retiro-dijo tranquilamente. Camino de nuestro lado y como me miraba de una manera aparentemente indiferente pero en sus ojos veia un fuego, en el cual no dudo que quiere quemarme.  
Un tanto incomoda me aleje de Brick, pero sin apartarlo de mi. Ella no volteo a vernos, siguio su paso, resonando sus tacones en las escaleras. Estando a punto de entrar por la puerta de segundo piso y salir de nuestra vista, se detuvo y acomodando unos papeles en sus brazos dijo:

-Estoy orgullosa de que tomes esta competencia de una forma tan amistosa, hijo- giro el pomo de la puerta y añadio- Por cierto muchas felicidades por tu exito con la paciente de la Doctora Utonio.

Nos quedamos en un total silencio, algo raro estando dentro de un hospital. Me quede en muda, literalmente. No podia hablar o mas bien no sabia que decir.  
Baje la mirada, no deseaba tener cntacto directo con el.  
¿Que acaba de ocurrir aqui? ¿Que pensamientos estan en mi cabeza? Facil.

El imbecil que tenia frente a mi siempre habia sabido de la pelea por el puesto e intencionalmente habia tomado mi paciente. Eso me quitaba puntos, muychos puntos.  
Estuve molesta cuando me entere que tendria que competir con el hijo del dueño, me irrito saber que este habia tomado mi paciente, me enfurecio cuando me corrio, y ahora estaba en un nuevo nivel.  
Violetamente lo empuje lejos de mi, con todas mis fuerzas lo aparte.

-Felicidades Doctor Him, muchas felicidades - aplaudi sarcasticamente- Apuesto que con su hazaña de esta noche, el puesto de Doctor en Jefe sera suyo antes del fin de semana.

-Blossom...-comenzo a hablarpeor lo interrumpi.

-Doctora Utonio si no te molesta Him.

-Maldicion, sigues con tu maldito genio- se masajeo el puente de la nariz- Mira, no sabia que serias tu mi competencia, te apuesto a que si lo hubiera sabido...

-¿Que hubieras renunciado?-le pregunte incredula.

-No- me sonrio cinicamente- Hubiera llegado antes y hubiera ganado el puesto antes de que te lo ofrecieran.

-Eres un...-cerre mis manos en puños y me mordi la lengua-Mira esto haremos cada quien intentara ganar el puesto por su lado, sin interferir con el trabajo del otro.

-Bien, me parece excelente-levanto los hombros indiferente - Pero esto no va interferir con nosotros ¿eh?.

-¿Que de nosotros? Tu y yo solo trabajaremos como compñaeros de trabajos y ya. Es mas te pedire que si cruzamos nuestros caminos no nos hablemos, no me agrada la hipocrecia.

-¿Solo por esto?-dijo frunciendo el ceño-Carajo.

-Adios Him, suerte.

-Blossom...-trato de hablarme pero yo ya me habia retirado, saliendo por la misam puerta que Elena.

* * *

**Hey al fin aparecio Bubbles para las que tenian el pendiente n.n aqui esta la pequeña rubia jaja y vaya que pequeño es el mundo Mandy resulto ser la abuela. **  
**Bueno intentare actulizar esta semana y si no lo hago lo hare hasta la otra semana, y bueno aqui me retiro y ahgradesco a todos los revies. Muchiiisimas gracias me motivas a continuar, heey por cierto si les agrada este Fic, espero que lean mi otro fic **  
**"HONOR DE PIRATA" **  
**Bueno me retiro y buenas noches n.n**

**Posdata: como no soy tan buena como Lady, yo me retirare sin corregir las faltas ortograficas. Perdon pero quiero ya subirlo. Ansio recibir buenas criticas.**


End file.
